The Age of Hudson
by Orderofthebloodyentrail
Summary: It s a new era, a new time for the New Directions leaded by one Glee Club hero : Finn Hudson
1. Chapter 1 The age of Hudson

It was a new year at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio; yet things were quite different. A couple years ago Mr. Schue had asked one Finn Hudson to take over Glee Club. He had done such a good work that he had led the team to regionals (even if they had a few bumps on the road). Somehow he had been convinced by Marley to get a major for teaching in college. Finn new that he really wasn´t sure of his path, but he was certain that he had had a jolly good time while helping the actual Glee Club that had refuged him and taught him great things when he studied at McKinley.

He had returned to Ohio, his old town Lima still looked the same. Boring, and like nothing ever occurred. Still he felt like he was home and he felt right by being there. At college he had had a great time, especially because Puck had been there for him (even though he wasn´t exactly in college). He had done it, he already had his major.

He was determined to get a job at his old school. It was like home for him. There he met the love of his life, became a greater man and a leader. That old monument of school kept his most precious memories. He entered the halls, everything seemed exactly the same, and only the people had changed. The same varsity jacket, but different team, new cheerleaders, same old uniform. He was hoping that the teachers were still the same, he was dying to say hi to Coach Beiste, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Sue, and Mr. Schuester; only now he would call them Shannon, Emma, Sue and Will.

One by one he greeted them in the teachers' lounge. Beiste hugged him tightly, like one of those bear hugs your grandpa gave you when you were little.

"Hello Pumpkin" she said

"Nice to see you too coach" Said Finn between giggles

Emma had to jump to reach him. She looked really happy to see him.

"Finn! What a lovely surprise!" She considered him like a son or a nephew.

"Since you are no longer a boy I will start calling you Frankenstein instead of Frankenteen, Hudson" added one amused Sue Sylvester while she hugged Finn

"Hi to you too, Sue" Mr. Schuester stood up and contemplated Finn, college had served him well. He looked more confident, and more mature. Still a little sad because of all the things he had had to go through.

"Finn Hudson" said Mr. Shue helding his hand out for him to shake.

"Screw it, come here" Finn said pulling him over and greeting him with a hug. He had admired that man for three years, Mr. Schue had been the best teacher he had ever had, and one day he was hoping he could be like him.

"How are you doing Finn? I heard you have had a great time in college" Mr. Schue said proudly.

"Well, I´ve had indeed Mr. Schue, I now have my major in teaching, I was hoping to come here searching for a job, I´m going to give my resume to Figgins hoping that he considers me"

"Well you´re out of luck Frankie" said Sue Intruding on the conversation "Figgins resigned last year. He said he was going to the place of his roots to reconnect with his past and some curry blood thing"

Finn was bewildered, he didn´t count on the fact that Figgins was principal so he could give him the job

"So, now who´s in charge?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, the only man the school board thought could be capable of filling his shoes" added Emma looking at Will proudly.

"No way! That´s awesome Mr. Shue! Congrats! "Finn exclaimed. He hugged him tightly. Mr. Shue deserved it better than anybody else. McKinley definitely was going to be a better place now that Mr. Schue was in charge.

"Thanks Finn, but it´s been hard. I really do have a lot more responsibilities and I can barely keep up with my classes" Schuester said. He looked exhausted. He had a lot of passion while teaching, but when things got tough and under pressure it took him off balance

"Are you still in charge of the Glee Club?" Finn asked worried.

"Yeah, I … I just love it too much to let it go that easy" He said in chuckles. "I really don´t want to let it go, but I have to. I need to start handling some stuff, the school board is not very happy about it; they say I need to focus on the school and that Glee Club is not letting me fulfill my duty properly. "

"Well, I hope you don´t think I´m too bold by if I ask you this, but I would like you to consider me to take over Glee Club" Everybody smiled. "I did pretty well last time I took care of it, and I could help out in anything else you wanted… Please Mr. Schue, I promise you I won´t let you down"

Finn gave him his resume, and Mr. Schue opened it. Will barely examined it; he knew Finn would do just fine. He trusted him and now he was old enough to make wise choices and would lead the New Directions to many national championships.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Hudson, you begin tomorrow at 3" Will added smiling joyfully. Finn returned him the gesture in a hug.

" Thank you Mr. Schue! " Finn said excited. Finally his dreams were coming true.

"Call me Will, Finn" The young man nodded as he walked by to the door heading to the parking lot to get in his car and start playing a cd of with his favorite jams. An old favorite of his started playing. It was HIS JAM "Don´t Stop Believing" by journey.

Tomorrow was the beginning of the age of Hudson.


	2. Chapter 2 Beginnings

I don´t own anything, all the songs belong to the artists and characters belong to the show

Chapter 2.- Beginnings

He woke up next morning quite excited. Grabbed a shirt, a tie, a pair of blue jeans and got off to work. School had started and auditions would be today. Finn hoped that some of the kids that were sophomores when he took the club over were still on New Directions. He wished that Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty and Unique were there…

Those kids were talented.

_Marley should be the "New Rachel" by now _he thought. _Jake must be the new Mike Chang/Puck, Unique must be the new Kurt/Mercedes, Kitty is kinda the new Santana/Quinn and Ryder, well he was kinda the new me… I guess that they are good elements on the team, and I guess that that is going to help a lot, but it all depends on who present audition._

He went to get the sign-up sheet on the advertisement board. There were many kids who were auditioning.

He was sort of nervous, especially because he had to deliberate who was entering without Mr. Schue. He remembered the club´s old motto _"Everyone who auditions, gets to join"_, but he was still unsure. What if´s began haunting him like ghosts; how was he going to be able to break it down to a kid and say "Sorry, but you´re not good enough" or "You can´t sing". He took a cup of coffee and forgot about the issue for a while.

Finn headed to the auditorium and sat on a table in the middle of the auditorium. He felt so warm and welcome. Memories appeared in his head, that place had been witness of the many performances by past glee clubs and so much talent had gone by trough time.

He sat down with a smile on his face and waited for Mr. Schue to come with the rest of the New Directions.

There they were. The kids he had expected. The five remaining sophomores he met now were seniors and they were going to be his to take care of. Finn greeted them happily. Suddenly Mr. Schue began his speech.

"Guys, as you may know, I´m going to be principal so I can no longer take care of the New Directions. I have to confess that I was consider suspending the club, but Mr. Hudson here came by yesterday miraculously and asked me to take over the New Directions again, and I couldn´t have asked for a better replacement. So guys, I´m putting Mr. Hudson officially in charge of the Glee Club as from today. Good luck Finn"

"Thanks Principal Schuester" Finn said shaking Will´s hand excitedly. Mr. Schue left the auditorium and they took seats so auditions could begin. "Ok, auditions for Glee Club begin now". He had to recruit seven kids.

Finn read the list and called out the first name "Ruby Parker?" A brunette girl appeared on stage, she seemed shy. Her hair was long and straight, she wore jeans a grey jacket and a red t-shirt with some worn out converse.

"Hi" Finn waved. "What are you going to be singing for us today?" He asked the girl. She approached the microphone and said "I´m like a bird". She turned over to see the band and nodded for them to begin playing.

The intro began and the girl just remained there closing her eyes when her voice popped out:

**_You´re beautiful, that´s for sure  
you´ll never ever fade  
you´re lovely but It´s not for sure  
that I won´t ever change _**

**_And though my love is rare  
and though my love Is true_**

Her voice was grasp and high, but still sweet and pleasant for the others. Her eyes opened and she began singing the chorus.

**_I`m like a bird, I`ll only fly away  
I don`t know where my soul Is,  
I don`t know where my home Is  
(and baby all I need for you to know Is)  
I`m like a bird, I`ll only fly away  
I don`t know where my soul Is, _**

**_I don´t know where my home Is  
all I need for you to know Is _**

She looked more confident now, she was performing soulfully, that was what the New Directions needed, more soul. She skipped a verse and a chorus to get to the most moving part. She had left the microphone pedestal and grabbed it like she had a bull by the horns.

**_It´s not that I wanna say goodbye  
It´s just that every time you try to tell me that you love me_**

Each and every single day I know  
I´m going to have to eventually give you away  
and trough my love Is rare  
and trough my love Is true  
hey I´m just scared  
that we may fall trough 

_"This girl is talented. She is definitely in" _Finn thought.

Ruby repeated the chorus one more time and her performance ended in with claps and ovations from the rest of the audience

"That was good Ruby, we´ll call you" said Finn optimistic. "_That went well_" He read out loud the next name on the list "Cameron Rosenberg" A tall kid thin as a straw appeared. He had red hair, glasses. He wore tight jeans, a brown sweater and a purple V-neck t-shirt with brown boots.

"Hi, I´m Cameron and I´ll be singing "You need me, I don´t need you" by Ed Sheeran"

"Ok, let´s hear it "Finn said optimistic.

The small guitar chords intro began and suddenly the guy was beat boxing.

"_That´s a good start, I think the club´s never had a beat boxer" Finn thought, he had to make all these notes to himself, which he thought hilarious._

**_Now I'm in town, break it down  
Thinking of making a new sound  
Playing a different show, every night  
In front of a new crowd, that's you now  
Ciao, seems that life is great now  
See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud  
And I can't, no, I won't hush  
I'll say the words that make you blush  
I'm gonna sing this now (ow, ow) _**

"He is quite good" whispered Jake to Marley.

"Yeah, that song is a little difficult his breath control is strong" she answered.

**_Let me sing and do my thing  
And move to greener pastures  
See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me  
I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy  
I won't stay put  
Give me the chance to be free  
Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me _**

**_Cause you need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
Until you need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
Until you need me _**

Cameron moved around the stage making contact with the audience and the band, he got everyone entertained. To keep things more interesting and as quick as he was going he skipped to the most complicated part of the song

**_Plus I keep my last name forever  
Keep the genre pretty basic  
And I'll be breaking into  
other people's tunes when  
I chase it  
And replace it with an elephant  
in a room with a facelift  
Into a another rapper's shoes with new laces  
I'm selling CDs from a rucksack  
Aiming for the papers  
Selling CDs from a rucksack  
Aiming for the majors  
Nationwide 'til we just jack  
As soon as they get the bus back  
Clean cut kid with a razor for the moustache _**

He smiled flirty at Kitty and knelt down to jump to catch more attention.

**_I hit back, when the pen hurts me  
I'm still a choir boy in a Fenchurch tee  
I'm still the same as a year ago _**

Cameron looked at Finnpointing at him like making emphasis on the next phrase

**_But more people hear me though  
According to the MySpace  
and YouTube videos  
I'm always doing shows If I'm not  
I'm in the studio Truly broke,  
never growing up  
Call me Rufio .Melody, music maker _**

He ran center stage and slid like a rock star on his prime.

**_Reading all the papers  
they say I'm up and coming like  
I'm fucking in an elevator _**

He sang to times more and ended with a vow.

Finn had enjoyed the kid´s performance and apparently the New Directions had too. There were now two kids more in according to what he had seen. They all clapped and shouted to express their thoughts of the great performance that had just occurred.

"That was great Cameron, we´ll call you" Finn added. He was so excited about what was coming up that he just shouted "NEXT"

A very good looking guy appeared on stage. He held a guitar on his left hand. He had golden brown hair pushed back, and he looks like a model from Abercrombie. He wore a navy blue blazer, a brown t-shirt, jeans and some sneakers. He was smiling and he seemed excited.

He approached a chair and the microphone towards him. "Hi my name is Patrick Swanson and I´ll be singing "Clarity" by Zedd"

"Let´s hear it "said Finn.

He began playing the song. A sweet melody emerged from the guitar strings, his voice was really high. He had a very unique style and he could actually play the guitar very well. Finn saw the club´s reaction towards his performance. Unique and Kitty couldn´t take their eyes of him. The guy was easy on the eyes. Ryder was following the beat with his feet. Marley was smiling kindly and Jake was bouncing his head. They were enjoying his singing.

His voice was special, and definitely worth of belonging in the New Directions. The guys clapped when he was done.

"Cool Patrick, we´ll let you know. Thanks" Finn said with a smirk. Patrick went off stage and exited the auditorium like the others. Once again Finn checked the list to see who was performing now. "Karen Monroe? " He asked. A black girl appeared on stage. She wasn´t very tall, but she wore very fancy clothes, and a short haircut. She seemed confident and very diva like.

"Hi, I´ll be singing "These Boots are made for walking" by the one and only Nancy Sinatra" She snapped her fingers and she began dancing. Showing off her boots, she was sexy and her voice was strong for a girl, but her best feature was dancing, no doubt on that.

The others were interacting between each other, they were dancing. Karen was kicking ass. She knew how to keep the audience engaged and entertained. She was definitely in. The girl flirted a lot when she danced, but the song made it look really natural.

Once she was done the New Directions clapped and shouted in appreciation. "That was a great performance Karen, thank you" Finn added and the girl left; then he looked bewildered at the sing-up sheet. He saw two names on the same line. "_Is this permitted?" _he asked himself. "Robert Allen and Lisa Wayne"

Slowly a fat girl came alongside a blind guy. The girl had long hair in a ponytail, and she wore a dress with flowers; the guy had black hair and wore a red polo shirt with jeans and some fancy shoes. He had his cane on his left hand and the girl was holding him by the right arm. Both were smiling.

Everybody remained quiet. Glee Club had had many things, but they had never had someone blind trying out before.

"Hi guys, so… what did you choose to perform for us today? " Finn broke the silence once again.

"We´ll be performing Silenced by the night by Keane" answered the girl.

The guy sat by the piano and began playing and then he began singing after the intro passed.

**_In a city like mine there's no point in fighting _**

His voice was church like; deep, so melodious and harmonic. He nodded in sign for the girl to begin singing

**_I close my eyes, see you and me driving _**

The girl´s voice was high and alt, they were so in sync and harmonious, almost as if they had been singing together all their life.

**_If I am a river, you are the ocean  
Got the radio on guard, the wheels of the motion. _**

Both their voices had joined proving that they had been meant to sing together.

**_We were silenced by the night  
But you and I, we're gonna rise again  
Divided from the light  
I wanna love the way we used to then. _**

"Dude!" Ryder exclaimed "They are really good!"

"These guys can really bring it on! " Kitty added

"I don´t know about you guys, but it´s the best performance I´ve seen today" Jake said really surprised. Finn was listening to his students, and they were right. That was the best performance until now. Those two had a great chemistry, and that was a good thing for the team as well…

**_Cos baby I'm not scared of this world when you're here  
No baby I'm not scared of this world when you're here. _**

The chorus had already passed and now they were about to give all the power they had left in them for the most emotional part of the song. The jaw breaking notes.

**_Oh, Oh, Oh  
You and I, we're gonna rise again  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
You and I, we're gonna rise again_**

We were silenced by the night  
But you and I, we're gonna rise again  
Divided from the light  
I wanna love the way we used to then. 

Standing ovations from the rest of the team received them.

"That was awesome guys!" Finn exclaimed "Thank you! We´ll let you know"

Both kids went away with pretty big smiles on their face. "Next" Finn shouted and after a couple seconds a new girl appeared center stage. She wore a leather jacket, torn jeans, messed up black hair, lightning earrings and black boots. She had tiny black eyes

"My name is Danielle Weismann and I´ll be singing This Love by Maroon 5.

**_I was so high I did not recognize  
the fire burning in her eyes  
the chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_**

The girl was tough. She brought presence. Her voice was astonishing, flawless. She intimidated everyone with her sensuous moves and charisma. It was almost impossible to get captivated by her.

She was definitely a star.

**_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_**

She began playing with the band, which was an old trick, but she made it look good anyways.

The girl went to the most interesting part of the song like the others had done. She stood in front of the audience and looked at every member below that watched her.

**_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright_**

She fell down on the ground

**_My pressure on her hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do_**

She sang the chorus one more time and ended with her hand raised high looking above.

Everybody had enjoyed the song. It was one heck of a song and not many people could´ve done it as well as she had.

"That was incredible Danielle, we´ll let you know". Finn said, but before he noticed she had disappeared.

A couple more kids came to audition, but Finn already had in mind the ones who were going to be part of the new generation that would be number one on nationals this year.

By the next day that afternoon he had posted the list of the recruits for New Directions. Everybody had gone to see if they were members.

There were happy faces, boosted egos, and disappointments, but finally there was a new group:

**_New Directions _**

_Danielle Weismann_

_Robert Allen _

_ Lisa Wayne_

_Jake Puckerman_

_Marley Rose_

_Karen Monroe_

_Ryder Lynn_

_Patrick Swanson_

_Wade "Unique" Adams_

_Cameron Rosenberg_

_Kitty Wilde_

_Ruby Parker_


	3. Chapter 3 Putting it together

**_Hi guys I Hope you enjoyed the first to chapters, here´s a new one. I would like to thank my follower and a true gleek Klainer-Fulltime for being the first one to follow my story. I really would love to read some of your reviews :) (I don´t own anything, the songs belong to the artists and the characters belong to the show)_**

Chapter 3. - Putting it together

Finn had stayed up all night due to the excitement that his first official lesson as teacher of the Glee Club was being imparted today. He had thought that the first thing that he should do is get to know the team better, and let the team know each other.

His auditions had been a success, some kids weren´t just what he thought he was looking for; the kids he had chosen were the ones whom he had been truly impressed with, because they all had something special. He had to make them acknowledge that fact first so they knew they all had something in common that united them.

He arrived early to school that day. He walked by the hallways and classrooms where he had studied. He went to the football field and the memories of the times he had on those matches with his friends and all those practices brought him a little teardrop in the corner of his eye. He really had made McKinley a second home.

After the walk of nostalgia Finn headed to the Choir Room. Everything was just as it was last time he had been there. The same old piano, the jazz band instruments; The trophy case with the many first place trophies from sectionals, the ones from regionals, the nationals trophy and the other trophies the Glee Club had had while Mr. Schue was still in charge. He turned right and was now facing twelve empty chairs lined up from top to bottom. Suddenly all his friends were there, chatting with each other, jamming or goofing around. His glory days had left him years ago.

He felt very inspired. He wanted his Glee Club to have that exact same energy, that glow of joy and warmth it projected to the outside… Finn knew that it was impossible, especially because every kid was different, and they would have different ways to shine, but they were all going to be stars. And that was his main goal for this lesson: to make them know they were special.

The bell rang and the kids came in. The first ones to arrive were Jake and Marley. They said hi to Finn and took a seat. He was sitting by the piano waiting for the rest to come.

The second ones to arrive were Robert and Lisa, they seemed really close. Almost like brother and sister. Finn had asked the other teachers in what year were his newest members. Robert and Lisa were both freshmen; the juniors were Patrick, Karen and Danielle, and finally the two sophomores Ruby and Cameron. The rest were the ones he knew to be seniors.

Then came Unique, Kitty and Ryder. The room would be full soon. Patrick arrived with Karen and they sat down. Everybody was talking with the people they knew. Finally the rest of the group entered.

Finn stood up and walked to the white board and wrote the word "Hello".

"Hello" He said out loud. "Hi I´m Mr. Hudson and I´ll be your teacher this year on Glee Club. I want to congratulate you for making it and for being on the New Directions. I know some of you and some of you know me; I took over when some of you weren´t even here, and they got to Regionals, this year my goal is to get us to nationals at all costs. I was on the New Directions too, and it was the best experience of my life. I hope that it is for you too."

His students clapped for a minute. He felt his words had been a little inspiration for them. "Ok, so… Hello. The assignment for this week is for you to find a song that is your personal way of saying Hello to us, a song that represents what you are or your style. You can pair up with whom you think has something in common with you as well ok? Come on, let´s get it started!"

The kids began talking to each other and interacting. Patrick was talking to Cameron; it looked like they were going to make a team. Unique (like Finn had expected) was talking to Karen and Kitty, Jake was with Ryder and Marley was with Ruby; Robert and Lisa remained the same and Danielle was the only one who was alone. She was the first one to stand up.

"Mr. Hudson, I already have my Hello song" She said confident.

"Alright, let´s hear it" Finn said excited. Danielle stood in front of everyone and said "Hit it"

An old guitar started strumming and Finn recognized the song immediately.

**_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen_**

Danielle made some sort of Bowie moves, and began captivating the audience

**_The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, _**

The crowd made the chorus

**_yeah me, and I could tell that it wouldn´t be long_**

**_that he was with me singin'_**

The room joined her on the worldwide famous chorus

**_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
so come on take your time and dance with me_**

She moved like a rock star, and it reminded Finn a little bit of Puck, the rest of the group was following the beat with their feet and their hands, the girls stood up and went to dance with her.

**_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_**

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin' 

They were all singing and dancing the song imitating famous rock icons like Bowie, Jagger, Gene Simmons, and many other great ones.

**_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me _**

The chorus sounded strong. Danielle stood up on the piano and the girls were dancing around her.

**_An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'_**

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me!

They ended their performance; everybody clapped and celebrated the first song on the New Directions. Danielle had definitely caught the attention of a few guys; she had now been labeled the one with the edgy touch, and also solo material.

Again in the Choir Room they found themselves sitting, impatient to see who was next.

"Ok guys, let´s find out who´s next" Finn said happily. Patrick and Cameron stood up

"We have something Mr. Hudson" said Cameron. They had their guitars and they started playing. Patrick began singing.

**_And she spoke words that would melt in your hands  
and she spoke words of wisdom _**

Cameron joined him for the second phrase

**_to the basement people, to the basement  
many surprises await you  
in the basement people, in the basement_**

you hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you  
sick in the car seat, coz you're not up to going  
out on the main streets, completing your mission  
you hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you  
sick in the car seat, coz you're not up to going  
out on the main streets, completing your mission 

This time Cameron began the pre chorus

**_and she spoke words that would melt in your hands  
and she spoke words of wisdom  
to the basement people, to the basement  
many surprises await you  
in the basement people, in the basement _**

Both were taking over the chorus, it was one really good song. They were the organic part of the group, they sounded natural and their chemistry wasn´t forced. Finn had done well on this assignment.

**_you hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you  
sick in the car seat, coz you're not up to going  
out on the main streets, completing your mission _**

Patrick was taking over the second part of the chorus

**_you hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you  
sick in the car seat, coz you're not up to going  
out on the main streets, completing your mission _**

Now Patrick was doing the solo, while Cameron was turning up the rest. They were a good combination. They sounded more empowered for the last chorus. They both had a lot of energy.

**_you hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you  
sick in the car seat, coz you're not up to going  
out on the main streets, completing your mission  
you hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you  
sick in the car seat, coz you're not up to going  
out on the main streets, completing your mission_**

"That was one hell of a presentation guys! Good job!" The girls really had enjoyed it. Kitty had been really eye flirting with Patrick, while Cameron couldn´t take his eyes off Ruby. "Alright, alright! Who´s next?" Finn asked. Kitty, Unique and Karen stood up

"We´ve got it Mr. Hudson" Unique said looking at him. Kitty looked at the band and said "Hit it!"

The intro began, it sounded like something with swag, He knew that if Unique and Kitty were singing it had to be something diva like.

**_And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t...  
And party, and party _**

Kitty began with the first lines of the song.

**_I stumbled up to the window  
Opened the curtains to blinding lights _**

They were acting the song according to the lyrics. Then, entered Unique for the next lines.

**_Make up all over the pillow  
What went on? What went on?  
What went on last night? _**

Karen began the next phrase with diva like movements interacting with Ryder and Cameron

**_You look so sweet while you're dreaming  
Holding your bottle of tanger red _**

**_It isn´t even my weekend, baby that´s how I KNOW YOU´RE THE ONE FOR ME_**

They all began making swag moves and dancing in the middle of the room, and they all sang invited the rest of the room to sing with them:

**_I wanna party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t...  
And party, and party _**

Unique took over again

**_Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I give that drunk s-x spinning  
Yeah when I'm with you_**

Then Kitty stole the next verse making moves according to the lyrics with Karen

**So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing down the town  
Cause that's just how we do **

Karen had the next part of the verse unleashing the diva she had set free on her audition

**_We got that sweet heart loving dancing in the dark_**

**_Down in the streets we´re running shut down every bar_**

Then the three combined their voices in a power full barrier of sound making a three way harmony.

**_So put your arms around me baby _**

**_We´re tearing up the town ´cause that´s just how we do…._**

Since they were all divas they couldn´t wait to get the room react to their singing so they skipped a verse and went straight to the part were party was repeated. Karen took the boys dancing, Unique took Marley and Ruby and Lisa leaving Kitty to Finn and Danielle. The girls had busted a serious move…

**_I wanna party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t...  
And party, and party_**

I wanna party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t...  
And party, and party 

Then they all sang the chorus one more time as they danced together.

"Ladies that was GREAT! "Finn exclaimed "Give it up for them guys". The girls felt proud of their performance. Fin was feeling very proud. He could guess that for the next class there would be two duets more.

Next day Finn arrived two minutes late, but he felt content that all his students were there. It meant that he had really motivated them. Marley and Ruby were the ones standing in front this time.

He didn´t say anything this time, he allowed Marley to have the floor instead.

"Hi guys, we just want to congratulate you all. This week you´ve all been great and we hope you really like our song". She nodded and the band began strumming the strings.

Finn recognized the song; it was Colbie Caillat´s "Brighter than the sun". A very joyful and sweet song. He noticed Ruby was still a little bit shy but with Marley she let loose a little. Their style was really calmed, yet enjoyable. He needed a little bit of contradiction on the club, that way he thought he could make everyone learn from the different styles and make interesting combinations in the future.

Finn was also watching the reaction of the other members. Marley was leading Ruby to interact with the rest. Finn couldn´t help of thinking about Tina when she wasn´t so self-confident. He could also see that Cameron had really liked Ruby and that he tried to approach to her, which only made her blush.

The only one who wasn´t really having a good time was Danielle, she seemed really bored. Apparently there was another rebellious diva in the room.

When Marley and Ruby finished Lisa and Robert were up. They performed Young Folks by Peter Bjorn and John. The two of them had very good chemistry and Finn liked that, but that could also be bad because if he wanted the whole group to integrate they had to learn to work separately. Everybody was guessing that they were together because they never left each other. Apparently they went to separate classes, Robert needed to be in special ed. He was a special kid and his voice was wonderful. Finn knew it was going to be a challenge to have him learn the dances, but it was a very brave thing for him to do. Finn knew very well to deal with challenges and that it didn´t matter if he was blind, they were going to win Nationals this year.

The two had trouble while connecting with the audience. They were too into themselves. That was a problem that had to be fixed. They had IT, they just didn´t know how to take advantage of their talent.

"Thank you guys that was very beautiful. Now I guess that it´s Jake and Ryder´s turn" Both stood up.

"Thanks Mr. Hudson" said Ryder

"We just want to thank you all for those great songs you´ve pulled this week, and that we would like to welcome all off you to our family" Jake added.

"But we would like to close this first week with you Mr. Hudson if you don´t mind…" Ryder said looking at Finn. He felt honored. "We hope you know this song" Ryder gave him the music sheet and when Finn looked at it he smiled.

"Sure" He nodded.

The band played it as Jake began singing

**_Jake: If you ever find yourself stuck on the middle of the sea_**

**_I´ll sail the world to find you_**

**_Ryder: if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can´t see_**

**_ I´ll be the light to guide you_**

**_Jake Ryder and Finn: Find out what were made of_**

**_When we are called to help our friends in need_**

**_You can count on me like 123_**

**_I´ll be there_**

**_and I know when I need it_**

**_I can count on you like 432_**

**_and you´ll be there_**

**_cause that´s what friends are supposed to do_**

**_ooh yeah! oooooooh!..._**

**_ Finn: If you´re tossing and your turning and you just can´t fall asleep_**

**_I´ll sing a song beside you_**

**_ Finn and Jake: and if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_**

**_every day I will remind you_**

**_Ryder: Find out what were made of_**

**_when we are called to help our friends in need_**

**_ Finn Ryder and Jake: you can count on me like 123_**

**_I´ll be there_**

**_and I know when i need it_**

**_I can count on you like 432_**

**_and you´ll be there_**

**_cause that´s what friends are supposed to do_**

**_ooooh yeah..! ooooooh oooooh.._**

**_Jake and Ryder: You´ll always have my shoulder when you cry_**

**_I´ll never let go, never say goodbyeee_**

**_ Jake RYDER AND Finn: You know you can count on me like 123_**

**_I´ll be there_**

**_and I know when i need it_**

**_I can count on you like 432_**

**_and you´ll be there_**

**_´cause that´s what friends are supposed to do_**

**_oooh yeah! ooooooh, ooooooh_**

**_Finn: You count on me ´cause I can count on youu... _**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to Know you

Chapter 4.- Getting to know you

Last week had been an interesting week for many of us. Glee Club had excellent new additions, there is Cameron who I find really spirited and devoted to music, Karen that really gets along with anybody, she´s been showing Unique some serious dance moves, it´s like seeing Destiny´s child put up together again. Then there´s Danielle, she´s got some serious rep; and I really can´t understand why someone like her would be joining New Directions, but I´m glad she joined because she is really talented, even if she has this "Stay out of my way or I´ll kill you" look towards me.

Patrick is just like this teenage heartthrob, he´s really emotional and romantic. I´m glad he joined, he´s been getting along with Jake and Ryder; And Ruby is a very nice girl, it´s just that making friends is too difficult for her. She had told me that last year someone barely even noticed her. The ones I can´t really understand are Lisa and Robert. It´s not that they are not kind or anything, but they seem like they are just so autistic and we need everyone to blend in. It was my job and Jake´s to help Finn… Well Mr. Hudson to unite the team.

I went to the halls looking for Jake. He was just waiting for me to get to class. I walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, there you are" He said. I held his hand and we went to our next class.

"So, how do you like Glee Club so far?" I asked him. He looked at me smiling gladly

"It´s good, I think we really have a chance to make it big time, being this our last year and all…"

"You know, I think It´d be a good idea to make a … reunion or something, you know to make know each other, not musically talking of course" I said innocently. Jake was still thinking.

"You mean a party?" He asked confused.

"Well, if you want to call it that…" He was still thinking about it. I guess he was examining the possibilities

"Yeah, it´d be good I guess, maybe I can call Puck and ask him for help or something…" Then Jake smiled at me, we had now arrived to our class and entered the room.

* * *

Ryder was on the library. It was his free period and he was studying for his SAT´s. Since he was dyslexic he decided he had to study since the beginning to do well and get a decent score. Patrick had agreed to help him out on some math stuff which he was good at. He took advanced calculus, so he was able to help him. Ryder had been cool to him on his first day, and he thought it was a nice to help him study.

"Thanks for the help man, I really appreciate it" Ryder said looking at Patrick thankfully

"No prob dude, now… let´s see we were on limits…" Patrick said while looking at his math book searching for the page where the exercises were. Ryder remained silent looking around when his cellphone vibrated. He searched for it on his pockets and he opened the text he had just received.

"Hey Patrick, what do you have to do tonight?" Ryder asked mysteriously. The boy thought for a minute and answered.

"Nothing. Why?" He raised his brow expecting that he wouldn´t ask him to study later.

"´Cause we´re going to a party from the Glee Club tonight"

* * *

Immediately the word spread and the fellow glee clubbers were receiving invites to the first party of the year for them. They were all excited about it. In the past the New Direction had had some great parties and they thought that this one didn´t have to be an exception.

The bell rang and Cameron was headed to homeroom as it was meant. There he shared hour with Ruby. He hadn´t met her until audition day, for her Cameron was invisible at first, but she only knew him because he was the goofy outgoing kid that had excellent taste in music. He thought that Ruby was real pretty and it was almost impossible that he had only seen her two weeks ago.

Ruby was the kind of girl that wanted to be left alone sometimes, yet she still wanted to be able to make friends. He had never been good with girls, until 7th grade then he began having more interaction with them and he had his first kiss, and he had one of those middle school sweethearts, but she was nothing like Ruby, so he was trying to get close, at least to get to know her. He had just received the text, so he thought he´d had a very good chance on asking Ruby out.

"Hi" he said as he sat carefully beside her. She looked at him uncomfortable. "Hey" she said going back to her book. Cameron examined it. He saw an Emily Bronte book, and he began the conversation. Ruby was the kind of girl that liked reading alone.

"Wuthering... Heights?" He asked. She didn´t even look at him; she just nodded. Cameron didn´t know how to take that. He was thinking of another thing to say, but nothing came up in his mind so he insisted on the book. "Is she any good?" Ruby looked at him with an expression between exasperation and anger. She felt nagged. Before she could say anything Cameron interrupted her "What are you going to do tonight?" He asked optimistically.

"I don´t know, the regular stuff, do homework, I don´t know Cameron" She said with a tough harsh voice. "You happen to ask me this why?"

"Well, I don´t know if you heard, but Jake Puckerman is hosting a party tonight and all Glee Club members are invited, so I was going to ask you if.. .You wanted to come with me?

"Look Cameron I... I´m really flattered, but I haven´t even received an invite so…" Out of the blue her cell vibrated and she took it out and there was the text from Marley inviting her. She really just couldn´t believe it. It was as if it had been planned or something. Cameron couldn´t help it but smile flirtatiously.

"I.. " *grunt*

"Come on Ruby, it´ll be fun!" He added excited. With puppy eyes he looked pleadingly "Please?"

She looked away a minute and realized he wasn´t going to stop acting like that until she accepted. She turned to face him and rolled her eyes. What she thought he´d do he did.

"Alright! I´ll go" Cameron dedicated a dopey smile to her, Ruby smiled but she didn´t say anything. They looked at each other in an awkward moment of silence. Then Cameron stood up

"Well, see you. Tonight" Then he left walking with giant steps to the door. Ruby shook her head and went back to her reading.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know you 2

**_Hi guys, I hope that you´ve enjoyed the story so far, I´ve got some huge plans for the next chapters so stay tuned. Thanks to the ones who have been reading my fic. I really appreciate it. So I would like to know if you would like me to post some pictures of the Original Characters ? Please send me some reviews with your answer. Enjoy (I don´t own anything the songs belong to the artists and characters belong to the show)_**

Chapter 4.2.- Getting to know you

Right after Glee Club the kids went to their houses to get ready. Danielle decided to get there on her motorcycle. She felt better alone, even though Ryder had asked her if he could pick her up. Unique was now best friends with Karen, they were going together with Marley, who was hoping that Ruby would go. Marley´s goal tonight was for her to make friends.

Jake was preparing everything with Puck. He was this never ending party addict so he accepted to help his kid brother on making one. After all the Glee Club parties were the best memories he had from the club, but this time he was only going to be at the kitchen taking care of the things his brother needed. There was nothing that Puck hated more than drinking alone, so he called Finn and invited him to come over and have some beers.

The party would take place at his apartment, he had bought it with the money he had earned in L.A, and his pool cleaning business had actually been successful, so it allowed him to get independent and live on his own.

He decided to get back to Lima to stay close to his family and because (even if didn´t like to admit it) he felt homesick. He had a great time with Finn in college, and he knew that if he got back to L.A he would miss him the most, so he left his pool cleaning business partner from L.A in charge and got back to Lima. He couldn´t believe how fast time had gone.

"Ok, I´ve got the beer ball, the ice and the red cups" Puck said entering his apartment. Jake closed the door and carried the rest of the things they had bought to the kitchen.

"I´ve got the snacks, the other beers, and all of the other stuff" Jake added as he placed the paper bags on the kitchen table. Both began unpacking all the things and after a few minutes their work was done.

"That´s it. We just have to wait for your friends to arrive" said Puck throwing himself to the couch laying his head down. Somehow he felt nostalgic, wishing it was another of his parties from the New Directions he used to know.

"Yeah, they´ll get here any time soon" Jake poured himself some soda and took one beer to Puck.

Kitty was driving through the streets; she was on her way of picking Unique, Karen and Marley up when she saw him wandering the streets. She recognized his golden brown hair, and judging the clothes he was wearing it was none other than Patrick. He was talking on the phone and he seemed a little upset. It looked like a lovers quarrel through the phone. She waited behind him on her car until he had finished then she pulled over to where he was.

"Hey Patrick!" she yelled opening the car copilots´ window. He seemed a little surprised.

"Hey… Kitty, I didn´t expect you to be here" answered the guy, he looked pretty uncomfortable. Kitty tried to forget the fact he was staring at her in a paranoiac way.

"I thought you´d be at the party by now. You got the address right?" She asked. Patrick nodded

"Yeah I was on my way right now, I, just took a little… *sigh* detour first" Kitty nodded

"Are you planning to get there by walking?" She asked a little amused; the question provoked him a smile, which Kitty took as a flirtation sign.

"Yeah, I just parked my car "he answered between chuckles. "Careful driver you know…"The cheerio smiled.

"Well, I happen to be headed to pick Marley, Lady Boy and Karen up. Want to come?" she asked inviting. Patrick felt flattered; he smiled nervously and thought about it for a minute.

"Yes. Why not?" Kitty smiled and bent her head as a sing for him to get in. Patrick opened the copilot's door and entered the car.

* * *

The first ones to arrive were Cameron and Ryder. Jake received them with a beer. Puck was turning on the stereo and the guys began talking as they shared drinks.

Cameron was just hoping that Ruby actually showed up. He enjoyed parties a lot, but he tried to balance school life and social life so he didn´t lose balance.

"Cheers" Jake said opening his beer and "toasting" with his friends.

"Cheers" the guys responded while they bumped the bottles and drank the bitter yet tasty liquid.

"So Cameron, what do you like to do?" asked Ryder. Cameron felt awkward. It was like elementary school all over again. He laughed a little.

"Well, I love going to concerts and song writing… sports… I´m not that good at dancing though" He said. Cameron considered that he wasn´t a good dancer was something a little humorous. He was going to have to learn to dance if he wanted to be great on the Glee Club.

"What kind of sports? " Jake asked.

Cameron Chuckled "Well I like playing tennis and swimming"

"Football? Soccer? Hockey?" Jake asked hoping he was a tough sport guy. Cameron shook his head.

"Not really my thing, I´m more of an arts fan" Jake felt sort of disappointed, he didn´t know very much about music, but he remembered what Marley had said about uniting the team and meeting each other, so he was going to make an effort to make everybody blend in.

The doorbell rang and Jake went to open the door. It was Marley, Unique, Kitty, Karen and Patrick. Music began playing loud. Marley hugged Jake tightly. She was happy to see that her plan was starting to work and people came to the party.

The new kids entered the apartment shyly. That wasn´t their turf, but they went still disposed to have a good time.

"I didn´t think you´d come Patrick. I thought you´d be doing something else tonight" Karen said between loud noises to one distracted kid nervously watching his phone.

"Well, I thought it´d be good to get a little distracted tonight". Suddenly Puck carried the beer ball to the middle of the room along with the snacks and party stuff.

"Drink away kids" He said willingly and left to the kitchen. He felt really old, and he couldn´t help it. He just hoped that Finn would come.

They all started talking with each other. The New directions looked to be cool.

"Have you heard Taylor Swift´s new single?" Patrick asked Unique. He couldn´t help it but to start laughing.

"Please! Unique already knows ALL the songs, but what Unique wonders most is… "she began looking for Marley and the shouted at her "Marley, when is Unique going to start singing. I can´t wait to put on a show!" Marley laughed and raised her hands like saying she didn´t know, and then she said "I guess when everyone arrives".

Unique felt more pleased with that answer and went back to talking with Patrick and Karen.

The doorbell rang one more time. It was Finn, the door was open so he entered. None of the glee clubbers opened because no one had listened. He went straight to the kitchen looking for Puck.

"You weren´t gonna start without me were you?" said Finn staring at his best friend who remained sitting lonely in a chair; drinking one of the beer from the six pack he had saved for himself. Puck looked up and gave him a jolly big smile.

"Not now that you´re here" They hugged a minute and then Finn sat beside him.

* * *

Danielle was parking her motorcycle. She wanted to have fun tonight, she really didn´t care if it was the Glee Club´s party. She had always been the one to add fun wherever she went. There was loud music coming from upstairs so she knew where the party was. Before she could enter a voice from the hallway was calling her.

"Danielle, wait up" She turned around and saw Ruby coming towards her. "_Great, here comes the prude" _she thought.

"Did you get invited too?" Ruby asked naively

"The whole club did average neuron" Danielle said as she opened the door. Ruby felt a little bit offended. The black haired girl stood below the door arch looking at Ruby, who seemed sort of uncertain about coming in or leaving. "Are you commin´ in or what? I ain´t got all day you know?" Both girls got inside.

The party seemed more upbeat now. Some were even dancing. When the door opened Cameron and Marley looked at the door. He gave Ruby a very big kid like smile, but she turned away and went to were Marley was.

Danielle went with the boys and began chatting with them

Meanwhile Lisa and Robert were driven by the girl's mom to the party. They almost didn´t go because Robert felt uncomfortable, but she had convinced him that everything would be just fine. They talked to others, but Robert only trusted Lisa because it was the most honest person he knew. She was the only one who had been there for him after his accident occurred. Lisa felt sad sometimes, she really wanted to make more friends, but Robert wasn´t very convinced about it.

Today it was different for them. They would try to get to know their team mates and make some friends.

"It´s here mom" Lisa said. The woman parked and Lisa got off the car and opened the door for Robert.

"You kids have fun, don´t do anything inappropriate ok?" the woman said. Both just laughed

"We´ll be fine Ms. Wayne" Robert said.

"Ok, call me when you want to go, I´ll be here as soon as you do alright? " Both nodded and carefully went upstairs looking for the apartment.

The woman was about to go when she was detained by a tall dashing looking young man. She lowered her glass as he approached to her.

"Hi good night my name is Sebastian, I´m looking for this number; I was invited to this party…" The guy gave her a grin and she couldn´t help but to blush.

"Yes, you have to go to apartment c-105 on the second floor. You are going to that Glee Club party right?"

"Indeed ma'am, indeed."

Finn and puck felt bohemian. Like two old man down at the bar talking about the past and how their lives were now compared to back then.

Everybody had arrived and now that everybody was there fun could really start. Robert and Lisa felt out of place. They were the youngest people on the room, which made it more difficult for them to interact with the others. She watched the others dancing and then looked at Robert.

She couldn´t understand what Robert was so scared about. They were missing so much by staying on the outside…

_"Not tonight"_ Lisa thought. "Come on Bob, let´s dance" She grabbed the boys arm and took him to where the rest were dancing. Marley, Jake and Ruby were talking on the couches accompanied by Unique and Karen.

Cameron hadn´t stopped watching her since she arrived. He kept on wondering what he had done wrong; it looked like Ruby wasn´t so shy anymore. Cameron wasn´t expecting anything out of tonight, but he wasn´t going to let Ruby see him as the stubborn goofy kid from school.

He approached to Ruby. Hesitatingly he looked at her then extended his hand and said "Care to dance?" Cameron gave her the best smile hoping that she would accept.

"Sure" Ruby said after thinking about it for a minute. They went to the dance floor and mixed with the rest of their dancing friends

"I can´t believe that Mr. Schue is now the headmaster at McKinley" Puck said before he could give another zip to his bottle.

"Yeah, I have him to thank for my job. I mean I´m running Burt´s tire shop still, but I´m kinda glad that it´s not my only job." Finn added feeling sentimental

"Well, I´m happy that it´s you running the glee club and not some dude like Jesse St. James" said Puck patting his old friends back.

Finn knew that Puck wasn´t as happy as he appeared to be. His dreams had come true and he had always done what he pleased in life. The only times he knew Puck was happy was when he got to see Beth. He hadn´t seen anyone from his glee club in a long time; still they knew they were successful.

He knew about Rachel because of Kurt, but apart from that he hadn´t seen her since Mr. Schue´s wedding on Valentine's Day. He knew Kurt had made up with Blaine once he got to NYADA and that they were living together. Somehow he regretted ever leaving New York.

Finn gave another zip to his drink and returned to his chat with Puck, but instead he looked over the kitchen door and saw the party was under control.

"Wanna go to Breadstix?" He asked Finn who nodded. They went out of the door. They were about to exit when an unexpected visitor showed up. Both were really surprised.

"Sebastian Smythe?" Finn asked bewildered. The ex-warbler held his charming smile for them also surprised of finding his ex-nemesis before him

"Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman! I wouldn´t imagine you would be here tonight, I thought that this was supposed to be a former glee club member party" His words were rude still polite towards them.

"Well it is, but we happen to be chaperones… Anyway how did you find out about it?" Puck answered. Sebastian laughed and looked at his feet not knowing what to say. He looked between the young glee clubbers and saw the one that he was looking for; finally he answered to the previous inquiry.

"I. Am looking for my. Boyfriend, he called me and mentioned that he had a party at this shack you call an apartment so I came to see him." he said a little bit ashamed. Finn and Puck couldn´t help but to laugh.

"You´re dating kinder garden kids as well?" inquired Puck amused. In his opinion it was pathetic that he was dating highschoolers. Sebastian knew that the pedophilia jokes were about to start. He didn´t want to fight, he just wanted to get to see his boyfriend.

"There´s just so much that I can take of Neanderthals, so I´m gonna go" Sebastian said bitterly as he went back to the street. He sent a text explaining what had happened to the guy he was supposed to see tonight.

The music volume turned down a little bit and Jake stood on a table so that everybody could pay him attention.

"Guys, I want to thank you all for coming, but more importantly I want to thank Marley because without her none of us would be here" Everyone clapped to Jakes words and when Marley was about to speak she got interrupted by Unique.

"Now wait a minute girl!" she exclaimed "Unique still wants her song, and she won´t leave until she has it!" Marley laughed innocently, and then she looked at Jake who couldn´t deny anything to her so he nodded.

Ryder turned up the volume again as his friends prepared to sing.

**_Marley: Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Jake: It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_**

Jake: Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Ryder: Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Unique: Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
Unique and Ryder: We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

ALL: Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. 

They were all dancing to the beat and throwing their hands up in the air. Cameron danced beside Ruby, Robert and Lisa danced with Danielle who was teaching them some moves, while Patrick and Karen jumped on the couches like some little kids.  
**_  
Danielle: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Robert: Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_**

Jake and Ryder: Good morning and good night  
Unique and Karen: I wake up at twilight  
Ruby and Cameron: It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

All: Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Lisa and Patrick: Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Ryder and Danielle: Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Marley and Kitty: Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

ALL: It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

They were all happy, that had been a good song, out of the blew Patrick phone vibrated. He had just received Sebastian´s text.


	6. Chapter 6 Ready

_**Hi guys,for these chapter I´m introducing some new characters for this chapter, so I hope you stay tuned for the next chapters because things are turning interesting. A Deep thank you Fulltime-Klainer for all your support and I hope you guys are liking the fic as much as i love writing it. I´m also open to suggestions so don´t be shy to send them on your reviews. Enjoy ;)**_

Chapter 5.- Getting Ready

It had been a fun night at Breadstix for Finn with his old friend. But now he had to start thinking about the set list for sectionals. He needed to get this right. At college he had learned to make big decisions and he had to choose the ideal songs for the New Directions to perform. He spent all weekend long at the library looking for show choir information about the glee clubs in Ohio. Since the New Directions had won their first National trophy Vocal Adrenaline was no longer a threat. According to new records his toughest competition were the Hooshierdaddies with (the now junior) Frida Romero, only now that they had become a double threat because they now had her brother Brandon Romero. And his old rivals The Warblers.

Finn called Blaine that night to ask him if he knew who the actual star from The Warblers was, but since there were none of his friends left on the group he didn´t know. So he decided to go and find out.

As he entered the all-boys school halls he remembered that they didn´t have any mentors, they alone designed their songs and dances. "_Holy crap! The dances!"_ Finn had never been the greatest of dancers and he had forgotten that. "_How am I supposed to make them learn dances if I don´t know how?!" _He panicked. The other groups had had some great choreography and if he wanted to be the best. He heard some noises coming from a room. Even if it seemed a little bit impossible Finn cautiously approached there to see the new warblers.

There they were, all dressed up on their blazers and practicing some moves. He stood behind the door watching them do their thing. They were really good, absolutely and positively great dancers, all synchronized like watches or machinery.

Then he heard him. The boy looked like he had 17 or 16. He had curly, perfectly quaffed black hair, thick brows, a really huge mouth and tiny eyes, but what threatened the most was the menace of voice that came out of his mouth. According to what he had asked to one of the kids who passed by his name was Thomas Sheridan.

He was transferred from New York to Dalton; apparently he was a big thing back at his old school.

Finn got out of there as soon as he could. He felt so nervous and uneasy, he had listened to Frida Romero and her voice was like dynamite, but he didn´t see this kid coming. He had to get help quickly if he wanted his New Directions to win it all.

In an act of desperation he called the only guy he knew could help him at that moment: Mike Chang. Surprisingly he answered Finn´s mail quickly and said he would be there by Tuesday.

* * *

Monday Finn waited for his kids to show up. When he saw them coming through the doors getting along much better he felt happy. That party had served its purpose.

Finn wrote "Sectionals" on the white board. They were all sited already.

"Guys, as you may know sectionals are coming up and it´s time to start making up our playlist. I´ve seen all of you perform and it´s just so amazing, you have all so much energy in you. So I´m gonna do something that Mr. Schue didn´t allow us to do at first. I´ll let you choose two of the songs you would like to perform for Sectionals. However I´ve got some bad news too. I went to the library to find out about the competition for us and, well The Hooshierdaddies have the Romero brothers and Dalton is making its comeback with Thomas Sheridan

The New directions got exited; they all began chatting between each other and discussing songs they should perform. But some of them got worried. Karen got surprised when she heard Thomas´ name. She knew the guy, and he was an awesome singer. Her chest also ached and she couldn´t believe that her ex-boyfriend was actually her competition.

Ryder stood up with Patrick and Cameron and approached to Finn.

"Mr. Hudson, we have a song. It´s not quite there yet, but we can work on it" Patrick said. Finn liked the idea.

"Fantastic! Let´s hear it" he said enthusiastically and he took a place on the chairs

Ryder went to the drums and Patrick grabbed the keyboard while Cameron began playing the guitar and singing.

**_Cameron: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_**

He waked in front of the front row mimicking the lyrics of the song

**_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_**

Ryder: Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Patrick: Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets

Ryder, Patrick and Cameron: You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play

They were mimicking some old rock stars and the lyrics, it wasn´t a really good performance to place at sectionals, but it wasn´t that bad

**_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_**

They left their instruments and allowed the jazz band to do their thing. Finn personally loved that song, but all of them knew they needed something more powerful to pass this stage. It was really sweet to see how they had developed the number and how they were giving all they had.**__**

Ryder: Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
Patrick: I said yep what a concept  
Cameron: I could use a little fuel myself  
Ryder, Patrick and Cameron: And we could all use a little change

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun

The three of them went through the chairs trying to make the rest of their friends to move with the song. Danielle and Karen were really displeased with this number, they thought it was dorky and pointless.

**_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets_**

You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

"Stop!" Danielle yelled. They were all surprised to listen to her so upset. "Sorry, Mr. Hudson I had to do it. I don´t know about you but your goofy Shrek song about misfits is boring me to death. If we are planning to beat the Hooshierdaddies, The Warblers and all the other clubs that we face we need to bring it on and start working on something better than this!" The rest were staring at her. "And you know it´s true."

Kitty stood up "She´s right, we need to find songs that don´t come from a kid´s movie soundtrack" Ryder looked at Kitty offended. She raised her shoulders like apologizing.

"You´re right guys, that´s why I began listening to some killer songs and I came up with a mash-up from two mega hits: Queen and David Bowie´s Under pressure with Vanilla´s Ice hit "Ice Ice Baby" The kids got excited. Finn could listen to them say things like "OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT SONG" "This is gonna be so cool!" "We´re gonna kick butt!" and things like that.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down ok? Don´t get too excited, it´s just one song and we need three"

"Sure, but you´re not going to be the choreographer right?" Unique asked. Finn felt uncomfortable and a little bit offended.

"No…. Wade, that is why I called my old friend Mike Chang to assist me with that. For those of you who don´t know who I´m talking about he is the best dancer this school has ever encountered. He´s like the Chinese son of Michael Jackson" His students got really excited by hearing that, if Mike came over it meant that they had really great chances of winning this thing.

Finn shouted over again "We have to start reviewing the list first, now I want to hear your ideas" he added.

One by one the glee clubbers began suggesting songs for the playlist. For the next practice Mike was there. He had a pretty tight schedule, but when Finn called him he assumed it was an emergency and took the first flight back to Lima to aid his two left feet friend.


	7. Chapter 7 On the ice

_**I know I left you in a cliffhanger guys, I´m sorry about that but I promise things are getting better for this chapter. I hope you´ve liked the story so far. Enjoy ;)**_

Chapter 6.- On the ice

It had been a really tough days for the New Directions. Mike and Finn had them full-speed with the rehearsals. It was the club´s debut in a couple days. They found out that their competition were the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline.

Their set list plan was:

1. - Start with Every teardrop is a waterfall by Coldplay with the guys taking the lead voices.

2. - The mash-up of "Ice Ice Baby" and "Under Pressure" performed by the entire club

3. – Part of me by Katy Perry sung by the girls.

Mike was doing great with the dance moves. Most of his kids were good at dancing, the only ones he was working most on were Cameron and Robert. He was very rhythmic, but he was scared of trying to dance. He was like a little boy on his first day of school getting away from his mom for the first time. Robert wanted Lisa to be near him.

Still Mike was very patient with him.

"Step, ball, change" Mike repeated slowly as Robert kept up with his instructions "That´s it, one more time" Robert did it carefully but he was succeeding. He was smiling almost about to cry, he had never tried dancing like that; what he called "dancing "was swaying in the background.

"That´s it Robert! Keep up the good work" While the others were rehearsing and fooling around Karen walked in circles. The fact her ex-boyfriend was his competition were bad news. She knew how crazy he could go if he lost. They had broken up when he found out she was going to move from New York to Lima, and because he was self-centered and a total pain in the ass sometimes.

"You need to stop frowning and start smiling my friend" Kitty surprised her from behind. "And don´t tell me that you´re tired because that excuse is just invalid by now". Karen laughed at the cheerio´s comment. "I know I may be a nosy witch sometimes but right now I am not being witchy, so what´s wrong?" Karen finally began to tell her what was wrong.

Kitty had changed, she wasn´t really that mean, it was just her way of protecting herself. All the senior Glee Club members wanted the younger ones to feel comfortable, safe and sure enough to compete.

Patrick was dancing in front of the mirror, watching himself move and follow the steps, making sure he was making them correctly. There was a lot in his mind to process. That unexpected visit from Sebastian had scared the living hell out of him. He didn´t want anybody to know his secret, he wasn´t really that interested into Sebastian. They met in Scandals the past summer when he was a sophomore. It was Patrick´s first boyfriend; he had dated a few girls before as a freshman, so by now he was sure that he was bisexual. He found Sebastian terribly charming and they dated the whole summer until a few weeks ago. He couldn´t stand that he was so rude and promiscuous.

Nobody but Karen knew about his secret and it wasn´t on his plans that people knew about his sexuality. "You look kinda hot sweating" Danielle interrupted his focus. Patrick turned around and saw her offering him a towel to clean his sweaty face.

"You haven´t seen me in yoga pants" He answered flirty. Both smiled at each other. Danielle talked more to guys than girls, everybody had noticed that. He suspected that she might be gay, but she couldn´t she was always flirting with guys, so she was just floosy. The girl laughed and began stretching out.

Patrick followed her. "So, are you nervous about sectionals?" He asked her.

"Not really" she responded stretching her arms out "We´re gonna kill this thing, but even if we don´t our looks will" Patrick laughed. They kept on stretching silently until Danielle was the one to break the silence.

"So, why didn´t you want to see your cocky hot boyfriend at the party?" She asked recklessly. Patrick freaked out on the inside "_How the hell did she find out?!"_ he thought

"What boyfriend?" He asked pretending dementia. Danielle was amused, she wasn´t going to buy the story of I was so wasted that I don´t remember a thing or any drunken guy excuses. She wasn´t going to say anything, she just wanted to know if what she had seen at the party was true.

Danielle wasn´t one of those gossipy girls who ran and told all the secrets she knew to some Jane or John Doe, it was something she loathed.

"I saw everything that night, and I took the liberty to check your phone when you were distracted." She was so cynical. Patrick couldn´t even get mad because if he showed he was, it would mean that what she thought was right. He shook his head

"You checked my phone?!" Patrick asked paranoid. "Wha... How?"

"When you were distracted, come on Patrick" she approached to him to whisper "I´ve seen you at Scandals" Deep inside she was trying to show him a little bit of support.

"Scandals?!" He said surprised. Patrick wasn´t ashamed of who he was. He just didn´t want anybody to know about his private life.

"Look, I´m not gonna tell anyone. Ok? Sorry for making you so uncomfortable and for helping you embrace yourself" She was about to go when Patrick pulled her close

"How did you see me there? It means that you are like me too. No straight people go to Scandals" Patrick said whispering. There was nothing she hated more than someone holding her like that. He was starting to get mad.

She wasn´t going to give him an explanation. She was about to push him away, but something stopped her. "Look, Patty cakes. I don´t give reasons, I just want to let you know that you don´t have to hide it, that you have someone who backs you up…" She didn´t want to say the next thing, but she thought it would be ok "My brother works there, he´s the bar tender, and I can´t see him. That´s why I´ve gone there" Patrick immediately froze. He didn´t know what to say, he just let go of her. Danielle walked away. She took her index finger to her head like saying "Think about it".

of her. Danielle walked away. She took her index finger to her head like saying "Think about it".

Ruby was practicing with Ryder their part of the song. She was excited about the competition; she wanted badly to win Nationals. She was actually motivated; even if she seemed shy she got a highly competitive spirit. She had spent a lot of time with Marley lately. They had become close, she also had spent time with Cameron since the party, he was a really sweet guy.

They had gone on a "date". They went skating and after that ate ice-cream; like little kids. After wards he taught her to play guitar and he sang John Mayer's´ "Clarity". Ruby opened a little bit with him. She had always been private, but found refuge in music. All the words she had to express, all her feelings and fears, dreams and hopes. She always found her way through music. That was the reason why she was so passionate when she sang.

She was feeling nervous about sectionals. It was the first time she performed for a big audience, it was very important to her that they achieved the sectionals trophy.

"Looks like you need a drink" Said Jake carrying two bottles of Gatorade on his hands.

"Thanks" Ruby said accepting the bottle. Jake sat down beside her.

"You know, you´ve been doing pretty well this last few weeks" he complimented.

"Well, I want to be perfect for Sectionals" she added.

"Don´t worry, you´ll be. I was just like you on my first Sectional, and believe me we had plenty of reasons to get nervous. We´ll be fine, trust me" He smiled gently and she returned the smile.

* * *

Finn could see how everyone else was preparing for the big day. There was so much in risk; his reputation, his job, and most importantly the New Directions reputation. He couldn´t get nervous, especially in front of them. "_What are they going to think if the see me like this? How am I going to be able to tell them that everything is ok if we lose?"_ his thoughts began to drown him.

He went outside the auditorium and dialed a number on his cellphone.

"_Hello" _answered a female voice. He couldn´t believe she had answered.

"_Hi, Rachel it´s, it´s Finn" _He said nervously, he could hear her giggle softly

"_Yeah, I know… I recognized your voice" _She tried to sound serious. Finn smiled a little. It had been a while since he last heard her voice.

"_I thought you were going to say that you recognized my number"_ *snort*

*giggle* "_Well, that too. I just couldn´t believe it was still the same on"_

Both laughed softly. Silence remained there for a minute when Rachel finally spoke

"_So… How you´ve been? Where are you?" _He felt a little pain in his chest. He tried not to cry.

"_I_´_ve been good *soft laugh* I *pause* I got my major on teaching" _He said optimistically "_I´m back in Lima, actually"_

_"Really?! That´s good. Finn. Congratulations. What are you teaching?" _She asked joyful. If Finn knew her as well as he used to, he knew that this conversation was being hard for both.

"_Show choir*soft laugh* I´m… in charge of the New Directions. Officially" _he said proudly

"_That is great Finn! Congratulations! *soft laughter* Are you codirecting with Mr. Schue?"_

_"No, no. He´s actually McKinley´s new principal and… he gave me the job" _he said enthusiastic.

"_That´s wonderful! He really deserves it" _There was another space of silence between them. This time Finn was the one who broke it.

"_Anyway, that´s not why I called you. I was hoping that you would give me some advice on the playlist and on some inspirational speech for the kids…it´s the first sectional for many of them so... I just feel like the break a leg speech is not enough.*giggle*" _Rachel laughed. There was a voice from behind saying "Five minutes for rehearsal Ms. Berry"; Finn felt awkward. "Sure" she said

"_Well, I know your set list is going to be great. You´ve always had good taste for music *both laugh*But about the speech, well just, tell them whatever that is in your heart, I´m sure it´ll be honest *pause*. Those kids are lucky to have you, I´m sure that they´ll be impeccably good. I wish I was there to see it…"_ He didn´t know what to say. It all was just too much for his emotions to handle.

"_Thanks Rachel, I really appreciate it" _He was on the edge of breaking down. And if he was feeling so emotional, for her it would be even worse; or, at least he thought so.

"_And Finn, Those kids couldn´t have found a better teacher than you" _She said before hanging up.

Finn felt the same way he felt when they broke up. It was as if that call had been a dream or a memory from long ago. There was no better way for him to relieve his pain than singing.

**_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_**

**_Our song on the_**

**_radio but it don't sound the same_**

**_When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear_**

**_your name_**

**_It all just sounds like ooooooooh_**

**_Mmm too young too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should've bought you flowers_**

**_and held your hand_**

**_Shoulda gave you all my hours_**

**_When I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby's dancin'_**

**_But she's dancin' with another man_**

**_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_**

**_Caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out my life_**

**_Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made ooh_**

**_And that haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

**_It all just sounds like ooooooooh_**

**_Mmm too young too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should've bought you flowers_**

**_and held your hand_**

**_Shoulda gave you all my hours_**

**_When I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby's dancin'_**

**_But she's dancin' with another man_**

**_Although it hurts_**

**_I'll be the first to say that_**

**_I was wrong_**

**_Oh I know I'll probably much too late_**

**_To try and apologize for my mistakes_**

**_But I just want you to know_**

**_I hope he buys you flowers_**

**_I hope he holds your hand_**

**_Give you all his hours_**

**_when he has the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Cause I remember how much you love to dance_**

**_Do all the things I should've done_**

**_When I was your man_**

**_Do all the things I should've done_**

**_When I was your man ..._**


	8. Chapter 8 Let s get it started

**_Hi guys, sorry I didn´t update two chapters last night. Here´s your update. Enjoy :)_**

Chapter 7.- Let´s Get it Started

Finally the day arrived. Sectionals were today. The New Directions got to the bus and arrived at Carmel High; the home of the once powerful and unstoppable Vocal Adrenaline. Miss Pillsbury had gone to support them with Coach Beiste and Mike Chang too. Their costume was:

Boys: A blue shirt a pink bowtie and black pants. It looked very vibrant.

Girls: pink dresses with blue ribbons on their heads and black ribbons on their waist. It matched the boys costume perfectly. They had chosen those colors because they were joyful and very noticeable.

The school was full. Surprisingly show choir had become popular amongst the Ohio community. People were buying food, talking or simply taking pictures. The seniors were trying to calm down the younger members, also Miss Pillsbury. Meanwhile Mike was trying to calm Finn down.

"We´ll do fine, trust them Finn" Mike said giving him pads on his back.

"Thanks man, I hope so. It´s just that I´m a little worried that´s all" Mike shook his head.

"Well, don´t let them see you worried. Otherwise you´ll just make them more nervous"

"Yeah, at least we´re the second ones to compete" Finn added before he took a zip of his water.

"I think I´m going to puke" Lisa said. Robert caressed her back trying to calm her down.

"Relax! It´s just a competition, it´s not the end of the world. We´ll be just fine" Danielle responded carelessly, but inside she was a little nervous.

Everybody was running scales and warming up their voices. Cameron certainly was excited, when he got nervous he began jumping and talking a lot. He approached to Ruby who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Nervous?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Terrified, but I can handle it" She said turning around and fixing his tie. Cameron smiled and hugged her. Ruby smiled.

Karen was nervous, she had seen him. The Warblers had already arrived and unluckily for her he had already seen her. He was walking towards her, thus she didn´t go away. It was time to talk and clear things out.

"So here you are" She said. He looked arrogant, but still uncertain of what to say to her. It had been a long time since they had last spoken.

"And here you are" He smiled a little, but his gesture caused nothing on her. "You look lovely"

"Thanks" she said sharply. He noticed that she wasn´t going to make an effort on talking to him more than she already was doing.

"I wanted to wish you luck tonight" he said smiling trying to pull out a conversation out of her

"Thanks, but you´re gonna need it" Her comment only made the boy laugh. Karen always loved when he smiled, it made her feel so little and like she lived on a castle in the clouds

"Why so sure?" He said getting close to her, looking at her trying to bring out all of his charm. She looked down and suddenly they were face to face. He was getting cocky, yet his eyes looked sweet. Their eyes met and she knew he was broken hearted, but that wasn´t going to work on her anymore.

"Because I just know" The boy looked away laughing. He felt a little hurt. He wanted to kiss her, but apparently he wasn´t going to do it tonight.

"Well, just be sure of one thing Karen" He looked at her serious. His faces were so changing, like a tornado of emotions. "I´m gonna get you back" She laughed, he was more of a drama queen than she sometimes could be.

"Yeah, we´ll see about that Thomas" She walked away from him and he did nothing but stare. "I mean it!" he shouted, and then he walked away.

Patrick had been trying to avoid Sebastian all week long. He didn´t know why he was so persistent, Patrick thought he had made it clear that he was no longer interested on him. He wasn´t concerned about the competition, but about someone finding out his secret.

"_Everyone likes Unique on the glee club, but outside the choir room… it´s different_. _He´s leaving and nobody will care anymore, but if they know about me… I´m gonna be treated just the same"_. He went to look for Danielle.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second" He asked her. Danielle nodded

"What´s up?" Patrick took a deep breath.

"It´s about… *whisper* the thing you found out"

"You´re finally admitting you´re out of the closet" An amused guy said from a short distance. It was Sebastian. He smiled sarcastically to both of them. "Can I have a word with him alone Joann Jett drag?"

"Sure Ritchie Bitch" She said leaving.

"Why have you been ignoring my calls, and my texts?" Sebastian asked ironically

"What are you doing here? I think I made it very clear when I stopped answering that I didn´t want anything to do with you anymore" Patrick said protesting.

"Please, I just… I want to talk. I don´t understand why would you run away that night. Everything was going fine"

"Because I realized I´m not interested Sebastian. Can´t you understand that?" Both remained quiet when the bell rang. The competition was about to begin.

"At least, let´s talk like adults. Please. After this" Sebastian begged. Patrick sighed.

"Alright… But no funny business! Ok?" Sebastian smiled; Patrick left him to gather with his team.

"Ok guys" Finn began his inspirational speech "It´s our first competition, I´ve seen all of you these past few weeks, You´re wonderfully talented. Each and every one of you and no matter what happens today I´m sure you´ll kick butt up there" His kids laughed. "I feel very proud of you" He said looking at all his students faces. Something felt very right deep inside. "You´re all stars, now let´s go and shine" They hugged after his inspirational words and went to their green room awaiting their performance.

The teachers were sitting on the auditorium at the middle. They had perfect vision. The judges were: Rod Remington Ohio´s oldest T.V face, some Show Choir council member and Doctor Wu the town's gynecologist.

The first ones to perform were Vocal Adrenaline with the Shania Twain hit "Man I feel like a woman" They looked pathetic. Finn remembered them as a once feared and glorious sound machine and now they were just lame. Afterwards they sung a Missy Elliot song and massacred version of 1973 from James Blunt. They had lost their touch and it was depressing to watch them.

Their costumes were good though, they were dressing in white and red.

Now it was the New Directions turn. The curtain opened once again and the show began.

**_Ryder: I Turn the music up, I got my records on  
I shut the world outside until the lights come on  
Jake: Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone  
I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song_**

Patrick and Cameron: And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night  
Until Monday morning feels another life  
Robert: I turn the music up  
I'm on a roll this time  
And heaven is in sight 

The boys danced and turned with pivot spins smiling at the judges and the audience**__**

Ryder and Cameron: I turn the music up, I got my records on  
From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song  
Jake and Patrick: Don't want to see another generation drop  
I'd rather be a comma than a full stop

All: Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees  
Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes  
But my heart is beating and my pulses start  
Cathedrals in my heart 

The girls appeared and began dancing with the guys as they made the choruses.**__**

Robert: And we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into  
To tell me it's alright  
Patrick and Robert: As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony  
And every tear's a waterfall  
ALL: Is a waterfall  
Oh  
Is a waterfall  
Oh oh oh  
Is a is a waterfall  
Every tear  
Is a waterfall  
Oh oh oh 

Finn was smiling; it was just as he had imagined it would be. The audience was clapping and singing with them**__**

Cameron: So you can hurt, hurt me bad  
But still I'll raise the flag 

They repeated the chorus one more time as they danced as if there was no tomorrow, they seemed confident and really happy. All the nerves they had disappeared. Robert sung the last part solo and the others made the chorus.**__**

All: Oh  
It was a wa wa wa wa wa-a-terfall  
A wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall

The crowd greeted them with cheer and the next number began.

**_Karen and Kitty: Ice Ice baby (x4)_**

**_Ryder: Yo VIP  
Jake: Let's kick it!_**

Cameron: Pressure, pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Unique: Under pressure, that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets

Robert: It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about,  
Watching some good friends  
Marley and Jake: Screaming `Let me out'  
Danielle: Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
Ryder and Kitty: Pressure on people, people on streets

Karen: Ice Ice Baby [x2]

Patrick: All right stop  
Lisa and Kitty: Collaborate and listen  
Ice's back with a brand new invention  
Lisa: Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Kitty and Ryder: Will it ever stop?  
Yo - I don't know  
Ryder: Turn off the lights and I'll go  
Danielle and Ryder: To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle

Lisa: Dance - Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly - when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it  
You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye  
The kid dont play  
If there was a problem  
Yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Robert: Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Marley:Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Unique Marley and Robert: Why can't we give love?  
Give love give love give love give love give  
love give love give love give love

All: 'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And loves dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure

People stood up and shouted positive things, their performance was doing great, all they had to do was sing the next song

**_Marley: Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade _**

**__**The boys were now their chorus

**_You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me out  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_**

Kitty and Marley: This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me no  
Karen and Danielle: This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me no  
Marley and Lisa: Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and blows  
Unique and Marley: But you´re not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you´re never gonna ever take away from me

Unique: I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me

Danielle and Lisa: 'Cause you rip me off  
Your love was cheap  
Kitty: It was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep you let me down  
Unique and Kitty: But that was then, and this is now  
Now look at me

ALL: This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
Throw your sticks and the stones  
Throw your bombs and blows  
But you´re not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you´re never gonna ever take away from me

Karen: Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A fire work a dancing flame  
Danielle and Marley: You won´t ever put me out again  
I'm glowing oh, oh  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
Unique: It don´t mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah yeah  
Except for me

ALL: This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
Unique and Danielle: Throw your sticks and the stones  
Throw your bombs and blows  
LISA AND KITTY: But you´re not gonna break my soul  
ALL: This is the part of me  
That you´re never gonna ever take away from me

This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and blows  
But you´re not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you'll never gonna ever take away from me

They were amazing, Mike was excited to see them dancing and singing their hearts out. The New Directions were filled with energy. All the McKinley teachers were proud. Now came the most thrilling part: The Warblers Performance.

Thomas stood center stage and said "Good Afternoon, My Name is Thomas Sheridan and we are The Dalton Academy Warblers.

They began singing a three way part harmony and Sebastian began singing.

**_If you ever leave me, baby,_**

**_Leave some morphine at my door_**

**_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_**

**_To realize what we used to have,_**

**_We don't have it anymore._**

His face seemed full of heartbreak, Karen knew this song was for her, and she also knew that Thomas´ sentimentalism always won the judges; she always hated that about him.

**_There's no religion that could save me_**

**_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_**

**_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_**

**_To keep you by my side_**

**_Or keep you from walkin' out the door._**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_Just like the clouds_**

**_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_**

**_Every day, it will rain rain rain rain_**

The boys made the choruses

**_I'll never be your mother's favorite_**

**_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_**

**_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_**

**_Sayin there goes my little girl_**

**_Walkin' with that troublesome guy_**

**_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_**

**_Oooh well but little darlin' watch me change their minds_**

**_Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_**

**_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_**

**_If That'll make you mine_**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_Just like the clouds_**

**_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_**

**_Every day, it will rain rain rain raain_**

**_Don't you say, Goodbye,(x2)_**

**_Don't you say, goodbye(x2)_**

**_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_**

**_That'll make it right_**

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_Just like the clouds_**

**_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_**

**_Every day, it will rain rain rain raain_**

The audience applauded the soulful song and there was a more upbeat one now. It was Kayne West´s stronger. The people began dancing; they were really good, the warblers sounded like machines. Finally their last song :

**_You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker _**

**__**There was the dancing part Finn was so worried about.

**_You ain´t nothing but a troublemaker girl_**

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand

Oh oh oh  
Trouble troublemaker yeah  
That's your middle name  
Oh oh oh  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more  
Oh oh oh  
Trouble troublemaker yeah  
That's your middle name  
Oh oh oh  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker 

**_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_**

Maybe I'm insane  
Cos I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gonna change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  


The warblers began doing super human jumps and back flips, engaging the audience and making them go crazy. They were doing pretty well, yet Finn didn´t lose hope. He couldn´t let his kids see him like that.

**__**

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then pull me back  
Oh oh oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack 

That was it. That had been their performance, they were excellent. Nobody said anything, but they expected the best and the worst. After ten minutes all the teams were on stage. They could feel the rivalry. Finn held hands with his kids awaiting for the judges to reveal the results.

"Third Place" Doctor Wu said "Vocal Adrenaline" The audience clapped, they knew they didn´t aspire for more. They quickly accepted their price and left stage. "And now for the first place…" Nobody made a sound. It was now or never, the moment that would define The New Direction´s future "We have declared it a tie. Congratulations, you´re all moving on to the next stage" Both teams rejoiced.

They had done it this time, but they had to get much better if they wanted to beat the warblers next time.


	9. NOTICE

**_Hi guys, first of all I owe you all a HUGE apology I already have the chapter done, but due to what happened recently with Cory I might reconsider if I should finish the story or not. I´m sorry but it´s really difficult for me to try to imagine his character taking over if he´s already gone and not cry with every word I write. I was a very big fan of his and he willl always be with us because the ones you love never truly leave, but if for many gleeks it´s been tough for me it´s even harder. I really don´t want to let you down. I don´t promise anything, I´m sorry if you were liking the fic, and sorry if this notice dissapoints you if it wasn´t what you expected. _**

**_I know these words may not work as solice, but somebody once said to me that remembrance is a way of meeting..._**

**_Thanks for taking the time to read this note._**

**_R.I.P Cory Monteith._**


	10. Chapter 9 Teenage Dreams

**_Hi guys, well first of all I want to apologize again for not publishing, but I decided I´m going to continue with the fic. I tried to make this chapter better beacause it seemed a little lazy at first, it was hard for me to write it, but this means I´m back on the writing. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. _**

Chapter 9. - Teenage Dreams

The entire weekend there were celebrations. Finn felt very proud and so did the New Directions; they had gone to Six Flags, partied from dusk to dawn. Finn received calls from his old friends congratulating him on his success. Apparently Mike had told everybody about the New Directions being directed by Finn.

His mom felt so proud and finally he seemed to have let go of his long term depression after the club´s triumph.

He was having dinner with her at home. It was just the two of them; Burt was in Washington attending some congress meetings.

Carole Hummel-Hudson was the kindest and most understanding woman. Finn loved her very much and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her. She had cooked Finns favorite: meatballs in hot sauce with chips on the side. The house was quiet; nothing had ever been the same since the boys left for college.

Carole was happy to see Finn, she had barely heard from him since he entered college, but still she felt proud his son was finally steering on the right direction.

"Thanks mom, everything looks awesome" Finn said grabbing his knife and fork to start eating his dinner.

"Thanks honey, I´m just really glad you´re home" She also grabbed the knife and fork to start eating. "So, How´s work? Everything ok?"

Finn nodded as he chewed his meal, then he swallowed "It´s been great, we just won sectionals and we need to get ready for Regionals, Can you pass me the salt?" Carole approached the salt shaker to his son who was very focused on the food. It reminded her how things were back on his high school days. She felt like something was going to emerge from her eyes.

"I´m really happy for you Finn, you´ve become an excellent man." Finn stopped eating and looked directly at his mother's eyes. He could see how she was about to start crying. "I know… you´ve been through a lot, but you are turning out to be this… WONDERFUL MAN and… "Carole couldn´t even finish the sentence she started crying.

Finn stood up and hold her tightly. Carole was sobbing, but her tears were tears of joy and memories. He knew those tears meant years of sacrifices, of good and bad moments, of lessons and growth for the both of them. Finn handed his mother a tissue and she wiped off her tears.

"I remember when you started playing the drums and, you wanted to be just like all those rock stars, and your first football game, and how you wished to play on the NFL…" Finn felt really inspired. There was his lesson for the glee club.

The weekend after sectionals was a very intense one for the New Directions kid´s. They spent all day and all night celebrating their triumph, and regretted that it was only going to last a couple days and back on school they had to work even harder for the next stage.

* * *

They were on the hallways heading to the Choir Room. Patrick and Danielle had become very good friends. She had been very supportive with him with all the Sebastian Smythe rendezvous. Patrick had been talking to him. That night they won sectionals they didn´t go anywhere but they went out on the weekend. He took him to a very nice restaurant, to the movies and to walk in the park. A really normal date (one of the things that Sebastian hated because he couldn´t stand ordinary and common things), but as hard as Patrick tried he didn´t have fun. For him Sebastian was just a summer fling.

Things for Karen were really different. Thomas had appeared on her porch all dreamy and dazzling to take her out, and she just couldn´t refuse. He took her to a bar; they had a few drinks (with fake ID´s of course), danced and had a blast. She was falling all over again for him, even if she didn´t want to.

Finn was now on the auditorium, the glee club meeting was going to take place there. One by one his students arrived. The glee club members had three ways of getting inside: alone, in groups or in couples. And it was very clear by now who were the couples, and now Cameron and Ruby were one.

Marley felt happy for Ruby, she knew that secretly she liked Cameron in secret, and you could see how happy he was for being with her.

"Ok guys!" Finn shouted from center stage. "First of all let´s hear our final round of applause for our well-deserved first place at Sectionals" The were some whistles and cheers "However, we need to bring it up harder if we want to beat up The Warblers next time. So for this week´s assignment I want you to look deep inside you and bring us the reason why you started singing in first place" His students seemed confused, Finn wasn´t really good at giving introductions. "This week´s assignment is Idols!" So you better bring it up!" As always the kids got excited, and Finn couldn´t wait to see who was going to be first.

* * *

Next time in the auditorium, backstage was Karen and Danielle. Glee club was full of divas this year.

"What are you doing here? " Danielle asked.

"I didn´t realize you had to go first every time we have an assignment" Responded Karen in a sassy mood. Danielle felt upset and she couldn´t stop giving hateful looks at her.

Music began to play and the two girls started performing. Both were dressed with two iconic Rihanna looks.

**_Karen: I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
Danielle: I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_**

BOTH: Where have you been?  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd!

Where have you been,  
All my life, all my life?  
Where have you been, all my life?  
Where have you been, all my life?  
Where have you been, all my life?  
Where have you been, all my life?

One was upstaging the other; it was a really intense dance war between them.

Danielle: You can have me all you want  
Karen: Any way, any day  
Both: Just show me where you are tonight

The two of them looked like they were Rihanna giving a show, it was really like they had been taught by her.

**_Karen: I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Danielle: Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Both: Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe._**

That had been a really good performance.

"Ladies that was an EXCELLENT HOMAGE to Rihanna" Both girls smiled at the crowd, yet not at each other.

Jake was now standing in the middle of the stage. He was dressing in white.

"Well, my idol while growing up was… and it´s sort of embarrassing but my Idol was Justin Timberlake" Everybody looked kinda surprised. Jake smiled at the audience and then said "Hit it!"

**_Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me_**

Got time, but I don't mind  
Just wanna rock you girl  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on, just give it up girl  
See I've been watching you  
I like the way you move  
So go ahead, girl, just do  
That ass shaking thing you do

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you girl  
Make a move, but be calm  
Let's go, let's give it up girl  
See it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
Pull you close and share my groove

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
Better have you naked by the end of this song

Hey  
Dance with me  
Yea  
Come on baby

Don't be so quick to walk away (Don't walk away)  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body (Let me rock your body)  
Please stay (Come on and)  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)  
Dance with me Just let me rock you (Do do do do)  
Till the break of day (Come on and)  
Dance with me

Are you feeling me?  
Let's do something  
Let's make a bet  
Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song

Jake had danced exactly like Justin, as always he was sexy and like the perfect addition to any boy band.

Ryder had planned a great number. His only creative outlet was the glee club, he spent all day studying, he had learned to balance his time during the last 3 years at McKinley, he felt melancholic most of the times, especially because it was his last year. He was planning to go to Penn State with a football scholarship, but he had to upgrade his SAT score.

He was going to miss McKinley and his friends, but this year meant it was all or nothing. He didn´t want to leave Lima without being part of the history of the titans.

* * *

The New Directions gathered on the auditorium and a disco like beat began. The cheerios were dancing on stage and Ryder appeared using a sleeveless t-shirt jeans and his hair combed like one British pop idol. The girls started screaming and getting wild, apparently Jake wasn´t the only one who knew how to look sexy.

**_Me with the floorshow  
Kickin' with your torso  
Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so  
Wave your hands if you´re not with the man  
Can I kick it?  
CHEERIOS AND GIRLS: (Yes you can)  
I got  
ALL: (Funk)  
You got  
ALL: (Soul)  
RYDER AND GIRLS: We got everybody  
I've got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It's time to move your body_**

Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness?  
Every girl, every man  
Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But your making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keepin' me up all night

Ryder had made everybody dance, the girls got upstage and joined him. Cameron was trying to look as sexy as Ryder dancing which made Ruby smile a little they looked really happy. Patrick danced with Karen and Danielle, something that Karen didn´t seem to like, especially after the Rihanna debacle. She was definitely going to keep an eye on her.

**_Singin' in the classes  
Music for your masses  
Give no head  
No backstage passes  
Have a proper giggle  
I'll be quite polite  
But when I rock the mic  
I rock the mic  
Girls: (Right)  
You got no love, then you're with the wrong man  
It's time to move your body_**

He grabbed Robert and Patrick and pushed him towards Lisa**_  
If you can't get a girl  
But your best friend can  
It's time to move your body_**

Ryder made some hip moves like the old icon. Finn instantly thought of Sam that time when he and Rachel had found him at that strip club, but he definitely had made a better performance than Jake.

I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos your keeping me up all night

Pimpin' aint easy  
Most of them fleece me  
Every night  
Pimpin' ain't easy  
But if you're sellin' it  
It's alright

Come on!

AlI: don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night

I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night

The next time the auditorium was filled with UK flags and Robert, Cameron and Patrick wore black suits and white shirts. Each one played an instrument. The jazz band was dressed just like them.

"Hi guys" said Finn. "What have you got for us today?" Robert searched for the microphone above the piano.

"Well, we got talking and we found we had some huge idols in common"

"McCartney" Cameron said

"Harrison" Robert added.

"And Lennon" Patrick said "They are all great artists but we decided to put them back together again with this song"

They began playing before Finn could say anything.

**_Cameron: Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Patrick: Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Robert: Remember I'll always be true_**

Robert: And then while I'm away  
Patrick and Robert: I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

Cameron: I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
Patrick and Cameron: The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true

Both were flirting with Ruby and Danielle; Karen immediately noticed. She really didn´t like the idea of Patrickgoing out with someone as rude and egocentric as her.

Robert and Cameron: And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

Ruby liked Cameron, he was a really sweet guy, and she felt as if she could open up completely with him. Somehow he understood her, and Ruby hadn´t trust anyone since the last time a guy broke her heart and made her the way she was.

Cameron: All my loving, I will send to you  
Robert: All my loving, darling I'll be true

ALL: Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true

And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

Robert: All my loving, I will send to you  
Patrick: All my loving, darling I'll be true  
Patrick and Cameron: All my loving, all my loving  
ALL: Ooh, all my loving, I will send to you

After the guys finished Marley Unique and Lisa stood center stage. They wore funny outfits, like edgy and at the same time cool. Unique wore a Mohawk wig, Marley had her hair picked up on two little pony tails and Lisa wore a reggae style.

"You´re outfits are really cool girls" Finn said

"Thanks" Unique answered "We look fabulous!" Finn laughed. Wade was filled with theatricality.

"Like the guys, we found out we had an Idol in common; Pink" Marley said.

"We chose her because she´s a true inspiration and she´s just amazing, so we hope you like our number" Lisa added and the music began.

**_ALL: Na-na-na-na, na-na, naNa-na-na-na na-naNa-na-na-na, na-na, naNa-na-na-na na-na_**

**_Lisa: I guess I just lost my husband I don't know where he went So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent _**

**_(Nope!)  
Unique: I got a brand new attitude And I'm gonna wear it tonight I'm gonna get in trouble I wanna start a fight  
Lisa and Marley: Na-na-na-na, na-na, na I wanna start a fight Na-na-na-na, na-na, na I wanna start a fight!  
Marley: So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you  
Unique and Marley: And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight  
Lisa and Unique: I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool  
ALL: So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight  
Lisa: Uh, check my flow, uh_**

They were imitating Pink, it was really original, it was Lisa´s first performance without Robert and she did pretty good**_  
Lisa: The waiter just took my table And gave it to Jessica Simp, shit! I guess I'll go sit with drum boy At least he'll know how to hit_**

The three were acting like Pink on the video, making a fun mess upstage, dancing around and having a blast. Each of their looks represented a different stage of the artist. She could be serious at the same time and totally bad-ass, but still fun and really amazing.

**_Marley: What if this song's on the radio Then somebody's gonna die I'm gonna get in trouble My ex will start a fight  
Unique: Na-na-na-na, na-na, na He's gonna start a fight _**

The rest of the club was exited. Finn had noticed that the last trio and this trio were powerful combinations he could use for the next competition.

**_ALL: Na-na-na-na, na-na, na We're all gonna get in a fight!  
So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you  
And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool  
So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight_**

**_Marley: You weren't there You never were You want it all But that's not fair  
Unique and Lisa: I gave you life I gave my all You weren't there You let me fall  
ALL: So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you  
And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool  
So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight  
No no, no no I don't want you tonight You weren't there I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool  
So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight  
Ba-da-da-da, da-da_**

Everybody clapped and shouted. They had done great; their performance was full of energy.

By the time everybody had gone out Karen had waited for Danielle on the parking lot. The girl stood beside Danielle´s motorcycle, she was bewildered. Danielle had had trouble for fighting in the past, she knew that that was Karen was looking for, and her eyes were filled with anger and threat.

"May I ask, why on earth are you standing beside my bike?" Danielle asked annoyed. Karen walked towards, still threatening, yet Danielle stayed cool. She didn´t want another drama

"Look Selena Gomez" Karen stood in front of her "I want you to stop talking to Patrick alright?" Danielle was confused, she didn´t know where was all this coming from.

"What?! Jesus, you really need to see a psychiatrist, you´re kinda wacko" said Danielle trying to access her vehicle but Karen stood in her way.

"Let me make this very clear, your relationship with him, no matter how awkward and twisted it looks, is just allowed on school grounds, ok? He may trust you, but I don´t, so back off before he gets hurt". While she was giving her speech the other girl looked down smiling, she thought her whole scene was hilarious.

"First of all, no one stands on my way, alright?" She pushed Karen away and she got up in her motorcycle. She turned it on. Karen was about to lose her temper, she just couldn´t stand her. "Second, call me Selena Gomez once again and I´ll go all Ike on your sorry ass Tina Turner" She put on her helmet and then drove away from her full speed.


	11. Chapter 10 The Break Down

_**Hi guys, well I hope you enjoyed last chapter, here´s the new one. Like I said a couple chapters before I´ll be adding some new Characters for the next chapters, so I hope you like it. Thanks :)**_

* * *

Chapter 10.- The break down

It was a Friday afternoon; the last days had been a little bit tedious and rough for the New Directions so each one of its members was going to try to relax that weekend. Finn was going to work at the tire shop and later he would have a little teacher gathering with Will, Emma and Coach Beiste. Meanwhile his students were going to go to Six Flags so they could get rid of the stress and have a nice time.

The New directions had agreed to meet at the bus stop where the vehicle would take them to their destination. It was all Jakes and Ryder´s idea.

Kitty and Wade were waiting for the rest to arrive; they were ready to have fun. Wade couldn´t believe that he and Kitty could get along this well, they hated each other at first, Kitty laughed every time she remembered all the funny insults she used to say to him, and she was still surprised that he didn´t take it personal and that they had become really good friends.

"Hey" Ryder shouted from the distance provoking a smile in both. He hugged them and they began talking with each other. He liked to see them like that, without the cheerio and girl costume. He preferred to see their natural selves.

"Are we going out today or not?" Wade demanded.

"Well we didn´t come here to take a look at the stop sign did we?" He asked , Wade shook his head.

"I hate unpunctual people, I mean they´re not zombies to arrive this late" Kitty said upset; Ryder and Wade laughed, suddenly Wade´s eyes were covered by two hands. It was Marley and Jake.

"Sorry for arriving late, we had to do something earlier" she apologized.

"Well, that´s not gonna make the rest come here on time is it?" Kitty answered in a moody voice. Sometimes she could have more temper than Wade, Karen and Danielle together.

A car approached and parked nearby. It was Ruby, Cameron, Robert and Lisa.

"Sorry guys, we´re late" Lisa said as she helped Robert get out of the car.

"Yes we can see that" Kitty answered impatient. They didn´t say anything else and just approached to them.

Cameron was hugging Ruby by the back. He felt really in peace when he was with her, he had never felt that way for anybody else. Ruby smiled warmly; somehow she felt she could be safe beneath those toothpick arms and that everything would be ok.

Karen arrived running with holding Patrick´s hand, and a few minutes later, received Kitty´s punctuality lesson and waited for Danielle to arrive, honestly Karen didn´t want her to come, but Patrick was hoping that she would come. He needed to talk to her about some issues with Sebastian he was having.

They waited for her a couple of minutes more, but since she hadn´t arrived they left.

* * *

The teachers gathering was taking place on the school´s gym. Finn felt weird among all those adults, for the rest of the teachers he was still the quarterback that graduated a couple years ago and that surprisingly turned out to be a young teacher.

Will and Emma were waiting for him, they tried to re-introduce him to the rest of the teachers, and all he heard the entire evening were things like: "I never imagined you would be a doing this", "Football didn´t go well right?", "Why are you a teacher?" or "Aren´t you supposed to be in college?"

That´s why he had so much appreciation for Will, Emma and Coach Beiste, they had believed in him all along and always supported him. He was discussing with Shannon all his plans for the glee club and sharing his results in the competition.

"Well Finn, congratulations" she said padding his back. "You surely are going to win regionals"

"Thanks Shannon" *sigh* "It´s still weird for me calling you by your name" he said between shy laughs.

"Don´t worry Finn, it´s weird for me too not calling you Pumpkin" both laughed. Emma was approaching towards them. Finn had always felt a special fondness with her, he had always noticed how fragile she was, even if she gave strong advice to the other students, and after the "romantic moment" they hadn´t really talked.

"Finn, can we talk for a minute?" Emma said shyly.

He nodded "Yeah, sure" she tried not to look so worried for him not to notice it, but she didn´t have good news for him.

* * *

Back on Six Flags they tried to stay together all the time. The team felt more united now (with a few exceptions), but when they performed it was like a giant wall of sound that astonished people with all their talent and amazing voices.

Patrick was worried, the night before he had spoken to Danielle and she assured him that she would be there; but she sounded suspicious, he feared something terrible must have happened to her. "_Maybe, she´s just with her brother, or she had stuff to do"_ he thought. He was trying hide his concerns, otherwise Karen would notice and start giving him lectures about the matter all over again. He felt very upset whenever she scolded him, she was his best friend, but sometimes she could really cross the line.

Ryder and Jake were taking care of Robert once in a while; they had grown fond for the guy. He had an excellent sense of humor considering he might me a little sensitive due to his condition. They wanted the entire group to have fun.

Cameron and Ruby on the other hand, went away from the group every chance they could. It was not that they didn´t want to hang out with them, but they just felt like going to a place that only they knew, somehow, for Cameron, whenever he was beside her there was just nothing else around and it was just them in the world.

After their second roller-coaster ride they felt like getting a bite to eat.

"That was awesome, even for the second time!" Ruby exclaimed

"Well, not for me, I´m quite dizzy" Cameron complaint. They bought two slices of pizza and later sat down at a table on the fast food section.

They began eating, he looked quite funny. Ruby smiled kindly at him, he was so hungry that he didn´t care he was eating like a caveman in front of her, but he was only acting like one to make her laugh.

They almost never talked, and if they did all the things they needed to say to each other were spoken by their eyes. They could just contemplate each other for hours and still say everything with just one look.

Finally Cameron was the one to break the silence.

"Thanks" He said. Ruby was confused; she had done nothing for him to be thankful or anything.

"For what?" she asked looking for his hand. Her fingers faced his. Cameron looked down at them and immediately held her hand, and after a minute of silence he finally said

"Well, for making me feel special. Nobody´s ever made me feel like I´m more than a joke before"

Ruby felt her heart stop, Cameron´s eyes looked right at hers, but she felt as if he was looking deep inside her, like a connection. They didn´t kiss, they didn´t hug, but their hands holding on to each other tightly meant something bigger, and it was just enough for them.

* * *

Emma and Finn had gone out on the hallway. They talked about lots of things, she gave him lots of teaching advices and some tips for difficult situations he could face in the future.

She was nervous, afraid of what her news would do to Finn. He was just fine, he had gotten out of his long term depression and she didn´t want to see him like that anymore, but if she didn´t tell him she would feel it would be worse.

"So, have you seen anybody of your friends lately?" She asked

*grunt* "Well, I saw Mike recently, I drink a beer with Puck every once in a while, Mercedes is touring with Kelly Rowland as her opening act… Kurt and Blaine *sigh* are in New York, and they gather with Quinn and Santana sometimes"

"Have you heard anything from Rachel? It´s… been a while-since I last heard of her" Miss Pillsbury asked trying to see Finn´s reaction. He looked uncomfortable, and that was what Emma feared. A thousand memories popped into his head and he just evaded the question.

"Emma, you´ve been looking for the perfect spot to tell me your big news, and you haven´t so… Can you please tell me what´s going on?" he said. Emma sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yes, well. It´s about… " she said inconclusively. Finn looked at her expecting an answer. *sigh* "It´s about Rachel, I… I thought you´d know … It´s on the internet…" she handed Finn her phone.

He grabbed it doubtfully and looked at the news. It was her, that moon-eyed girl he had met, wearing a gorgeous red dress walking on some red carpet beside a handsome blue eyed man with curly brown hair and glasses wearing an elegant tux. The headline said: "**BRODWAY GOLDEN COUPLE RINGING WEDDING BELLS"** His heart pounded hard and he wasn´t sure he was going to be strong enough to keep on reading, but he had to make sure it was true. He felt that tears were going to burst from his eyes. Emma held his arm tightly

The article said: **_After months of hard work and full houses their dream finally comes true. Brodway star Rachel Barbra Berry is finally marrying her fiancé: the eccentric producer a.k.a "The Gatsby of Brodway" Alexander Cornwell. The ceremony had been postponed due to the busy schedule of their most recent production of the Phantom of the Opera revival. The couple had been engaged since last summer and they met at the end of the production of the Funny Girl revival on which Berry impressed him with the iconic role of Fanny Brice_**

**_"We are both happy and sad to finish this dreamy season, but after a really long time we´re finally fulfilling our dream" declared Cornwell the last night at the Tony Awards red carpet._**

Finn handed the cellphone back to Emma and left the school. He felt shattered, he couldn´t stand the pain inside his chest, as if he was suffering a big heart attack.

He got inside his car, then did the only thing that could make him calm down

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a god that I don't believe in  
Cause I got time while she got freedom  
Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_**

Her best days would be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop me bleeding  
Cos she moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don´t break even

**_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces _**

He was crying, he just couldn´t bare it. Not again. He drove to Puck´s house; he was the only one who could console him now. Finn got down of his car, he called Puck. He was just not in the condition to drive; tears were streaming down his face. All he could see all those memories flashing his mind, but they felt like knives beneath his skin, piercing him deep inside.

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains  
Cause you left with no love, with no love to my name

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god i don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
No it don't break, no it don´t break even, no_**

He fell down on his knees, feeling broken and as if he was already dead. Puck arrived and rushed up to him.

"WHAT´S WRONG MAN?! WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked scared. Finn couldn´t stop crying, he hugged Puck .

"She´s gone Puck!*sob* I lost her!"

* * *

Patrick and Karen were playing on the arcade. They were tossing rings. She had really missed him, it had been a while since they last spoke and there was so much she had to tell him. Karen didn´t like Danielle because she felt like she was losing her best friend, and he meant a really big deal for her, both had been through a lot since they met and for all those years they had made each other stronger, and she was afraid that someone would step in and break it.

"It´s nice to know that I can still beat you at something" Patrick said. Both laughed; the man in charge gave them their price.

"Well, you know how great I am, after all I learned from the best" Karen responded and then they went to look for some cotton candy.

There was a moment of silence and she was the one to break it. "I´ve missed you, you know?" Patrick smiled and hugged her

"Me too K"*sigh* "Me too"

"I´ve got loads to tell you, Thomas has been looking for me, and… we went on this… kinda date" she said with a guilty voice

"Yeah? Well then why haven´t you talked to me?" he asked reproaching "I have a cell you know?" Karen felt indignant.

"Well, I would´ve but you´ve been so busy with your little _FRIEND…."_ She was about to start yelling and Patrick was starting to get upset.

"Don´t start with one of your lectures Karen, really…. I´m not going to listen to that anymore"

"Well, I do, because I´m your REAL FRIEND Patrick , and I know you, and you just don´t deserve to be treated like a toy, and that chick´s gonna treat you like one!" she scream, and Patrick had already lost it.

"Well tell me who the hell deserves me then?! A guy that wants nothing but someone to screw?! Or someone that just uses me as if I was just some kind of pet?!" Karen froze against his harsh words. "You may be my friend Karen, but you´re not my mother to tell me who I can or cannot be with " Patrick left, he was heading to take the bus when he saw Danielle coming towards him.

She looked uneasy, and scared, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Are you ok? What´s going on?" Patrick asked her. She was trying to catch her breath finally she said

"We´ve got biiig trouble…."


	12. Chapter 11- Just like a Pill

**_Hi guys, I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews, they made me feel quite flattered, I hope you like this chapter, for me it was quite difficult to write it, but i hope that you like it. :)_**

Chapter 11 .- Just like a Pill

The next day Danielle called the New Directions for a meeting, she had sent all a text so they could meet at McKinley. Everyone arrived uneasy, Danielle´s news were something to worry about.

"What´s wrong?" Jake asked, the group approached to her wondering what was the thing she had to tell.

"Why couldn´t this wait ´til Monday?" Ryder inquired. Everybody else was beginning to act aggressively, and it was obvious that they were, it was 5 am.

"Ok! I´ll tell you! Jesus!" Danielle yelled, the glee club looked at her expectantly. "Ok, I didn´t go to Six Flags last night because I was curious about something, and I found out that there´s been some serious stuff going on with our competition the last few weeks, I went to Idaho and I happened to break an entrance inside the Hooshierdaddies and I happen to have taped them. They´re not gonna be on our regionals, but the Warblers will, but still they were DAMN GOOD!

"That´s all?" Kitty said " I thought you were going to say somebody had died, or something…

"We beat them up at regionals and we certainly can do it again" Jake added.

"Well, I don´t know what you consider to be good but you better take a look at this" Danielle showed him her cellphone and the rest gathered around to look at it. It was Frida Romero and she was sounding amazing as always, they were singing Just a Dream from Nelly, suddenly another voice joined her.

It was a small, thin boy with spiked hair and voice like a cannon ball. He looked very much like Frida.

"Who is he?" Marley asked. Everyone else was speechless, that boy had a really powerful face and he sung every word with intensity.

"He´s Frida´s brother, Brandon Romero" Patrick said.

"And that means he is trouble" Danielle added. Cameron was really concerned; she looked away for a second when he saw Ruby talking to a guy near the school buses. She looked suspicious, and the guy that was with her, he was sure he had seen him somewhere else.

Finally the guy left, he wore a leather jacket a v- neck shirt and had short curly red hair. Ruby was now coming back, he pretended he hadn´t seen anything, but Ruby did look different

* * *

Finn woke up on a strange bed with a tremendous headache and sore muscles.

"How are you feeling?" a girl voice asked him. He couldn´t see well, his eyes were swollen. There she was, the most gorgeous girl he had met in his life.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Finn asked surprised, He hadn´t seen Quinn in a very long time. She hugged him tightly.

"I happen to be on a break from work, and I came to visit my mom, I knew that Puck was in town too so I was on my way to pay him a visit when he called me telling me what was going on" Finn´s expression changed, it turned serious. Quinn had been one of the first people to know about Rachel´s marriage, she had stayed a close friend to her, Kurt and Santana.

"So you already know huh?" Finn said sitting up. Quinn placed her hand on his shoulder, Finn didn´t do anything, he just wasn´t in a good place at the moment.

"Yes, I was one of the first ones to know" Finn said nothing. Quinn could feel his pain; she knew how it was like to lose something you really love. "I heard you became a teacher" she said trying to break the silence.

He nodded "Yeah, Mr. Schue gave me the job and I´m in charge of the glee club now" Quinn smiled at him widely.

"That´s good Finn, I´m very proud of you" Quinn said as she hugged him. Suddenly Puck entered with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go" he said as he offered both the beverages. "I´m really glad you´re here Quinn, I really wouldn´t have known what to do with him if it hadn´t been for you" Puck said.

"Well, that´s what family is for right?" she said and afterwards Puck pulled them towards him to surround them with his big muscly arms

"You know, you should really come to glee club with me this week, It´d be a lot of help if you did" Finn added, Puck smiled and so did Quinn. They wanted to be there for Finn especially now.

* * *

Ever since the parking lot emergency meeting Cameron hadn´t seen Ruby, he thought she was avoiding him or something. He was scared; he had had a rough time trying to tumble her walls down that if she pulled away from him he would feel devastated.

Suddenly he spotted her.

"Ruby!" He shouted pacing towards her. The girl stopped and turned around "I´ve been looking all over for you"

"Look Cameron not right now ok?!" Ruby yelled at him, he was surprised, she had never spoken to him that way before. She reacted immediately and then kissed him on the cheek "Gotta go, but see you soon ok?" she rushed away from him. She felt a little feverish "_Maybe she was on her way to see the nurse or something"_

Hours passed and it was finally time to go to the choir room. Finn, Puck and Quinn where there waiting for Finn´s kids to arrive. "I need to go to the rest room" Quinn said.

She walked to the nearest one. She looked at herself in the mirror and then she heard a strange noise from one of the cubicles. At first she was dubious if it was open.

"Hello?" She asked and then she opened the door. The girl had a pill on her hand and she was about to put it on her mouth, and the moment she was busted by Quinn she ran outside. She tried to follow her, but the girl had out run her.

Quinn went back to the choir room, she had to tell Finn what had just occurred.

"Finn, I need to tell you something" she was very concerned. Finn could see how uneasy she was.

"What´s wrong Quinn, are you ok?" Quinn nodded. "What happened?"

"I just saw a girl in the bath room about to take a pill" she said worried. Finn shook his head, he thought that it was just an exaggeration

"Maybe it was a pill for p.m.s or something Quinn" he said disregarded, Quinn shook her head. Sometimes Finn could be so close-minded

"You don´t run away if you get caught taking one of those pills Finn…" Quinn sighed

"Well did you see where she went or would you be able to recognize her if you saw her again?" Finn asked, Quinn looked away and saw the girl again entering by the second door, taking an isolated seat.

"There she is" she said "The one sitting alone" Finn turned around and saw Ruby breathing heavily. He really couldn´t believe it was her.

* * *

"_I can´t believe I was that stupid" _Ruby thought _"I should´ve done it elsewhere, I mean how stupid was I to do it here! And that woman saw me, and the worst part is that she´s here; she probably already told Mr. Hudson… Gosh! He´ll expel me from glee club and he´s going to tell my parents… Well, they wouldn´t care anyways…WHY IS SHE STILL STARING AT ME?! Well, at least I got rid of the drugs so no one can prove that they were… Just, be cool Ruby, act normal and no one will notice"_

"Well, now that you´ve been introduced we´re going to make a special assignment for this week" Finn said as he wrote "Drugs" on the white board. "Your assignment this week is to find some songs that talk about drugs and their abuse … So next time I wanna hear you ok?"

Danielle stood up, but this time she wasn´t going to sing first she was going to talk to Finn about her road trip to Idaho and her undercover report from the Hooshierdaddies.

After everyone was dismissed Finn stopped Ruby before she could go.

"Ruby, please wait" he said. She faced him with puppy eyes, she felt very sorry about what had just occurred. "We need to talk" Before he could say something else Ruby hugged him. She began crying.

"I´m so sorry Mr. Hudson, I´m sorry" she was sobbing, Finn felt so moved by her hug, he felt like he was about to cry too, he never imagined she would attempt to try those sort of things.

"It´s ok Ruby" He hugged her tightly, he didn´t know whether to scold her and make her see what she did was wrong or to make her know that she wasn´t alone and that she could count on him as a friend as well. "I´m gonna help you get through with this"

After she stopped crying they sat down and began discussing the problem.

"What on earth could make someone like you start consuming drugs?! "Finn asked in a concerned tone. She was still sobbing, it was very hard for her to admit she had hit rock bottom.

"I, don´t know… I feel so alone … I wanted to… Feel nothing… it just hurts too much sometimes to be so alone…" The girl had her head between her knees, Finn could feel her desperation. He somehow understood how she felt, he knew what it was like to look for an easy way, even if his easy way had been the army… It felt awful not knowing what to do when you hit the bottom.

He took her hands and the girl looked straight to him "Listen to me Ruby, very carefully ok?"

"Please don´t, tell principal Schuester, or Cameron… he´ll be very disappointed and Principal Schue will call my parents, well… they won´t care either way but, whatever you do please, please don´t expel me from glee club… " Ruby begged him, he shook his head still holding her hands.

"I won´t do that Ruby, neither I will tell Principal Schuester, but your parents need to know… You´re their daughter, they have to help you…"

"THEY DON´T CARE ABOUT ME! MY DAD WOULD RATHER BE WITH HIS SECRETARY AND MY MOM WOULD RATHER BE OUT WITH HER FRIENDS FROM THE COUNTRY CLUB THAN SPEND TIME WITH ME! I MEAN.. LOOK AT ME! NOT EVEN I WOULD SPEND TIME WITH MYSELF…. " she was about to start crying again "I´m worth nothing"

"Don´t you ever say that again!" Finn shouted "You don´t know how special and talented you are or how you captivate people with your voice! Never say that again, because you don´t know how much you may mean to the people around you, I mean… just look at Cameron, he´s just crazy about you! And if your parents don´t really value you, well… screw them! You know… once a girl I knew said something that kinda became the motto of the New Directions when she was here… "Ruby looked at him still with sad eyes then Finn said "Being part of something special makes you special… And we may not be really together as a team, but we´re forming this … little family, and you will always have us here for you. So if you ever need anything or someone to just... talk to. You can always look for me ok? " Finn wrote down his number on a piece of paper and gave it to her "But, still you need to talk to someone that can help you deal with this… " The girl nodded, and finally they hugged again.

* * *

The boys began with the drug week, they busted out a jam demonstrating once again their abilities to rock

**_Ryder: When you're out with your friends  
In your new Mercedes-Benz  
Patrick and Ryder: And you're on drugs  
Cameron: And you show up late for school  
'Cause you think you're really cool  
Cameron and Ryder: When you're on drugs  
And you put on your headphones  
Cameron and Patrick: And you step into the zone  
When you're on drugs  
But the world don't care  
If you are or are not there  
'Cause you're on drugs_**

Ryder: GIVE IT TO ME

ALL: We are all on drugs yeah  
Never getting enough (never get enough)  
We are all on drugs yeah  
Give me some of that stuff (WOO)

Patrick: And you twitch in your seat  
'Cause you wanna hit the street  
All: When you're on drugs  
Ryder: And you cause such a fuss  
ALL: 'Cause there's no one you can trust  
When you're on drugs  
Cameron: And the best of your days  
Will vanish in the haze  
When you're on drugs  
Ryder: And you wish you could quit  
'Cause you're really sick of it  
But you're on drugs

Patrick: GIVE IT TO ME

ALL: We are all on drugs yeah  
Never getting enough (never get enough)  
We are all on drugs yeah  
Give me some of that stuff (WOO)

We are all on drugs yeah  
Never getting enough  
We are all on drugs yeah  
Give me some of that stuff (WOO)

we are all on drugs (x4)

"That was a great performance guys, but we don´t celebrate drugs" Finn said. The guys looked disappointed. "So, who´s next?" Karen stood up with Unique and Kitty, then she said

"Sometimes, drugs aren´t just substances or those sort of things, sometimes it´s something more powerful than that"

"Hit it!" Kitty shouted.

**_Unique: Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep  
Kitty and Unique: I got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams  
Unique :I'm looking down every alley, I'm making us desperate 'cause  
I'm staying up all night hoping and hitting my head against the wall_**

Karen: What you got it's hard to find  
Karen and Kitty: I think about it all the time  
Unique: I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
ALL: I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Unique: I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
Karen: I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Kitty: Hey, so I gotta question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do you wanna make it hot, beat like an 808 drum?  
Karen: Is my love with your drug?  
Your drug, uh your drug  
Uh your drug is my love, your drug

ALL: Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Your love your love your love, is my drug 

The rest of the club celebrated the performance, but Finn and Quinn weren´t pleased with it.

"Guys, you´re just not getting it, yes sometimes when you´re in love you can get addicted to someone, but that´s not the point" Quinn began talking "Guys, I know… you may think that using this might be fun, but it´s not. It really causes some huge damage to you, and as fun as it may look to get high and not remember what you did last night, the fact is that … people do it because they are actually on dark places they just can´t get out and that´s when drugs come in…" She said looking at Ruby, and Cameron understood what was going on, he just didn´t know what to say to her…

"I think I know what you mean, and.. I think I have the perfect song" Danielle intervened. She stood up and then began singing.

**_Lying here on the floor where u left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun_**

I can't stay on your life support  
there's a shortage in the switch  
I can´t stay on your morphine  
Cause it's making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but  
she's being a little bitch  
I'll think I'll get out of here  
Where I can run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You're making me ill  
You keep making me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
It must be a bad trip  
All the other pills were different  
Maybe I should get some help  
I can't stay on your life support  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine  
Cause it's making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
I guess I'll get out of here  
Where I can run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You're making me ill  
You keep making me ill 

"Now, that´s more like it guys" Finn said. When glee club rehearsal finished Cameron looked for Ruby.

He didn't´ know what to say, so when she was about to go he ran and hugged her from behind.

She freaked out; she thought that if he found out that she was the one that consumed drugs he would never speak to her again. "I´m never leaving you alone, do you hear me? NEVER" he said whispering. He hugged her with all the strength he had in him.

Ruby turned around stepped on her toes to reach his lips. Cameron pulled her closer the moment their lips touched. That moment they knew that they were in love with each other.

* * *

Finn and Quinn had been accompanying Ruby to some special center where people who had drug problems attended. Cameron decided to accompany them too; Ruby was very grateful to all of them. She felt much better and on her sessions she met people that had it worse than her, and that she had more people that could understand her and help her face her problem, she promised herself she would do much better and she found that she had something to live for, she wanted to show her talent and make the people feel the way she felt with her music.

Again the choir room was ready to listen to whoever was next on the list to sing. Quinn had some number prepared with Ruby.

She began introducing the number. It was an acoustic version of pink´s hit "Don´t let me get me"

"When I was your age, I had some rough time finding myself, I had struggled with … a lot of things, and for a while I thought about consuming drugs, thinking that it would actually make me feel better, but I just found a reason to get better and to get up… And I met people who did drugs because they just didn´t accept themselves or their reality… so I want to dedicate this song for anyone who has felt that way before…."

**_ Quinn: Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right_**

Ruby: Every day I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself

Both: Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

Quinn: Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Both: Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Ruby: Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Both: Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Quinn: Don't wanna be my friend no more  
Both: I wanna be somebody else

Ruby: Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Both: Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else 

They all clapped, it was a very emotional performance, and that was when everybody understood that the whole drug week had been meant for Ruby, so they all went to hug her.

The closing number was going to be in the auditorium, it had all been Finn and Cameron´s idea. They were all wearing green shirts and jeans, and they would throw colored paint at each other.

**_Cameron: Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Finn: Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Cameron and Ruby: Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_**

Finn: Speak to me 

**_ALL: when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_**

Ruby: So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Ruby and Quinn: Could be a night when your life ends  
Marley: Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
Unique and Marley: All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Marley: Your hands are mine to hold

Finn and Cameron: Speak to me

**_ALL: when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_**

Cameron and Ruby: When everything is wrong we move along  
ALL: (Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Ryder and Kitty: When everything is wrong, we move along  
Marley, Finn and Ruby: Along, along, along

Finn: When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
[x3]

Marley: (Move along)  
ALL: (Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Cameron and Quinn: Right back what is wrong  
Finn and Ruby: We move along


	13. Chapter 12 Can t Hold us

**_Hi guys, well here´s the new chapter of the fic. I hope you liked last chapter, I would like to know what songs would you like the new directions to perform? or what characters would you like to see next? please leave a review to let me know :). I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Chapter 12.- Can´t Hold Us

__It was Thanksgiving eve, and regionals were taking place again, luckily regionals would take place in Ohio. Now that Mike had let everyone know that Finn was in charge of the glee club they would come to show him support. Mercedes came all the way from L.A, Brittany would come from MIT, Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Santana would come from New York, and for obvious reasons Finn wasn´t expecting that Rachel would show up.

They gathered at Breadstixx for a friendly reunion dinner. They talked about the golden days and all the things they had been doing for the past few years. Artie described how his college experience was going on, he was just halfway through his career and he had participated on some independent film productions. Blaine was on his sophomore year at NYADA and he had been attending to several auditions for Brodway shows; Britanny was just working on some research of a very odd project that involved Lord Tubbington.

Santana on the other hand had gotten a job on a prestigious contemporary dance company and she would start touring next month. Kurt was now in charge of his own column at , and sometimes he worked as a musical critique. Nobody talked about Rachel because they didn´t want Finn to feel bad.

Everybody was laughing, but Kurt noticed that Finn was sort of blue. He loved Rachel, but Finn was his brother (stepbrother), and somehow that was more important than his friendship with Rachel. He stood up and grabbed his glass and a fork. He crashed them softly one against the other so everybody would keep quiet.

Kurt grunted "I would like to propose a toast" He said raising his voice. All eyes where on him. "I want all of you to give a big hand to Finn here, who has certainly become the shinning knight in armor we all knew he would be" His friends clapped and patted him on the back, Finn blushed a little and showed a modest grin on his face. "I´m certain that you will win tomorrow because like always, you´ve put your heart into this and with your remarkable leader skills you will surely lead the new New Directions to a glorious National Championship" Kurt was looking Finn directly in the eye, he felt moved by Kurts words, and he wanted to win Regionals to make all his friends proud of him. "So let´s raise our glasses to Finn" The old group of friends raised their glasses in unison. They felt like a family again.

* * *

Regionals would be hosted by The Warblers, some of the New Direction kids were scared, Dalton´s auditorium was much bigger than the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, and much more elegant too. Luckily the New Directions were going to be the last ones to perform. Their competition were The Warblers, and The Jane Addams Academy (which was the old New Directions first competition), they were the first ones to perform.

Finn escorted his friends to their seats, they filled an entire row.

"I´m really excited" Kurt said

"Well, I´m sure they´ll be great up there, but for what I´ve heard the Warblers have some new talents" Blaine expressed showing pride, eventhough he rooted for the New Directions he also showed support to his once alma mater.

"What´s this year theme?" asked Britanny innocently to Santana who was sitted beside her. They weren´t together anymore, but they still kept in touch with each other, after all they were still best friends. Santana checked her brossure

"It´s.. today´s hits" She answered complainingn"I mean, they could´ve looked for a better theme or something, we had some great themes when we competed"

" Remember when we competed against The Jane Addams Academy and those kids who sang pretty badly? I know we won because they did it un purpose, because they felt guilty for stealing our set list"

"Britt, those were deaf kids, that´s how deaf people sound when they talk, or sing" Santana said a little bit entertained by Brittany´s comment. "And we won because in the end we were awesome, even with improvised numbers"

"No, they even apologized to me" Brittany said, Santana couldn´t help but to laugh. Brittany was still her sweet self.

"So how does it feel to work beside Kelly Rowland Beyonce?" asked Puck to Mercedes amused, Mike laughed and Mercedes and Quinn shook their heads.

"You´re still such a baby Puck" Quinn said.

"You still making out hit hot mama´s Puck?" said Mercedes. Puck knew she was only joking, and the rest of his friends laughed.

"Ok, ok touché, I deserved it". The same old announcer called everybody to their seats. Finn was sitting a row ahead from his friends with his students. The announcer introduced the judges and a couple minutes after the Jane Addams girls began their performance.

This time, they didn´t steal anyone´s set list. The girls still looked like fierce delincuents, they wore some flourescent jackets, animal prints, shorts and crazy sneakers. They had strong voices, but they just lacked enthusiasm while singing. The first song they performed was Usher´s newest hit "Looking 4 myself", the second song was Christina Aguilera´s "Not myself tonight" and Beyonce´s "Love on top" despites their lack of heart they had everyone dancing to their hot grooves.

"We got this Mr. Hudson" said Lisa holding his shoulder. Finn smiled back at her, nobody was saying anything, but they were nervous about the Warblers performance.

Finally the Janne Addams girls ended and the announcer introduced the warblers. Thomas Sheridan was introducing his team to the audience. That was sort of a warbler custom everytime they competed. Politeness and good manners had always been school standards.

"Mind if I join you?" said a voice from above to Blaine. He looked up to see who it was.

"Sebastian?! What are you doing here?!" Blaine answered surprised. He never expected to see the guy there ever again. Kurt immediately tightened up his muscles and the space between his eyebrows wrinkled. He still loathed the guy. Sebastian still held his cynical smile as he took a seat.

"I came to see my kid brother compete, his name is Horace. oh Hi Kurt! it´s nice to see you´ve lost your Pinocchio looks" He said to Kurt. Puck realized about the situation and couldn´t hold one of the many jokes that popped to his head.

"Hey Sebastian! Still waiting for your boyfriend to quit using the pacifier and the rattle?" Sebastian errased the satisfaction grin from his face and kept quiet.

The warblers first song was "Come and Get it by Selena Gomez, Cameron recognized the guy that gave Ruby the drugs last week. He got tense, he wanted to beat him up, but if he did his team would be disqualified. They were moving quite sexy, but still classy.

After they finished the first song, everyone was shouting and screaming for more. Then the guy who gave Ruby the drugs began introducing the song.

**_Horace: I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t, tie _**  
**_I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t _**  
**_Can I show you a few things? _**  
**_A few things, a few things, little baby cause _**  
**_I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t _**  
**_I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t _**  
**_Let me show you a few things _**  
**_Let me show you a few things _**

**_Horace: You ready Thomas?_**

**_Thomas: Always baby 3,4!_**

**_Thomas: I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking  
Horace and Thomas: Going out so hot, just like an oven  
And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it  
Thomas: It's so fly and it's all mine  
Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching  
Cause if they study close, real close  
They might learn something  
She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it  
Horace and Thomas: She's so fly tonight _**

**_ALL: And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
While we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Hey _**

**_Stop, let me get a good look at it  
So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty  
Sh*t so sick got a hit and picked up a habit  
That's alright, cause you're all mine  
Go on and show 'em who you call daddy  
I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it  
My killer, my filler, yeah you're a classic  
And you're all mine tonight _**

**_ALL: And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
While we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love _**

**_Horace: All black at the white shows  
White shoes at the black shows  
Green card for the Cuban linx  
Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show  
Nothing exceeds like the sex  
Style got gout from having the best of the best  
Is this what it's all about?  
I'm at the restaurant with my rent  
Disturbing the guests  
Years of distress, tears on the dress  
Try to hide her face with some makeup sex  
This is trouble season  
Thomas and Horace: Time Ford tuxedos for no reason (X2)_**

**_Thomas: And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
While we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Hey_**

****A lot of girls were screaming, that had been a really sexy performance. An upbeat tempo began and then the famous warblers high notes followed. The song sounded powerful and full of energy, teh past ones had sell class and sex appeal this one was the one to fear.

**_Thomas: Return of the Mack, get up! what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't _**  
**_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed _**  
**_Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit me _**  
**_Get up!fresh out pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious _**  
**_Somewhere between like rocky and cosby sweatergang nope nope y'all can't copy _**  
**_Yup. Bad, moonwalking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on broadway, _**  
**_And we did it, our way. _**  
**_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it _**  
**_And yet I'm on~ _**  
**_Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style. _**  
**_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, _**  
**_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town _**  
**_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler, _**  
**_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing _**

**_labels out here, _**  
**_Nah they can't tell me nothing _**  
**_We give that to the people, _**  
**_Spread it across the country _**  
**_Labels out here, _**  
**_Nah they can't tell me nothing _**  
**_We give it to the people, _**  
**_Spread it across the country _**

**_ALL: Can we go back, this is the moment _**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over _**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us _**  
**_like the ceiling can't hold us _**  
**_Can we go back, this is the moment _**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over _**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us _**  
**_like the ceiling can't hold us _**

**_Thomas: nah, can I kick it? thank you. yeah I'm so damn grateful. _**  
**_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts _**  
**_But that's what you get when wu tang raised you _**

**_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat _**  
**_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week _**  
**_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone! _**  
**_deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome, _**  
**_Ceasar make you a believer. nah I never ever did it for a throne. _**  
**_that validation comes from giving it back to the people. nah sing a song and it goes like _**  
**_Raise those hands, this is our party _**  
**_We came here to live life like nobody was watching _**  
**_I got my city right behind me _**  
**_If I fall, they got me, learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves _**

**_ALL: Can we go back, this is the moment _**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over _**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us _**  
**_like the ceiling can't hold us _**  
**_Can we go back, this is the moment _**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over _**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us _**  
**_like the ceiling can't hold us _**

**_ na na na na na na na na _**  
**_and all my people say _**  
**_x4 _**

The crowd was standing up and moving to the beat, they were really good. Finn was extremely worried.

**_Horace and Max: Smythe and Sheridaan _**

Sebastian hit Blaine slightly with the shoulder and then pointed at a red head boy who was the second soloist.

**_ALL: Can we go back, this is the moment _**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over _**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us _**  
**_like the ceiling can't hold us _**  
**_Can we go back, this is the moment _**  
**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over _**  
**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us _**  
**_like the ceiling can't hold us._**

**__**The crowd had already lost it had been a kick ass set list.

* * *

The New Directions went to the auditorium entrances and after they were anounced and Jake and Marley entered forming two rows they began walking slowly to the stage togive impact to the performance.

**_Jake: I'm waking up to ash and dust _**  
**_I wipe my brow and sweat my rust _**  
**_I'm breathing in the chemicals _**

**_Marley: I'm breaking in and shaping up _**  
**_Then checking out on the prison bus _**  
**_This is it the apocalypse _**

**_both: ohohoh _**

**_ALL: I'm waking up _**  
**_I feel it in my bones _**  
**_Enough to make my systems grow _**

**_Welcome to the new age _**  
**_To the new age _**  
**_Welcome to the new age _**  
**_To the new age _**

**_ohohohohohohoh _**

**_I'm radioactive _**  
**_Radioactive _**

**_ohohohohohohohoh _**

**_I'm radioactive _**  
**_Radioactive _**

**_Danielle:I raise my flag and don my clothes _**  
**_Danielle and Ryder: It's a revolution I suppose _**  
**_Ryder: We're painted red to fit right in _**

**_ Both: whoa-oh _**

**_Robert: I'm breaking in and shaping up _**  
**_Lisa and Robert: Then checking out on the prison bus _**  
**_BOTH: This is it, the apocalypse _**

**_whoa-oh _**

They were now on stage, they ahd already captivated the entire audience. All their nerves had already disappeared and they sang as it the song was their anthem. Santana was the one to begin moving the crowd to follow the beat of the song.

**_ALL: I'm waking up _**  
**_I feel it in my bones _**  
**_Enough to make my systems grow _**

**_Welcome to the new age _**  
**_To the new age _**  
**_Welcome to the new age _**  
**_To the new age _**

**_ohohohohohohohoh _**

**_I'm radioactive _**  
**_Radioactive _**

**_ohohohohohohohoh _**

**_I'm radioactive _**  
**_Radioactive _**

**_Cameron: All systems go _**  
**_Sun hasn't died _**  
**_Cameron, Kitty Ruby and Ryder: Deep in my bones _**  
**_Straight from inside _**

**_ALL: I'm waking up _**  
**_I feel it in my bones _**  
**_Enough to make my systems grow _**

**_Welcome to the new age _**  
**_To the new age _**  
**_Welcome to the new age _**  
**_To the new age _**

**_ohohohohohohohoh _**

**_I'm radioactive _**  
**_Radioactive _**

**_ohohohohohohohohoh _**

**_I'm radioactive _**  
**_Radioactive_**

**__**They received the crowd´s ovation and felt the power of their song working, immediately they began to sing the second song.

**_Unique: Right from the start _**  
**_You were a thief, you stole my heart, _**  
**_And I your willing victim. _**  
**_I let you see the parts of me _**  
**_That weren't all that pretty _**  
**_And with every touch _**  
**_You fixed them _**

**_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh _**  
**_Things you never say to me oh oh _**  
**_Tell me that you've had enough _**  
**_Of our love _**  
**_Our love _**

**_Karen: Just give me a reason _**  
**_Just a little bit's enough _**  
**_Just a second we're not broken just bent _**  
**_And we can learn to love again _**  
**_It's in the stars _**  
**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _**  
**_We're not broken just bent _**  
**_And we can learn to love again _**

**_Patrick: I'm sorry I don't understand _**  
**_Where all of this is coming from _**  
**_Patrick and Ryder: I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything) _**  
**_Your head is running wild again _**  
**_My dear we still have everythin' _**  
**_Ryder and UniqueAnd It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') _**

**_Robert and Unique: You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh _**  
**_You used to lie so close to me oh oh _**  
**_There's nothing more than empty sheets _**  
**_Between our love, our love _**  
**_Oh, our love, our love... _**

**_Jake and Marley: Just give me a reason _**  
**_Just a little bit's enough _**  
**_Just a second we're not broken just bent _**  
**_And we can learn to love again _**  
**_Ryder: I never stopped _**  
**_You're still written in the scars on my heart _**  
**_Kitty and Robert: You're not broken just bent _**  
**_And we can learn to love again _**

**_Marley and Ryder: Oh tear ducts and rust _**  
**_I'll fiz it for us _**  
**_We're collecting dust _**  
**_But our love's enough _**  
**_You're holding it in _**  
**_You're pouring a drink _**  
**_No nothing is as bad as it seems _**  
**_We'll come clean _**

**_ALL: Just give me a reason _**  
**_Just a little bit's enough _**  
**_Just a second we're not broken just bent _**  
**_And we can learn to love again _**  
**_It's in the stars _**  
**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _**  
**_We're not broken just bent _**  
**_And we can learn to love again _**

**_Just give me a reason _**  
**_Just a little bit's enough _**  
**_Just a second we're not broken just bent _**  
**_And we can learn to love again _**  
**_It's in the stars _**  
**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _**  
**_We're not broken just bent _**  
**_And we can learn to love again _**

**_Oh, we can learn to love again _**  
**_Oh, we can learn to love again _**  
**_That we're not broken just bent _**  
**_And we can learn to love again_**

**__**The audience felt moved by the wonderful duets and the variation of voices, and as quick as the applause ended Ryder began singing the next song. This one had to be the most energetic one.

**_Ryder: Party rock is in the house tonight _**  
**_Ryder and Kitty: Everybody just have a good time _**  
**_And we gonna make you lose your mind _**  
**_Everybody just have a good time _**

**_Cameron and Lisa: Party rock is in the house tonight _**  
**_Everybody just have a good time _**  
**_And we gonna make you lose your mind _**  
**_We just wanna see ya_**

**_Karen: shake that _**

**_Jake: In the club party rock, lookin' for your man? I get them a lock. _**  
**_Unique: Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like we on the block. _**  
**_Patrick: Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoos 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll _**  
**_Lisa: Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe _**

**_Karen: Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano _**  
**_I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo _**  
**_ALL:We party rock,_**

**_Robert: yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin' _**  
**_On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey _**

**_ALL: Party rock is in the house tonight _**  
**_Everybody just have a good time _**  
**_And we gonna make you lose your mind _**  
**_Everybody just have a good time _**

**_Party rock is in the house tonight _**  
**_Everybody just have a good time _**  
**_And we gonna make you lose your mind _**  
**_We just wanna see ya shake that _**

Jake began doing some crazy shuffle moves and Kitty followed, the crowd went wild, people danced on their seats and partied as if they were up stage dancing with the New Directions.

**_DANIELLE: Shuffling, shuffling_**

Patrick and Karen were the second best dancers, so they got their dancing solo as well.

**_Ryder: Everyday I'm shufflin' _**

**_Marley: Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound _**  
**_Marley and Unique: Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound _**  
**_Kitty and Lisa: Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound _**

**_All: Get up, get up, get up ,put your hands up put your hands up put your hands up!. Ohh! _**

**_ALL: Party rock is in the house tonight _**  
**_Everybody just have a good time _**  
**_And we gonna make you lose your mind _**  
**_Everybody just have a good good good time time. _**  
**_Ohh oh oh. Ohh oh oh. Ohh oh oh. Yeah. _**

**_Ryder: Everyday I'm shufflin'_**

**__**They had done great. Cameron went looking for Ruby to hug her.

"You did great!" She said as she congratulated him. Suddenly Cameron realized that the red headed guy was looking at them. He had a cynical smile on his face, and he walked as if he was James Dean or any of those Hollywood bad boys. He didn´t come closer, but he knew that Cameron already knew who he was.

Karen was talking with Unique and Kitty when Thomas approaches to her. He had a sad look in his eyes, yet he holded a gentle smile for her.

"You were amazing tonight" He said. Karen tried not to look affected by him. She was still unsure of what she felt for Thomas

"Thank you" Then the announcer asked all of the contestants to come back on stage.

Finn was up there with his students, holding hands. His friends at the audience were holding hands too.

One of the judges gave a speech and then everybody was quiet that they could almost listen to their heartbeats. There was an exchange of views between the warblers an the new directions. It was now or never.

"Now, what you´ve been waiting to hear. Third place goes to..." The judge opened the envelope and took out the paper "The Jane Addams Academy" The disappointed delinquents went to receive their throphie and they left the stage.

"Second place goes to..." the man repeated the action and read the result "the Dalton Academy Warblers, first place NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Ryder got down on his knees raising his hands to the ceiling, the old New Directions shouted and celebrated amogst them as the crowed shouted and celebrated their victory. The warblers bitterly clapped and took their second place trohpy.

Finn looked at his friends raising his hand, feeling victorious. He had done it, he had reached Nationals.


	14. Chapter 13- Unison

_**Hi guys, I can´t thank you enough for all of you who have been reading the fic. I want to thank my friend full-time-klainer for her continous support and mainly because she gave me the inspiration for this chapter, and to Alex B. Goode as well. I hope that you like this chapter too. I apologize in advance if the song selection is a little raw. **_

Chapter 13.- Unison

It was a fine cold morning on the upper east side. Rachel was woken up by the smell of steaming coffee and scrambled eggs. She grabbed her robe and walked to the kitchen were a beefy shirtless guy was standing over the stove keeping an eye to the breaksfast. The table was wonderfully set, an orange and white mantel, two places, filled with chopped fruit, little plates of oat meal and hot coffee.

"It smells so good" said Rachel approaching to the half naked man. Then she kissed him slowly and softly.

"Good morning to you too" Alexander said almost whispering, then he turned his head back to the frying pan to turn it off and serve the eggs on the plates.

"You woke up early today" she said as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah, well I wanted to surprise you" Rachel looked at him as he drank his coffee and ate some fruit.

"That´s so sweet of you" Rachel grabbed his spare hand. Alexander looked at her with tender eyes

"Well, I love cooking and I really don´t have a lot of time to spoil you" Rachel smiled. Alexander finished drinking his coffee and then went to put the mug in the dishwasher.

"Did you call your parents at least? I mean since we weren´t there for the Thanksgiving Day dinner, we certainly have to be with them for Hannukah, and we´ll go with my mother on Christmas right?" he asked. Rachel thought of home. She hadn´t been there and now that she had reached fame and fortune Ohio would seem so provincial. If she saw her parents it was because they came to visit her, she did miss them with all her heart, and Ohio had been on her mind ever since Finn had called her.

"Yeah, I guess we should" she responded still thoughtful. Somehow she felt guilty for not going to Lima whith the rest of her friends. Work and wedding plans were just an excuse for her **real motive** to miss the ocassion.

* * *

Back at McKinley Finn entered the room with his glee club accompanied by Santana and Blaine. He had chosen to stay because he missed his now senior friends and Santana stayed because Finn had asked her to. He said he was going to need their help for that week´s lesson.

The glee kids entered the choir room filled with joy. They had won Regionals and now all they had to do was put all their efforts into it and win again, and most of all because the Hooshierdaddies were their strongest competitors. This time it was all or nothing.

As everybody settled down Finn wrote down a word in the white board as always.

"UNISON" he shouted. "What does it mean? It´s when voices become one, when you gather two artists and you make them bigger by putting them together"

Wade interrupted in a very Rachel like "Does this mean we´re doing duets?" he asked.

"No, this means..." Finn rushed over to the drums and made a drum roll "It´s mash-up week!" The kids got excited, the ones who weren´t showing too much emotion were the newest members.

"Mr. Hudson,what´s a mash-up?" Danielle asked, but before Finn could explain Blaine didn´t hesitate to answer first.

"Well, a mash-up is when you combine two songs and make them one, but the interesting part is when two songs that maybe two songs you never thought could do well together do, so you get an unpredictable combo" He was just as polite as always, and even more handsome than ever. Patrick somehow was checking him out, he liked how he could make classy look so good.

"Yeah, and Santana and Blaine here are going to help you with your mash-ups, and I will be judge" Finn said.

"When we did mash-ups it was divided on boys versus girls, but since there aren´t many boys and you guys don´t have any experience on doing this we´ve decided to make it seniors against newbies" Santana added. "I will be coaching seniors and my boy Blaine here will coach newbies" Karen shook her head.

"Don´t you want to .. participate..." Blaine asked her

"Karen" she completed "and yes, I do want to participate, but can you... show us how it´s done? I mean if you still got it in you" Karen challenged her, Santana enjoyed the little debacle, she always knew how to bring it on.

"Sure, Blaine?" she said as she looked at him, and he responded with a nodd.

The lambada began, Santana danced like J-Lo

**_Santana: It's a new generation _**  
**_Of party people _**

**_get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor _**

**_Let me introduce you to my party people  
In the club... _**

**_(intro of Give me everything)_**

**_Blaine: Tonight i will love love you, tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Lets do it tonight _**

**_Santana: (Don't care what they say)  
(All my girls they play)  
(Nothing is enough)  
Blaine: Lets do it tonight  
(I want you tonight)  
(I want you to say)  
(I want you tonight)_**

Blaine: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em "Hey"  
Blaine and Santana: Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight 

**_Santana: _****_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _**

**_ Dance the night away  
Live your life, and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _**

**_Blaine: Excuse me  
But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight  
And we might not get tomorrow _**

**_Santana: I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up _**

**_Blaine: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em "Hey"  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Blaine and Santana: Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight _**

**_Blaine: Excuse me  
But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight _**

**__****_Santana: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala _**  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight 

**__****_Santana: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala _**  
And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight 

**_Santana: Tonight we gon' be it on the floor _**

**_Santana: Tonight i will love love you, tonight  
Santana and Blaine: Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Santana: Lets do it tonight  
Blaine: (Don't care what they say)  
(All my girls they play)  
(Nothing is enough)  
Lets do it tonight  
(I want you tonight)  
(I want you to say)  
(I want you tonight) _**

**_Both: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_**

Everybody was cheering the performance. It had been a hell of a mash up.

"And that´s how it´s done" Santana said to one impressed Karen. She hadn´t sung for a very long while, and that was a super hot mash-up.

"So seniors, you then Santana´s team ok? oh, And may the best mash-up win" Finn added.

"And what will we win Mr. Hudson?"asked Lisa rousingly.

"Well, you win the right to choose our main number for Nationals" Finn answered. Now the whole room was excited. They all started discussing ideas between themselves. "_Mash-up week is going to be a success" _he thought.

* * *

The next day Danielle looked all over for Karen, she wanted to make up with her. She got tired of immaturity and childish behavior. She understood that if they wanted to beat the Romero brothers they had to come together as one.

She saw her walking down the aisle heading to class. "Karen!" Danielle shouted. "Wait up.

"Great" she muttered, she kept on walking. Karen didn´t feel very much like talking to her, especially beacause Patrick was still not tallking to her. Danielle rushed to reach her.

"We need to talk, please" she said. Karen stopped

"What? are you planning to ruin my days at school too?" Karen said sarcastically. Danielle breathed deeply and stopped to think before saying something inappropriate

"Look, we need to talk. Can you please come to the library? Patrick´s waiting for us" Karen doubted her for a minute, but in the end she agreed.

Both headed to the library, it was the only place quiet enough where they could talk. Patrick was waiting for Danielle on the couches. When he saw Karen he stood up indignated.

"I thought you said you wanted to meet ME here!" he exclaimed between whispers.

Danielle sighed "And I did, but we all need to talk" Patrick kept on looking at Karen with hateful looks and at the same time she was staring at Danielle the same way "Karen I know you hate me, but you don´t have to be so jealous all the time, and don´t try to deny it because you know it´s true.I´m sorry if I made you feel that way" then she turned over to see Patrick "and you, shouldn´t have treated her like that, she´s your best friend and even if you were right on your arguments, you should´ve let her known in a nicer way. We ALL need to be united if we want to beat up the Hooshierdaddies, and if we wanna win this mash-up competition"

Patrick looked down at the floor and then raised his head. "You´re right" He looked right at Karen and then apologized "I´m sorry, I guess I was kind of a jerk"

Karen smiled, she came towards Patrick and hugged him. Danielle smiled, finally there would be an end to those childish nonsense.

"Well, I guess I´d rather have you crushing on her than some ..." Karen said, until she looked at Patrick´s face, Danielle was also astounded. "ooowww" she knew that she had screwed up. "I guess, she didn´t know..." Patrick closed his eyes and covered half of his face with his hand. He had turned red.

He didn´t know why she was so embarrassed, but it felt like when you were on elementary school and somebody had said that he liked a girl. Danielle also felt embarrassed and understood why Patrick suddenly started being so close to her, she felt the blood was about to rush to her cheeks, so she left before they could notice.

Back in the choir room the Seniors had their performance. Their costumes for the guys: were some athletic hoodies, some colored tight jeans and caps, teh girls wore mini skirts, underneath short leggins and cool glasses. The room was lighted by blue light and the band began playing

**_Jake: Usher, baby_**  
**_Ryder and Jake: Yeah, we did it again_**  
**_And this time I'mma make you scream_**  
**_Ryder: USHER! Yeah, man..._**

**_Girls: All I wanna do is love your body_**

**_ Boys: Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**

**_ Girls: Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it _**

**_BOTH: Oooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh  
_**

**_Unique: I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,  
Unique, Marley a Kitty: I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)  
Kitty: So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked  
Kitty and Unique: And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!) _**

_**Boys: And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it**_  
_**But you're so magnetic, magnetic**_  
_**Got one life, just live it, just live it**_  
_**Now relax, sing it on your back**_

_** Jake: If you wanna scream, yeah**_

**_Ryder and Jake: Let me know and I'll take you there_**  
**_Get you going like ah-ooh_**  
**_Baby baby ooh baby baby_**

**_Marley: I think you already know my name_**

**_ Boys: If you wanna turn right_**  
**_Hope you're ready to go all night_**  
**_Get you going like ah-ooh_**  
**_Baby baby ooh baby baby_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_**

**__****_Marley: I think you already know my name_**

**_Girls: All I wanna do is love your body_**

**_ Boys: Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_**

**_ Girls: Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it _**

**_BOTH: Oooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh _**

**_ BOYS: If you wanna scream, yeah_**  
**_Let me know and I'll take you there_**  
**_Get you going like ah-ooh_**  
**_Baby baby ooh baby baby_**

**_girls: Your body_**  
**_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_**

**_BOYS: If you wanna turn right_**

**_Hope you're ready to go all night_**  
**_Get you going like ah-ooh_**  
**_Baby baby ooh baby baby_**

**_BOTH: Oooooh, ooooh, oooooh, oooooooh _**

Everybody was astonished, Santana and the seniors had killed it with their Usher/Aguilera mash up. "Ok, I guess the newbies need to bring it all up"

* * *

The introduction began. It had been all Patrick´s idea. "They spent the entire afternoon discussing ideas of what songs to blend, when finally they found it. It was very hard, but they finally did it.

**_Boys: You don't get them girls loose loose  
You don't get the world loose loose  
You don't get money move move  
But I do I do _**

**_Girls: I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started_**

**_Robert: I said, y'all having a good time out there_**

Boys: Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party 

**_Danielle: Get this party started  
On a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin'  
For me to arrive  
Lisa: Sendin' out the message  
To all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy  
In my Mercedes Benz  
Ruby: I got lotsa style  
Got my gold diamond rings  
Karen: I can go for miles  
If you know  
What I mean_**

**_Patrick: They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party  
They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party_**

Cameron: I said, y'all having a good time out there

Boys: Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta  


**__****_GIRLS: So you better you better  
Get this party started_**

**Karen: Makin' my connection**  
**As I enter the room**  
**Everybody's chillin' as**  
**I set up the groove**  
**Danielle: Pumpin' up the volume**  
**With this brand new beat**  
**Everybody's dancin' and**  
**They're dancin' for me**  
**Ruby: I'm your operator**  
**You can call anytime**  
**I'll be your connection**  
**To the party line**

**Girls: I'm comin' up  
So you better you better**

******Boys: Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta **

******Don't stop the party **  


**Girls: I'm comin' up  
So you better you better**

**ALL: Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta  
Don't stop the party  
**

**Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta**

**So you better you better  
Get this party started**

**__**"That was good guys" Finn said. He had had fun and so did the rest, they all knew it had been very complicated to unite those two songs in particular, now all that was left was to make a decision on what team had been best. "I´m gonna take a couple minutes to deliberate who won and I will come back with a resolution"

Everybody began talking how they had killed it with the mash-up, and all that Patrick could do was look at Danielle. He was worried that he had ruined his frienship with her, Danielle wasn´t looking at him so that meant that maybe he was right to think those things.

Patrick got closer to her "Dannielle.. "He got interrupted by Finn.

"Guys, well I want to congratulate you all for your great mash-ups and your special guest coaches for helping you"

"Oh, quit the crap and get down to bussiness Finn" Santana demanded.

"The winner is... " he paused and had a look at both teams who were expecting his veredict "The Seniors!

Santana celebrated, and so did all the seniors team. Somehow the younger members knew their mash-up wasn´t that greaat, but it was a very good start. Santana was rubbing her victory all over Blaine´s face and she was speaaking spanish words with her famous lima hights adjacent phrase.

"So, what are you planning for nationals?" Finn asked

"Well" Ryder said "We also had a Black Eyed Peas mash-up but we turned it into a medley so.. I guess that would be it" Fynn smiled. It was definitely a winner song.


	15. Chapter 14 Tenacious Big Glee

**_Hi guys, well here is the next chapter of the fic. I hope you enjoy :)_**

Chapter 14.- Tenacious Big Glee

"_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run better run, out run my gun_" Ryder sang in his head as he entered school grounds. He walked around as if he was some kind of bad ass action movie character.

He was feeling particularly good this morning. He had seen the new Fast and Furious movie last night with the guys. They all had become quite close, especially since they were few guys so there was a big bromance between all of them. The idea hit him.

_Flash-back:_ "How come there is no bad assess in music anymore?" Ryder asked to all the guys who were lying down on the couches and the floor of his house eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"There´s still bad assess, Haven´t you heard Skrillex?" Cameron said.

"Come on!" Jake exclaimed "I mean, James Hettfield, Eminem, even CeeLo is badass..."

"Yeah, I mean Slash still has it" Patrick added. The guys began discussing between each other.

Ryder remained silent still thinking there was something missing. "There are a lot of kick-ass songs, and this Hooshierdaddies have two damn good performers with bad ass voices! I mean, Marley´s got a really powerful voice, so does Wade, but our songs have been to girly lately…" Suddenly he smiled "I guess we better re-introduce tenacious to the New Directions"

* * *

Finn was entering the choir room, he arrived a little late and the kids were waiting for him.

"Ok guys… We have a lot of work to do so we need to start getting ready for…" He was interrupted by one eager Ryder who raised his hand to be able to have the floor for himself.

"Mr. Hudson, can I speak for a minute?" he said. Finn was surprised, he nodded.

"Sure Ryder, go ahead" Ryder stood up from his seat and went to the white board to write a word.

"Bad-ass" He read out loud. Everybody was staring at him like they had no clue of what he was talking about. "That´s what we need to be for Nationals" everybody was silent still, so Ryder proceeded with his speech "We´ve been doing good with our set lists, but because we choose moving songs lately and it might not be enough for Nationals. I bet you all that the Hooshierdaddies are going to have a killer set list with mind-blowing songs and we´ve all seen the Romero brothers… let´s face it they´re quite fierce. I mean Marley, Unique, Danielle, Robert… you´ve got powerful voices, Jake, Kitty, Karen your moves are just so mind-blowing! So I was thinking that this week's assignment could be kick-ass songs Mr. Hudson" Ryder said looking straight to Finn. He nodded.

"You´re right Ryder, I mean we already are good, but we need to be tenacious if we want to beat the Romero´s; Nationals are going to be in L.A this year, and this time they will be televised, so we need to be spectacular! We have the power; we just need to remember how to use it" He had one look at his glee club then he said "So guys you know what to do, choose some tenacious songs and bring it on!" He finished saying, afterwards he congratulated Ryder for his brilliant idea, and as they talked Ryder noticed how Kitty was staring at him with deep eyes. He stared back at her for a minute and then kept on talking with the rest of the guys to see what songs they were planning to sing

* * *

**_Jake and Patrick: Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!_**

The guys were helping him with the dance and the choruses, they were wearing black shirts and leather jackets with boots and tight jeans.

[played in background, continuously:]  
Jake and Patrick : Work it harder, make it better,  
do it faster, makes us stronger,  
more than ever, never over,  
Our work is never over.

Robert: Now that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you

I need you right now  
I need you right now

Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight  
And you don't give a hell what they all say right?  
Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior  
Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
'cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake shit  
So go ahead go nuts go ape shit  
Especially in my pastel on my bape shit  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters

[Chorus]

I need you right now  
I need you right now

Me likey

I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me

So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
This is Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we gonna do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike  
And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

I need you right now  
I need you right now

You know how long I've been on you?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told you [x6]  
Baby, you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

I need you right now [x4]

You know how long I've been on you?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told you  
Never told you [x4]

"That´s what I´m talking about!" Ryder shouted excited, everybody had enjoyed the song. It had had a lot of power.

"Ok, who´s next?" " Finn asked. Cameron and Patrick stood up and began their song. Cameron was wearing a black hoodie and big sneakers with baggy jeans.

**_Patrick and Ruby: I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road  
_**

**_Cameron: You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn  
What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me  
I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit and  
Whether he's on salary, paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe_**

Patrick Cameron and Ruby: I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Cameron: Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words  
in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king, you lied through your teeth  
For that fuck your feelings,  
instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground  
Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW  
Cause I ain't playin' around  
There's a game called circle and I don't know how  
I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't  
This fucking black cloud's still follow's me around  
But it's time to exercise these demons  
These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!

ALL: I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Patrick: And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, Imma face my demons  
I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now

Ruby: It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you  
So I could come back a brand new me,  
you helped see me through  
And don't even realize what you did, believe me you  
I been through the ringer,  
but they can do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers,  
and drop dead  
No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus only on handling my responsibilities as a son  
So I solemnly swear to always  
treat this roof like my family and raise it  
You couldn't lift a single shingle lonely  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Put a ? and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon  
But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and

ALL: I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

"That was totally kick-ass!" Kitty said. The New Directions were demonstrating their toughest side. Tomorrow was the girls´ turn.

* * *

The next day Kitty was returning from cheerleading practice, she was heading to the choir room when she got stopped by Ryder.

"Hey Kitty, how you doin´?" He asked catching his breath. The cheerio kept staring at him as if he was a leper.

"I´m fine Forrest Gump, thanks for asking" she said as she kept on walking; Ryder followed her pace.

"So, what do you think of this week´s lesson? Pretty cool huh?" He said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, we kinda needed it, it was starting to get a little bit gay in there" She said without showing emotions.

"What song are you gonna sing?" he asked smiling kindly

"Lady boy, Marley, Joanne Jett jr. and I are doing some M.I.A, it´s gonna be awesome" she said almost about to enter the choir room when she got stopped by Ryder, he abruptly interrupted her

"What are you doing this Friday night?" he asked out of the blue. The girl froze, but still she pretended to be cool. She didn´t think he would ever ask her out, she used to like him when they were just sophomores, but Ryder was very much into his cat-fish crush, and she never thought he´d ever return back the feeling. Kitty had always liked him, but she just suppressed her feelings because she didn´t want to get more hurt.

"I don´t know, I live fast so you wouldn´t be able to keep up with me Lynn" She entered the choir room leaving him confused in the arch.

**_Unique Danielle and Marley: Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well_**

**_Kitty: My chain hits my chest_**  
**_When I'm banging on the dashboard_**  
**_Kitty and Marley: My chain hits my chest_**  
**_When I'm banging on the radio_**

**_Unique: Get back, get down_**  
**_Unique and Kitty: Pull me closer, if you think you can hang_**  
**_Danielle and Kitty: Hands up, hands tied_**  
**_Don't go screaming, if I blow you with a bang_**

**_ALL: Suki Suki_**  
**_I'm coming in the Cherokee_**  
**_Gasoline, there's steam in the window screen_**

**_Marley and Unique:Take it, take it_**  
**_World's bouncing like a trampoline_**  
**_When i get to where i'm going, gonna have you trembling_**

**_ALL: Live fast, die young_**  
**_Bad girls do it well_**  
**_Live fast, die young_**  
**_Bad girls do it well_**

**_Danielle and Marley: My chain hits my chest_**  
**_When I'm banging on the dashboard_**  
**_My chain hits my chest_**  
**_When I'm banging on the radio_**

**_Unique and Danielle: Yeah back it, back it_**  
**_Yeah pull up to the bumper game_**

**_Kitty: Yeah with a signal cover me_**  
**_'Cause I'm changing lanes_**

**_Danielle and Kitty: Had a handle on it_**  
**_My life, I broke it_**  
**_When I get to where I'm going_**  
**_Gonna have you saying it_**

**_AL: Live fast, die young_**  
**_Bad girls do it well_**  
**_Live fast, die young_**  
**_Bad girls do it well_**

**_Kitty: My chain hits my chest_**  
**_When I'm banging on the dashboard_**  
**_Danielle and Marley: My chain hits my chest_**  
**_When I'm banging on the radio_**

**_ALL: Get back, get down_**  
**_Pull me closer, if you think you can hang_**  
**_Hands up, hands tied_**  
**_Don't go screaming, if I blow you with a bang_**

"That was AWESOME!" Karen exclaimed

"Totally" Lisa agreed.

"Reeeeally bad-ass" Cameron expressed. Ryder didn´t say anything. He just kept on staring at Kitty with wrinkled eyes. He couldn´t explain himself why she had been so rude. He thought that by now they would get along well. Kitty ignored him again and they took a seat as Jake, Ryder and Karen stepped forward to perform their song. You could bet it was going to have some hot dance moves.

**_Karen: You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home_**

You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home

Ryder: Oh my goodness, this beat is so hard...  
Oh my goodness, this beat is so hard...

Jake: Imma go hard, hard to the core  
Hard like moth* f*c*in liquid swords  
Harder than worldwide stadium tours  
I am the future, delorian's doors

Jake and Ryder: Will he survive? Never deceased  
I don't think I'mma ever rest in peace  
Imma kill the game, leave the rest in pieces  
Now everybody want my recipe

Ryder: I'm just making money for my grankids' nieces  
Imma work hard, that's my basis  
This beat is a sh*t, feces

Jake: Pardon me ma'am, Imma go dumb  
Small. , I'm complicated, hard.  
I end the beginning, then starting again

Karen: You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home

You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard or you can go home

Oh my goodness, this beat is so hard...  
Oh my goodness, this beat is so hard...

Ryder: You can get that, or you can get this  
You can call it demon, Imma call it jesus  
Jake: You can get a curse, you can get a cross  
You can go to work, or you can be the boss  
Imma be the owner, be a ...  
Jake and Ryder : Imma go hard, like i'm on a f*c*in boner  
Imma make the beat put the people in a coma  
You can be a geek or be a rolling stoner

Jake: I woke up in the morning,  
Hard like morning wood in the morning  
Woke up thinking about my component  
E.t own the mic ...

Jake and Karen: I wait out like nasa, i'm way over here I don't pass out  
I get stacks of cash, you get ... I go hard, statues

Karen: Now let me take this time to say  
I don't wanna beat you down  
You can go hard or you can go home  
Well I, I know it is a lot to take  
I don't wanna beat you down  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard...

Jake and Karen: Wait a minute, Imma make it a little harder  
Imma make it a little harder  
Give it to you a little harder

BOTH: THIS IS HARD...

Ryder: Hard like a rock n roll  
Karen and Ryder: Time follows decades, explode  
Vivid as a stan mode  
Better move back now  
ALL: It's bout to blow

...  
Ryder: This is crazy  
Psychology  
Get it baby  
I'm bou to win  
Watch out now  
I'm going in

ALL: You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard

You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard  
You can go hard or you can go home  
You can go hard

"Guys, that was tough! Congratulations! "Finn said, Ryder turned his face to the seats and he kept on staring at Kitty, who just kept on avoiding his looks. She didn´t know what to feel, she was just so confused and (even if she hated to admit it) scared.

* * *

Kitty had stayed up all night. Ryder had really taken her off guard. It was like all her suppressed feelings were coming back to her. She remembered the night she had told him about her friend Julie´s brother incident and how they held hands, she also remembered how disappointed she was when Ryder rejected her. _"Why now?" _She repeated to herself.

Finn and Lisa had chosen a song together with tenacious voices they would be performing it in the April Rhodes Pavilion. Just a single spotlight hitting on them, and empty stage, they wore white shirts and black jeans.

**_Cameron: There's a woman crying out tonight_****_  
her world has changed  
she asks god why_**

**_Robert: her only son has died_****_  
and now her daughter cries  
she can't sleep at night_**

**_Patrick and Lisa: Downtown_****_  
another day for all the suits and ties  
another war to fight  
there's no regard for life  
Patrick Lisa Jake and Marley: how do they sleep at night  
how can we make things right?  
just wanna make this right_**

**_ALL: We believe_****_  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
in this love_**

**_Ryder: We are all the same_****_  
human in all our ways and all of pain  
Kitty: (so let it be)  
Ryder: there's a love that could fall down like rain  
Kitty: (let us see)  
Ryder: let forgiveness wash away the pain  
Kitty: (what we need)  
Ryder: and no one really knows what they are searching for  
Kitty: (we believe)  
Ryder: this world is crying for so much more_**

**_ALL: We believe_****_  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
in this love_**

**_Marley and Unique: So this world_****_  
is too much  
for you to take  
just lay it down and follow me  
i'll be everything you need_**

**_Marley: in every way _****__**

**_ALL: We believe_****_  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
we believe  
in this love  
boys: (in this love)_**

**_we believe  
boys: (in this love)  
we believe  
boys: (in this love)  
we believe  
boys: (in this love)_**

The whole song Kitty kept on re living all those memories with Ryder, and all those left things unsaid. Ryder had been tenacious enough, so why couldn´t she?

Later that day Finn was on his office planning next week´s lesson, when he got interrupted by a familiar face.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Hudson" The guy said.

"Yeah" Finn stared at him. He looked very familiar "Sorry, do I know you?" he asked

"Yes, you do. My name is Thomas Sheridan, and I came here to ask if you could let me join the New Directions"


	16. Chapter 15 Wonderful Christmas Time

**_Hi guys, well I hope you liked last chapter, I´ve got a few treats for you. First there´s going to be a musical (it´s kind of a surprise). I hope you enjoy this chapter. I´ll try to update soon, and I apologize early if I don´t do so._**

Chapter 15 .- Wonderful Christmas time

The choir room was being decorated. Finally Finn´s favorite time of the year had arrived: Christmas.

**_  
Finn: I feel it in my fingers,  
I feel it in my toes,  
Jake: Christmas is all around me,  
and so the feeling grows_**

Finn placed the garlands all over the room as the kids placed the rest of the decorations. The newbies were decorating the Christmas tree Finn had bought. He wanted to fill the choir room with Christmas spirit just like when he was in glee club**__**

Patrick It's written in the wind,  
It's everywhere I go,  
Danielle: So if you really love Christmas,  
C'mon and let it snow

Both were throwing Christmas boxes to each other. Suddenly Jake came from outside pulling a sleigh where Marley and Unique were sited.**__**

ALL: You know I love Christmas**_  
I always will  
My mind's made up  
The way that I feel  
There's no beginning  
There'll be no end  
Cuz on Christmas,  
You can depend_**

Simultaneously in New York Rachel was decorating her apartment; shewas fixing the star on top of the tree, and suddenly when she turned down she saw Santana Kurt and Blaine waiting for her downstairs.

**_Rachel: You gave your presents to me  
Kurt: And I gave mine to you_**

**_He helped her get down and she hugged them _**

**_Blaine: I need Santa beside me_****_  
Santana: In everything I do  
_**In Ohio the kids were singing around the room and decorating. Will, Emma and Shannon were also putting Christmassy touches on their offices and McKinley, even Sue Sylvester.**__**

**_ALL: You know I love Christmas_****_  
I always will  
My mind's made up  
The way that I feel  
There's no beginning  
There'll be no end  
Cause on Christmas,  
You can depend_**

Finn: It's written on the wind  
It's everywhere I go  
So if you really love me  
Glee Kids: C'mon and let it snow

**_Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Blaine: C'mon and let it snow_****_  
Robert, Kitty, Lisa Patrick: So if you really love_**

**_Will, Emma Shannon, Sue: C'mon and let it_****__**

And surprisingly there were the old New Directions entering the room to hug Finn; he was just so happy to see them. He now felt complete.

**_ALL IN OHIO: If you really love me_****_  
ALL IN NEW YORK: C'mon and let it  
ALL: Now if you really love me  
Finn: C'mon and let it snow_**

"Now this is going to be a great Christmas!" said Mercedes. Puck initiated the group hug, finally Christmas had come.

* * *

**_"_**Ok guys" Finn said "This year we´ve got a special treat planned. For a couple years when we were in glee club, Principal Schuester made us get into Christmas spirit by helping the homeless doing caroling or, going to shelters and helping out there. But this time I´ve got something bigger planned for this year. We´re doing a Christmas festival, you will choose a holiday song and you will be performing on our own Christmas spectacular, we´ll use the auditorium and we´ll charge 15 bucks each ticket to donate all the proceeds to the shelters in Lima"

"That´s really cool Mr. Hudson" Patrick said". Even if it was Christmas the guys were sort of upset. Thomas Sheridan had just joined the New Directions, and some of them were doubting of his allegiance due to his recent change, still –in spirit of Christmas- they were all trying to be nice to him. He had only come to the New Directions because he actually loved Karen. He just wanted her back.

He believed that Christmas was the best time for love, not even valentine's day. He was going to use this assignment to try to fix everything with her for once and for all.

"So, start choosing your songs guys, Mercedes and I will help you decide what songs you can choose. There´s plenty of where to choose so… go ahead" Sam said. Finn and Artie would be the one in charge of the audio visual and direction stuff. Mike and Brittany would be helping with the choreographies (if they were needed), Puck was going to help with instrumentation and Quinn would aid on performance tips and backstage coordination.

Back in New York Rachel was spending some shopping time with her friends and her fiancé. Santana felt a little uncomfortable "_I can´t believe it´s Christmas and I´m still single, what´s more unbelievable is that Quinn left me here and went to Ohio earlier just to help Finn with a stupid Christmas show! Although, I kinda wish I was there instead of being here shopping with Sarah Brightman, Andrew Lloyd Webber Jr. and the gay fantastic twins. What sucks more is that I wish I had a girlfriend by now… well I´ll definitely will go to Lima for Christmas so I guess not everything is lost…"_

Blaine and Kurt had some hot lattés in their hands. New York was freezing, but everything was beautifully decorated and Christmas made the whole city look like an entire different place.

"Are we going to see the Christmas Spectacular later? Or do you wanna go Ice –Skating?" Kurt asked Blaine who seemed a little out of the zone. Kurt noticed he was rather quiet. "Blaine? Yoo-hoo… Are you there Blaine Devon Anderson?" Kurt said trying to call his attention.

Blaine nodded "Yeah, it´s just that I was thinking…"

"Look" Kurt sighed "If you rather stay home and see your Christmas movie marathon it´s ok"

Blaine smiled "No… it´s not that… it´s just that all our friends are back in Lima and I kinda wish, I was there you know? And Coop is also there… and we haven´t really talked a lot" Kurt didn´t say anything, he also felt homesick. He wanted to be with his dad and Carole, and he didn´t want to lose Finn´s Christmas show, but Kurt had stayed there because he felt uncomfortable with the whole Finchel situation, they were going to go back to lima on Christmas day and stay there until the 27th so they could return on time for the New Year´s Eve in New York, Rachel was supposed to be back in Ohio for Hanukah with Alexander and they would go to Las Vegas to visit Alexander´s mom for Christmas and New Year´s Eve.

"Well, I know how you feel but… I mean Rachel… it´s just a little bit messy" He sighed and Blaine nodded. Santana walked faster to reach them.

"So guys, what will we do about the contingency scape plan?" Santana whispered. "I mean, we´re not gonna miss out all the fun are we?" Blaine was about to talk, but Kurt responded before he could speak

"Santana you´re such a bad friend!" he exclaimed " Rachel needs us right now, we´re her friends and we should support her"

"Ok, hold up Hummel, I thought Finn was your brother…" Kurt shook his head

*grunt* "Stepbrother"

"Whatever, he is family, and so are the rest of our friends… We have supported Rachel all this time, but she´s got her plans and we agreed that we´d be back for Christmas and special holidays… that was our promise to all of them, and it´s a promise that I´m not willing to break, so I already booked my ticket, I can still book yours if you´re in…" Both remained silent. Kurt knew that all she had said was right, but Rachel formed part of that family Santana was talking about too.

"Santana is right Kurt, we should be there with our friends and family. Rachel is not our only friend…" Santana came closer to Kurt.

"Kurt, I know that you´re very loyal to her and everything. And as much as I´m embarrassed to say it, I love Rachel too, but she´s just forgotten about family and friends. She´s made her choice and broken her promises, but that doesn´t mean you have to do the same" Kurt was speechless. Santana was right, Lima was where he was born, and where his roots were.

"Book two more tickets" He took another look at Rachel and Alexander who were distant from them. He realized Rachel was no longer that girl he used to know "We´re going home tonight".

* * *

**_"_**Ok guys" Finn said "This year we´ve got a special treat planned. For a couple years when we were in glee club, Principal Schuester made us get into Christmas spirit by helping the homeless doing caroling or, going to shelters and helping out there. But this time I´ve got something bigger planned for this year. We´re doing a Christmas festival, you will choose a holiday song and you will be performing on our own Christmas spectacular, we´ll use the auditorium and we´ll charge 15 bucks each ticket to donate all the proceeds to the shelters in Lima"

"That´s really cool Mr. Hudson" Patrick said". Even if it was Christmas the guys were sort of upset. Thomas Sheridan had just joined the New Directions, and some of them were doubting of his allegiance due to his recent change, still –in spirit of Christmas- they were all trying to be nice to him. He had only come to the New Directions because he actually loved Karen. He just wanted her back.

He believed that Christmas was the best time for love, not even valentine's day. He was going to use this assignment to try to fix everything with her for once and for all.

"So, start choosing your songs guys, Mercedes and I will help you decide what songs you can choose. There´s plenty of where to choose so… go ahead" Sam said. Finn and Artie would be the one in charge of the audio visual and direction stuff. Mike and Brittany would be helping with the choreographies (if they were needed), Puck was going to help with instrumentation and Quinn would aid on performance tips and backstage coordination.

Back in New York Rachel was spending some shopping time with her friends and her fiancé. Santana felt a little uncomfortable "_I can´t believe it´s Christmas and I´m still single, what´s more unbelievable is that Quinn left me here and went to Ohio earlier just to help Finn with a stupid Christmas show! Although, I kinda wish I was there instead of being here shopping with Sarah Brightman, Andrew Lloyd Webber Jr. and the gay fantastic twins. What sucks more is that I wish I had a girlfriend by now… well I´ll definitely will go to Lima for Christmas so I guess not everything is lost…"_

Blaine and Kurt had some hot lattés in their hands. New York was freezing, but everything was beautifully decorated and Christmas made the whole city look like an entire different place.

"Are we going to see the Christmas Spectacular later? Or do you wanna go Ice –Skating?" Kurt asked Blaine who seemed a little out of the zone. Kurt noticed he was rather quiet. "Blaine? Yoo-hoo… Are you there Blaine Devon Anderson?" Kurt said trying to call his attention.

Blaine nodded "Yeah, it´s just that I was thinking…"

"Look" Kurt sighed "If you rather stay home and see your Christmas movie marathon it´s ok"

Blaine smiled "No… it´s not that… it´s just that all our friends are back in Lima and I kinda wish, I was there you know? And Coop is also there… and we haven´t really talked a lot" Kurt didn´t say anything, he also felt homesick. He wanted to be with his dad and Carole, and he didn´t want to lose Finn´s Christmas show, but Kurt had stayed there because he felt uncomfortable with the whole Finchel situation, they were going to go back to lima on Christmas day and stay there until the 27th so they could return on time for the New Year´s Eve in New York, Rachel was supposed to be back in Ohio for Hanukah with Alexander and they would go to Las Vegas to visit Alexander´s mom for Christmas and New Year´s Eve.

"Well, I know how you feel but… I mean Rachel… it´s just a little bit messy" He sighed and Blaine nodded. Santana walked faster to reach them.

"So guys, what will we do about the contingency scape plan?" Santana whispered. "I mean, we´re not gonna miss out all the fun are we?" Blaine was about to talk, but Kurt responded before he could speak

"Santana you´re such a bad friend!" he exclaimed " Rachel needs us right now, we´re her friends and we should support her"

"Ok, hold up Hummel, I thought Finn was your brother…" Kurt shook his head

*grunt* "Stepbrother"

"Whatever, he is family, and so are the rest of our friends… We have supported Rachel all this time, but she´s got her plans and we agreed that we´d be back for Christmas and special holidays… that was our promise to all of them, and it´s a promise that I´m not willing to break, so I already booked my ticket, I can still book yours if you´re in…" Both remained silent. Kurt knew that all she had said was right, but Rachel formed part of that family Santana was talking about too.

"Santana is right Kurt, we should be there with our friends and family. Rachel is not our only friend…" Santana came closer to Kurt.

"Kurt, I know that you´re very loyal to her and everything. And as much as I´m embarrassed to say it, I love Rachel too, but she´s just forgotten about family and friends. She´s made her choice and broken her promises, but that doesn´t mean you have to do the same" Kurt was speechless. Santana was right; Lima was where he was born, and where his roots were.

"Book two more tickets" He took another look at Rachel and Alexander who were distant from them. He realized Rachel was no longer that girl he used to know "We´re going home tonight".

* * *

Cameron went straight to the choir room where Sam and Mercedes were.

"Hi Sam" he said catching his breath. Sam turned around and saw him

"Oh.. Hi" Sam said staring at the scrawny kid

"Cameron" he completed. Sam smiled.

"Sorry, what is it Cameron?" He asked surrounding his shoulder with his arm. He had a little difficulty due to Cameron´s height.

"I already picked a song, but I think that if I do it with one of the guys in glee it´s going to look… kinda dull, so I wanted to ask you if you could help me with the song" Sam opened his eyes widely as he frowned his trouty mouth. "Finn told me you were kinda good with the guitar"

Sam smiled and then said "Sure".

The stage was decorated with enormous candy cane arches, trees and the cheerios were dancing as back up to Cameron, Sam would be playing the second guitar as he and Cameron had planned. Both were dressed with flannel squared red shirts with Christmassy colors, green vests and jeans.

**_Cameron: _****_Santa is coming tonight _****_  
And I want a car, and I want a life  
And I want a first class trip to Hawaii  
Sam: I want a lifetime supply  
Of skittles & slurpees and Eskimo pies  
BOTH: I want a DVD,  
A big screen TV  
Just bring me things that I don't need_**

'Cuz now it's Christmas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Christmas  
So don't stop spending  
I want a million gifts, that's right  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
'Cuz now it's Christmas

Sam: I wish I could take this day  
And make it last forever  
Cameron: And no matter what I get tonight  
I want more

Both: It's Christmas and I want everything  
I just can't wait  
It's Christmas and I want everything now

Both: Christmas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Christmas  
So don't stop spending, I  
Want a million gifts,  
That's right  
And I can't wait 'til midnight  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
'Cuz now it's Christmas

They made a high-five after the song finished. That had been a super duet. Finn, Artie and Mercedes . As they left stage Robert appeared accompanied by Mike Chang and Brittany.

"Hey Robert! What have you got for us today buddy" Finn asked excited.

"Well, I was trying to dance this song because it´s my favorite Christmas tune, so I asked Mike and Brittany to help me out, but instead we came up with a much better routine" The kid said.

"Let´s hear it then" Artie said. Robert sat down at the piano and they began performing a Brian Setzer jazzy version of "Jingle Bells" with a really entertaining choreography by Mike and Brittany who hadn´t had any moment like that since Santana´s performance of "Valerie" in regionals.

**_Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way _****_  
Oh what fun it is to ride In a '57 Chevrolet  
Jingle bells, jingle, jingle, Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh_**

Dashing through the snow (he's dashing)  
On a one-horse open sleigh (he's dashing)  
Over them fields we go (he's dashing)  
Laughing all the way (now he's laughing)  
Bells on bob tails ring Making them spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing A sleighing song tonight

Jingle bells, jingle, jingle, Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride In a '57 Chevrolet  
Jingle bells, jingle, jingle, Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh

Dashing through the snow  
On a one-horse open sleigh  
Over them fields we go  
Laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing Bells on bob tails ring  
Making them spirits bright What fun it is to ride and sing A sleighing song tonight

Jingle bells, jingle, jingle, Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride In a '57 Chevrolet  
Jingle bells, jingle, jingle, Jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh

Finn and his friends (except Artie) were standing up yelling in excitement.

* * *

Mercedes was rehearsing with the girls. They had chosen to sing Wonderful Christmas Time by Paul McCartney, but with a more feminine touch. They were dressed in winter fashionable clothes, and they all wore a Santa pink hat.

Kurt, Blaine and Santana didn´t even go straight to see their families, they stopped by at McKinley to see their other family. They went to the choir room first.

"They should be here" Blaine said when they found the room empty.

"Told you we should've called first" added Santana grumpy. She and Kurt were about to start discussing when Blaine hushed them.

"What Anderson?!" Santana exclaimed.

"Can´t you listen" They remained quiet and they heard some bells ringing. Immediately they followed the sound and they were lead to the auditorium.

The stage looked like a little winter wonderland and they found the girls singing with Mercedes, they didn´t want to interrupt.

**_Karen and Danielle: The mood is right_****_  
Ruby and Lisa: The spirits up  
Kitty and Unique: We're here tonight  
Marley and Mercedes: And that's enough_**

ALL: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

The three new Yorkers couldn´t keep at bay any longer so they joined them in their song.**__**

Blaine: The party's on  
Kurt: The feelin's here  
Santana: That only comes  
Kurt Blaine and Santana: This time of year

ALL: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

They hugged Mercedes upstage, and hugged as if they hadn´t seen each other in ages. Finn, Artie, Sam and the rest of the graduates got upstage filled with joy. Again the crew was together  
**_  
Mercedes and Santana: The choir of children sing their song _**

**_Kurt and Blaine: They practiced all year long_****__**

**_GLEE GIRLS: Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding Ohhhh  
Ohhhhhhh_**

ALL: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

Marley: The word is out  
Unique: About the town  
Santana: To lift a glass  
Unique and Mercedes: Ahhh don't look down

ALL: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time

"We´ve missed you so much" Kurt said as he hugged all his friends. "I´m sorry for being such a bad friend for the last couple years" he apologized to Mercedes and Finn

"Well, you´re here now. And that´s what matters" Finn said. Kurt hugged his stepbrother again. He finally felt at home

* * *

Karen was looking at herself in the mirror of her locker. She closed it and found Thomas beside her holding a candy cane in his hands. She rolled her eyes over and ignored him, before she walked away any further Thomas grabbed her by the arm.

"How much longer are you going to ignore me Karen? I mean, is that really necessary?" He asked her. Karen looked down, she couldn´t explain herself why he hadn´t let her go away.

"I´ve missed you, a lot" He said with a soft voice. Karen didn´t know what to do. She had hurt him so much before that she just thought she had to leave him alone to let his wounds heal. She just left him just like that. It was so slow but so sudden. Like when the leaves changed to their reddish and orange tones and became dry. It wasn´t that she didn´t feel anything for him, it was just that she was scared of losing their perfect something.

"Thomas… I" He hushed her with his finger. He gave her the candy cane and then said with a sweet but powerful voice "I only came here for you and I´m not planning to let you go" There was a thin subtle smile on her face. "Me and the rest of the guys put a little number for the winter spectacular, it´s all for you" He said still looking at her eyes; without nothing else to say he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Patrick, Jake, Thomas and Ryder were dressed on jeans, wearing a white shirt, some red fingerless gloves and a matching scarf. They were sitting on little benches and snapping their fingers as they mumbled the introduction. They had agreed on dedicating this song to the girls they liked or were with, none of them could lay their eyes off them.

**_Patrick: It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_**

Patrick and Ryder: I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

Both kept on looking at Danielle and Kitty, both girls smiled a little as their cheeks blushed. Each began to imagine how they would be dancing that song with them**__**

**_ALL: With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_**

Thomas: Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
Jake: I should be chillin' with my folks, I know  
BOTHBut I'mma be under the mistletoe

Ryder and Jake: Word on the street's Santa's comin' tonight,  
Patrick: Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
Thomas: I should be making a list, I know  
Ryder and Thomas: But I'mma be under the mistletoe

ALL: With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

Patrick and Ryder: With you, shawty with you  
Thomas and Jake: With you, shawty with you  
ALL: With you under the mistletoe

Jake: Hey love  
Jake and Thomas: The wise men follow the star (The wise men follow the star)  
Jake: The way I followed my heart  
both: And it led me to a miracle

Ryder: Hey love  
Patrick: Don't you buy me nothing (don't you buy me nothing)  
Cuz I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips  
BOTH: That's a very, Merry Christmas

Thomas: It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow (I know)  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

Jake and Ryder: I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
Thomas and Patrcik: But I can't stop staring at your face  
Jake and Patrick: I should be playing in the winter snow  
ALL: But I'mma be under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe

Patrick and Jake: (Kiss me underneath the mistletoe)  
Thomas and Ryder: Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Patrick: (Show me baby that you love me so)  
ALL: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Patrick and Jake (Kiss me underneath the mistletoe)  
Thomas and Ryder Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Patrick : (Show me baby that you love me so)  
ALL: Ohhh, ohhh,  
Mmmm

Each of the girls who the song was dedicated to felt special, the guys looked at them the whole time they had sang. At the end of the day Karen and Kitty sent both Ryder and Thomas texts to meet them on Christmas. Jake already had some nice plans with Marley for her to come and have dinner with his Family.

The Christmas Spectacular was a complete success, they recollected 2 thousand dollars, lots of people had come together to help the homeless in Lima, that had increased a lot for the past few years. Afterwards Finn and Kurt had their traditional Christmas family dinner, and so did all the graduates. Kurt had helped Carole cook dinner while the rest of the men In the Hudson-Hummel household set the table and lit up the Christmas lights to set the mood. Lots of people where there, Kurt didn´t want to spend time alone during dinner and since Blaine was also planning on seeing his family he invited the Andersons over. The house was filled with people. Finn invited Puck to their dinner since both were single the best was to spend time with each other, and they were like brothers, so Puck was always welcomed at their house.

Rachel was staring at the beautiful tree at Alexander´s mother mansion. The tree was so tall she couldn´t see the star at the top. She called her parents and apologized for having missed Hanukah, so they told her they were going to be at New York for New Year´s eve. Rachel missed Lima with all her heart. She was terribly homesick, but she had a new life, and there was simply no time for her to rest, and now she was about to get married her schedule would be even more full.

Her dinner was superb, it was a banquet worthy of the gods, lots of people had gone to the Cornwell´s Christmas dinner, everything was just magnificent, but still nothing filled her. She regretted not having gone to Lima and not to be spending that night with her forgotten friends.

But most of all she missed Finn.

Finn was also thinking of her. Somehow Christmas was never the most perfect time for them, but still it meant something in their hearts. She went outside and looked at the sky.

Finn was talking a walk around the neighborhood; there was a lot in his mind as well. Somehow both couldn´t stop thinking about the Christmas that he had given Rachel her own star.

The words of that moment echoed on both their heads:

**_FLASHBACK: _****_"It's your own star"_****_  
"You named a star after me?"  
"No, I thought about that but then I named it Finn Hudson, because there is already a star called Rachel Berry and she's right here on earth and she's brighter than any of those stars up there. So I wanted to make sure that whenever she feels lonely, she can look up at the sky and no matter where I am, she can know that I'm looking down on her"_****__**

Both looked at the sky and saw their star. Both thought about how the stars shone like twinkling Christmas lights, and both began singing:**__**

Finn: Christmas night, another fight  
Tears we cried, a flood  
Got all kinds of poison in, poison in my blood  
Finn and Rachel: Took my feet to Oxford Street, trying to right a wrong  
Just walk away those windows sing  
But I can't believe she's/he´s gone  
Rachel: When you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

Rachel: Up above candles on air flicker  
Oh they flicker and they flow  
Finn: And I am up here holding on to all those chandeliers of hope  
And like some drunken in this city  
I go singing out of tune  
Singing how I've always loved you, darling  
And I always will

Both: Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all  
Still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all

Both: Those Christmas lights  
Light up the streets  
Down where the sea and city meet  
May all your troubles soon be gone  
Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on

Those Christmas lights  
Light up the streets  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
Then all my troubles will be gone  
Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on

Oowwwhhhohooooowohohohoooo

Oh Christmas lights  
Light up the streets  
Light up the fireworks in me  
May all your troubles soon be gone  
Those Christmas lights keep shining on


	17. Chapter 16 I wanna Rock

**_Hi guys, well I hope you´ve been liking the story so far, as I promised there would be a surprise musical, so I chose to make an chapter about : Rock of Ages! I figured out that it would be something that Finn would´ve done specially because he was a huge rock music fan. So I hope you like it :)_**

Chapter 16.- I wanna Rock

Christmas and New Year´s eve were spectacular. Finn had gone with Burt and Carole to Miami and they spent the best of times. The New Direction´s kids had some great holidays. Robert had gone to Toronto with Lisa´s family to ski, Jake and Marley accompanied Puck to check how business in L.A was going, and Thomas took Karen to Breadstixx. He reserved the whole restaurant to themselves, and later slow danced accompanied by a violinist he had hired.

Danielle had spent it at Scandals, helping out her brother who she hadn´t seen for a while. She saw Sebastian and his brother there, but she didn´t talk to them. She wanted to tell Patrick, but something stood on her way.

She even asked her brother for advice. Danielle did have feelings for Patrick, but she just couldn´t risk to lose him. Before she had found out about Patrick´s feelings; he had been talking to her about how he might give Sebastian a chance, that he was acting differently and that he sort of deserved it.

What she completely ignored was that he had lied to her; Patrick just told her that to see how she would react. Sebastian had ACTUALLY been looking for him, that was entirely true, but Patrick didn´t return his feelings.

On the other hand things for Ryder and Kitty turned out to be disappointing; the Cheerios had to go for their regionals competition to Idaho and their date was cancelled. Still Ryder tried to talk to her on Skype and by text.

The new semester began and they were all so busy trying to keep up to their schedules, it had been a quite complicated month, but finally February had arrived, and with February, Valentine´s day was going to be a little less stressful date for the New Directions.

Finn had some big plans for the New Directions. He had asked Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste to help him. Time had come for the New Directions to have their musical.

This time Finn had chosen his second favorite musical for the kids to perform.

* * *

The next day the production and direction team was gathered in the auditorium, backstage everything was pure madness, boosted egos and nerves going on.

The first one to audition was Ryder.

He walked center stage and looked at Finn, he remembered that day when he had auditioned for Danny Zuko, he had already read the script of the play, and he knew exactly what song to perform.

"Hi, I´ll be auditioning for the part of Drew "he closed his eyes and then shouted **_"I WANNA ROCK!"_**

Then the band began playing.

**_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)  
I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)  
I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_**

TURN IT DOWN YOU SAY,  
WELL ALL I GOT TO SAY TO YOU IS TIME AND TIME AGAIN I SAY, "NO!"  
NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!  
TELL ME NOT TO PLAY  
WELL, ALL I GOT TO SAY TO YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME NOT TO PLAY,  
I SAY, "NO!"  
NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!  
SO, IF YOU ASK ME WHY I LIKE THE WAY I PLAY IT  
THERE'S ONLY ONE THING I CAN SAY TO YOU

Finn and the rest of his team were really impressed. "_He is definitely Drew" _he thought.

**_I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)  
I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)  
I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)  
I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)_**

THERE'S A FEELIN' THAT  
I GET FROM NOTHIN' ELSE AND THERE AIN'T NOTHIN' IN THE WORLD  
THAT MAKES ME GO!  
GO! GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!  
TURN THE POWER UP  
I'VE WAITED FOR SO LONG SO I COULD HEAR MY FAVORITE SONG SO,  
LET'S GO!  
GO! GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!  
WHEN IT'S LIKE THIS I FEEL THE MUSIC SHOOTIN' THROUGH ME  
THERE'S NOTHIN' ELSE THAT I WOULD RATHER DO

I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)  
I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)  
I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)  
I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)

I WANNA ROCK (ROCK)

**_He grabbed a guitar and began playing, he was definitely in the zone._**

**_ROCK (ROCK)  
ROCK (ROCK)  
I WANNA ROCK (ROCK)  
ROCK (ROCK)  
ROCK (ROCK)  
I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)  
ROCK (ROCK)  
ROCK (ROCK)  
I WANNA ROCK (ROCK)  
ROCK (ROCK)  
ROCK (ROCK)  
I WANNA ROCK_**

I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)  
I WANNA ROCK! (ROCK)  
**_I WANT TO ROCK (ROCK)_**

Ryder left stage filled with applause and whistles from his crowd and he felt just like the rock star he hadn´t been in touch with lately.

After Ryder left the stage Jake came. He was determined to get the main role this time.

"Hi. I´ll be auditioning for Stacee Jaxx" he said. He held his guitar in hand and began playing.

**_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins_**

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

He skipped the next verse to get to the part where he could demonstrate his vocal range

**_Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone  
When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins_**

One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I

Jake looked at them breathing heavily, that was a very powerful song and very emotional.

"Great song Jake!" Artie said.

"Thank you" Jake responded.

"May I ask… why did you choose to play it to us?" He asked Jake. He thought his answer over a minute and then said

"Well, Stacee Jaxx is all about emotion deep inside, so I thought I could show YOU some of that"

"Alright, Sweet. Thanks" Artie said. Jake left the stage with a smile. He felt he was going to get the part. From the second floor of the auditorium Thomas watched his performance; he wanted the part as well, and he was not going to give it up without fighting.

* * *

Next day Cameron and Patrick came to present their auditions.

"Hi boys, so what will you sing for us today?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"Well, we´d like you to consider us for Dennis Dupree, or Lonny Barnet" Patrick said

"Whichever is fine" Cameron added.

Patrick took out his inner rock star and began the introduction to the legendary Gun´s N Roses song. The audition panel began head banging, even Miss Pillsbury.

**__**

Patrick: Just a' urchin  
livin' under the street  
I'm a hard case  
that's tough to beat  
I'm your charity case  
So buy me somethin' to eat  
I'll pay you at another time  
Take it to the end of the line

**__**

Cameron: Ragz to richez or so they say  
Ya gotta-keep pushin'  
for the fortune and fame  
It's all a gamble  
When it's just a game  
Ya treat it like a capital crime  
Everybody's doin' their time  
Both: Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home  
  
Both were now playing guitar and dueling throughout the solo**__**

So far away  
So far away  
So far away  
So far away

Both: Take me down  
To the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home(x4)

Both head banged and shook their heads like animals, it was so amazing.

"THAT WAS SOME GOOD OLD ROCK FELLAS!" Coach Beiste shouted. Both boys were smiling, they felt so empowered and invincible while performing.

Wade and Danielle had been talking, and both realized that both had many things in common. They were going to audition with the same song but for different roles. Wade wanted to be Justice Charlier and Danielle wanted to be Sherrie. She actually hated musicals, they thought they were too stupid and sentimental, but she grew up with that music because of her brother and those were the songs that literary had impulse her to singing. They didn´t sing it together but it looked as if they had been rehearsing with each other.

**_Unique: I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_**

**_Danielle: I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Both: Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_**

Unique: Don't wanna close my eyes  
Danielle: I don't wanna fall asleep  
Unique: 'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
BOTH: And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Danielle: Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
Unique: I'd still miss you, baby  
Both : And I don't wanna miss a thing

Both: I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Unique: 'Cause even when I dream of you  
Danielle: The sweetest dream would never do  
Both: I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Danielle: I don't wanna miss one smile  
Unique: I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Danielle: Well, I just wanna be with you  
Both: Right here with you, just like this

Unique: I just wanna hold you close  
Danielle: Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
BOTH: For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Unique: Don't wanna close my eyes  
Danielle: Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
Both: And I don't wanna miss a thing

Unique: 'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Danielle: I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Both: 'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Unique: Don't wanna close my eyes  
Danielle: Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
both: I don't wanna miss a thing

Coach Beiste was crying and so was Miss Pillsbury, Finn felt really moved. This time no one was going to intercede on giving Wade a main role on the play, as for Danielle he was very impressed, he never imagined someone like her show interest on a school musical.

* * *

Thomas couldn´t stop thinking about how strong was his competition for the Stacee Jaxx role, he had planned a wonderful song, but he thought that he had to do it with someone who made his voice look good too. He remembered Marley´s amazing voice.

All day he looked for her like crazy, until he finally found her at the cafeteria.

"Hi Marley, how you doin´?" Marley looked at him estranged. He only talked to Karen and the guys didn´t try to do it because they hated diva-like guys.

"Fine, thanks…" she stood up from the table she was sitting in. Both remained in awkward silence until Thomas broke it.

"Will you audition for the musical?"

"Yeah, will you?" She asked him, she was picking out the notebooks and books she had to put them on her backpack and go to her next class. Thomas helped her.

"Cool! Are you auditioning for Sherrie?" he asked.

"Well" *sigh* "I might, I really don´t see myself as Sherrie, and I already had a lead on Grease, so I guess I´ll audition for Patricia or Constance Sack… What about you? I heard that you want to audition for Stacee Jaxx"

"Yeah, I hope I get it, but that´s why I came" He said, Marley looked at him bewildered "I wanted to ask you if you could audition with me? I´d really appreciate it if you did, you know… and our voices could sound good together"

Marley was surprised, that was really bold of him to ask. She knew how difficult things for him would be now, she understood how it felt to be the new kid and how hard it could be to make friends. Thomas kept on looking at her with shy eyes.

"I mean, I understand if you don´t want to… I just thought it could be fun" She sighed.

"Ok… I´ll do it" she said. Thomas smiled kindly.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed. Marley smiled back.

"What song have you got planned?" she asked. Thomas smiled and told her on their way to class. Later they went to the auditorium and began performing

Finn and Artie were drumming on the table as the introduction began.

Marley walked slowly and she was moving a little bit sexy, which was unusual in her. Thomas was walking slowly too, but he imposed his presence. They were an interesting combination to see.

**_Marley: It's early morning  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
And scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin_**

Thomas jumped towards Marley acting as if a tiger had been turned into a human.

**_Thomas: The bitch is hungry  
She needs to tell  
So give her inches  
And feed her well_**

**_Marley: More days to come  
New places to go  
I've got to leave  
It's time for a show_**

Both ran to reach the microphones and sang to each other from across the stage with intensity

**_Both: Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_**

Marley grabbed the microphone and started walking slowly and sexy, Thomas followed her. Finn and the rest of his crew were impressed with Marley, it was a huge evolution in her**_, _**as if she had been possessed by Keith Richards or something**__**

Marley: My body is burning  
It starts to shout  
Desire is coming  
It breaks out loud

**_Thomas: Lust is in cages  
Till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it  
With someone I choose_**

**_Both: The night is calling  
I have to go_**

**_Marley: The wolf is hungry_**

**_Both: He runs the show_**

**_Marley: He's licking his lips  
He's ready to win_**

**_Both: On the hunt tonight  
For love at first sting_**

Both jumped at the same time and fell on their knees**__**

Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane

**_Thomas: ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!_**

**_Both: Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_**

**_Here I am!_**

Finn stood up highly impressed with their performance, and so where the rest.

"That was amazing guys!" He said "but, you didn´t say for what role were you auditioning"

"Stacee Jaxx and Constance Sack" Thomas said.

Finn was feeling that he had the famous rock star attitude and Marley had left everyone tongue tied and open mouthed. They felt as if the girl had finally stepped out of the shadows and demonstrated all her star quality power she had been keeping from the world for the past years.


	18. Chapter 17 Rock of Ages

**_Hi guys, well I sorry for taking so long on writing the chapter. I hope you like it, I struggled a little with this chapter and the last because many of the songs that were performed in the musical have already been done on Glee, so I´m trying to be as original as I can. If you´d like to see something please let me know in your reviews, enjoy :) btw: this chapter is a little bit more descriptive and somehow suggestive..._**

Chapter 17.- Rock of Ages

Finn was really busy with all the things he had to do, even if the rest of the teachers were helping him he and Artie were the ones who had to choose who was going to be a part of the cast for the musical.

Artie entered Finn´s office. Finn´s expression was serious. He kept on staring at the callbacks list which was empty, and he had in hand the audition sheet.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Artie asked him. Finn left both papers on the table with frustration. Then he stood up.

"No man, I haven´t…It´s just a little difficult this time you know?" He said looking at Artie, who was pursing his lips.

"You know that we have to post the results for tomorrow right?" Artie asked worried.

"Yeah I know man, but… I never thought I couldn´t make up my mind for something like this…" Finn said as he sat down on the couch again.

"Ok, first things first. What roles have you chosen already?" Artie said as he rolled his chair closer to Finn.

"Well, I´ve chosen almost everyone but three: Dennis, Paul and Stacee Jaxx" Artie sighed.

"Well, I guess that that leaves three guys right?" Finn nodded.

"I mean was it like this when you chose Maria for West Side Story?" Artie rolled his chair beside Finn.

"Pretty much…" He said. Both remained silent. "You know, to be honest…" Finn looked at Artie in the eye. I guess he was hoping for bad news "I don´t see Jake or Thomas as Stacee"

Finn sighed. Deep down he knew Artie was right, as much as he wanted to none of those guys was Stacee Jaxx material.

"So what do we do? There´s not enough time for a call back… we need to start now" Finn said. Artie kept quiet.

"Well, Finn as your assistant director I´ve come with a contingency plan" Finn immediately looked at Artie. The guy had this look on his face, the one he always had when an amazing idea had hit him.

* * *

Finn decided to gather all the people that auditioned in the auditorium. The guys were very anxious. Especially Jake, he was really hoping that he would get the part. Thomas on the other hand was very confident he would get it. "_I KILLED- the thing, I mean I was awesome, and I also have Marley to thank for, she made me look even better"_ he thought. He just couldn´t help to be so self-centered. He was used to the attention and all he could get with his talent, but still he was a nice guy. Much nicer than his friends at Dalton.

Jake was really nervous. He was talking to Marley about it. They had been working really hard to improve his vocal range, and he would be sort of disappointed if he didn´t get it.

"I really can´t stop thinking about it Marley, I just can´t" He said frustrated. Marley grabbed his face gently.

"Look at me Jake" she said as their eyes met. "You´ve earned this. I mean you´re a super star, you will get it. You just underestimate how good you are. You´re the greatest dancer and you´ve got an AMAZING-VOICE ok!?" Jake could see the truthiness of her eyes and the way she said those words. "And if you don´t get it… well it´s their loss. You would be an INCREDIBLE Stacee" her words penetrated deep on his mind.

"You really think so?" The girl nodded giving him a tender smile that always made him melt.

"Yeah" she came closer to him slowly surrounding his neck with her arms then she whispered "And a really hot one too" then she kissed him. This time it was different, he felt real good, but this time he could not really be sure of what he felt, only that it meant something quite different.

Ever since Christmas Marley had behaved a little different with him. As if she was trying to say something.

After their kiss both went to the auditorium. Everybody was already there, Finn and Artie were on stage waiting for them to sit down.

"Ok guys, as you know today we have the results of our cast" Finn said as everybody held hands to the person next to them. He took out the list were the results were posted. He handed it to Artie.

He began reading the results aloud.

"Drew Boley: Ryder Lynn" Ryder stood up celebrating as he went on stage "Sherrie Christian: Danielle Weismann" she hugged Lisa and Robert and went up with Ryder "Lonny Barnett: Cameron Rossenberg" He shouted in excitement and did just like the others. Ryder was getting nervous. Marley noticed it and held his hand in support "Justice Charlier: Wade "Unique" Adams" Wade hugged Marley and Karen and went on stage "Mayor Mike Whitmore: Patrick Swanson" He went up with the rest of the cast as well "Patricia Whitmore: Karen Monroe" She hugged Thomas and then went up stage too. "Constance Sack: Marley Rose" Marley hugged Jake excitedly and went where the rest was. She was starting to get nervous too.

Artie looked at both guys who were waiting for him or Finn to say anything.

"Guys, I first want to congratulate you for your amazing auditions. You were incredible. However Finn, Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and I have agreed that both of you are not what we were looking for as Stacee Jaxx" Jake and Thomas tried to act cool, but both were surprised they hadn´t picked them. There was no other guy that auditioned for the role, so they couldn´t help to wonder who they had chosen.

"Then, who are we going to play?" Thomas asked trying to sound calmed.

"Jake you´re Dennis Dupree and Thomas: you´re Paul Gill" Both tried to hide their disappointment.

"Then who´s Stacee?" Jake asked. And from behind came a voice.

"Me, Dude" They turned around and saw this familiar guy with dreadlocks and a nose ring.

"Joe?!" Unique asked impressed. The old members of the glee club went to greet him. Jake couldn´t help to feel disappointed. He had worked real hard to get that part. Jake left the auditorium quietly without anyone noticing, so did Thomas. He walked slowly around the halls thinking about what had just happened. Ryder was happy he had landed the role he wanted, he hoped that Kitty had gotten Sherrie so he could spend more time with her, but still he felt happy enough.

**_Thomas: I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been_**

**_He kept on watching a picture of the warblers and somehow regretted coming to McKinley.  
Jake was seeing a picture of Stacee Jaxx, then he throwed it to the trash can._**

**_Jake: Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
_**

**_Ryder was looking at Kitty from across the hall_**

**_Ryder: An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time_**

**_Joe was at the piano practicing his songs with Brad ( the piano guy)_**

**_Joe: But, here I go again  
Here I go again_**

**_Danielle was re-reading the texts where Patrick was telling her about Sebastian_**

**_Danielle: Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for_**

**_Unique wanted to get right his big role , this time nothing would stop her from reaching stardom_**

**_Unique: Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,_**

**_Karen wanted to console Thomas, she was the only one that knew how important this role was to him, but he was acting repelling towards her_**

**_Karen: 'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_**

ALL: An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a hobo* I was born to walk alone

**_At rehearsas Patrcik kept on looking at Danielle. He didn´t know why he had lied to her about Sebastian in the first place_**

**_Patrick: An' I've made up my mind I ain't wasting no more time_**

**_Ryder was rehearsing his parts on the play with Danielle, but he kept on looking at Kitty, feeling that she should be Sherrie instead of Danielle_**

**_Ryder: I'm just another heart in need of rescue,  
Waiting on love's sweet charity_**

**_Jake was staring at his outfit, not liking the way he looked on his costume. Marley came towards him to hold his hand._**

**_Jake: An' I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days,_**

**_Thomas looked at how Joe was doing some great stuff as Stacey and he couldn´t help´but to picture himself on it´s place_**

**_Thomas: Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_**

**_ALL: An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a hobo* I was born to walk alone_**

**_Marley looked at Jake, he didn´t know how great he was for Marley, she was deeply in love with him. She couldn´t help but to think that it was time for her to lose her virginity with him. He was THE ONE._**

**_Marley: An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time_**

Marley: But, here I go again,  
Unique: Here I go again,  
both: Here I go again,  
Unique: Here I go...

**_They were now on stage doing some last days rehearsals, now all the cast was on their costume and singing along to the song_**

ALL: An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a hobo* I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time...

ALL: But, here I go again,  
Jake: Here I go again,  
Ryder: Here I go again,  
Thomas: Here I go,  
all: Here I go again...

* * *

Kitty was watching Ryder do his lines with Danielle. She didn´t know why, but she felt very jealous.

"_They look like they really get along well. Wait a minute! Why is she looking at him that way?! I mean it just looks very real to me…. Nah, biker girl is nuts about Patty-cakes. Or at least I think so" _She looked at them and find them kissing. The kiss lasted a little longer than usual. Kitty felt awful, like someone had kicked her on the stomach after she had fell from the top of the cheerio pyramid.

She left the auditorium before anyone noticed she was crying.

**_Cryin' on the cornerwaitin' in the rain  
I swear I'll never ever wait gave me your word but words for you are lies._**

**_Darlin' in my wildest dreams I never thought I'd go_**

**_But it's time to let you know -I'm gonna harden my heart I'm gonna swallow my tears  
I'm gonna turn and leave you here_**

**_She still loked at Ryder talk to other girls and they were all flirting with him_**

**_.All of my life I've been waitin' in the rain  
I've been waitin' for a feelin' that never ever came  
It feels so close but always disappears_**

**_She sat down on the floor about to cry and Unique came closer to her to console her_**

**_Unique: .Darlin' in your wildest dreams you never had a clue But it's time you got the news –_**

**_Both: I'm gonna harden my heart (harden your heart) I'm gonna swallow my tears (swallow your tears girl)  
I´m gonna turn and leave you here_**

**_Kitty began crying, and Unique just hugged her_**

"Everything is going to be ok" that´s all she kept on saying to her

* * *

It was about time to come on stage again. Ryder was doing a fantastic performance. He was actually the perfect Drew. Jake, on the otherside, was doing his job bitterly. He enjoyed his songs though, at least he liked his character. Thomas was an stupendous Paul Gill, Cameron had been an excellent Lonny and Marley was just the perfect Constance Sack.

Both Patrick and Jake and were worried about the Stacee Jaxx hot scenes with Marley and Danielle (even if they had been censored), Jake felt relieved Joe Heart had gotten the role somehow. He knew he could trust the guy and that nothing wrong could happen to Marley (besides being seen by the entire school in her underwear).

Kitty was a little bit concerned about Ryder and Danielle, it looked very real how they acted like they were inlove. What she didn´t know is that Ryder, in order to get the love scenes right, he was thinking about her. He just kept wondering why she kept on avoiding him and why was she behaving that way.

Danielle just thought of how brokenhearted she was feelking about Patrick playing with her, but still she kept on being his friend.

Each of them was on their marked part of the stage singing the song that ironically went well with how they were feeling.

**_Danielle: we both lie silently still in the dead of nightal though we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside_**

**_Ryder: was it something i said or something i did? did my words not come out right? though i tried not to hurt you, though i tried but i guess thats why they say_**

**_Both: every rose has its thorn _**

**_Danielle: just like every night has its dawn just like every cowboy sing his sad, sad song_**

**_Danielle and Ryder: every rose has its thorn(yeah it does)_**

**_Joe: though its been a while now i can still feel so much pain _**

**_Unique: like a knife thats cuts youthe wound heals but the scar _**

**_that scar will remain_**

**_Ryder: i know i could saved a love that night if i'd known what to say instead of makin' lovewe both made our separate ways_**

**_Unique and Danielle: and now i hear you found somebody new and that i never meant that much to you_**  
**_Ryder: to hear that tears me up inside and to see you cuts me like a knife i guess_**

**_ALL: every rose has its thorn just like every night has its dawn just like cowboy sings his sad, sad song every rose its thorn_**

* * *

Joe´s scene was comming up. He looked totally awesome in his costume. The part suited him well. Thomas somehow regretted he wasn´t Stacee, but he told himself he didn´t rock the hippie stoner look just to feel better with himself. Joe went out on stage again and the famous introduction of the song began. Joe looked amazing in his cowboy leather pants, boots, the glasses, the tats. He was Stacee.

Jake and Thomas could still picture themselves in his place as he sang,

_**Joe: It's all the same, only the names will change**_  
_**Everyday it seems we're wasting away**_  
_**Another place where the faces are so cold**_  
_**I'd drive all night just to get back home**_

As he walked across the crowd Jake was him

_** I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**_  
_**I'm wanted dead or alive**_  
_**Wanted dead or alive**_

_**Jake: Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days**_  
_**And the people I meet always go their separate ways**_  
_**Sometimes you tell the day**_  
_**By the bottle that you drink**_  
_**And times when you're alone all you do is think**_

_**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**_  
_**I'm wanted dead or alive**_  
_**Wanted (wanted) dead or alive**_

He was on stage again looking at the astounded crowd. Thomas was picturing himself as Stacee singing that song in concert

_**Thomas: Oh! And I ride!**_

_**I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back**_  
_**I play for keeps, 'cause I'm not coming back**_  
_**I been everywhere, still standing tall**_  
_**I've seen a million faces an I'm rockin' on**_

_**Joe Jake and Thomas: I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**_  
_**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive**_  
_**I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side**_  
_**I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive**_  
_**And I ride, dead or alive**_  
_**I still drive (I still drive) dead or alive**_

_****_The auditorium cheered for more. Their catarsis was over and each of the boys was backstage while Joe was the one enjoying the people´s screams.

* * *

Marley was absolutely happy, today would be the day where she finally would do it with Jake. She wasn´t the only one who imagined her co-star to be the person she wanted so she could do it much better. She had finally felt comfortable enough to do it with the guy she was in love with. Ryder listened to that song and the lyrics reminded him of Kitty, and the other way around. As Joe and Marley performed she imagined Jake was Stacee, and Kitty and Ryder pictured themselves as Drew and Sherrie singing that same song.

**_ Jake: I gotta take a little time_**  
**_A little time to think things over_**

**_Jake was walking away from Marley, but she followed him and faced him face to face as she touched his chest slowly and softly_**

**_Marley: I better read between the lines_**  
**_In case I need it when I'm older_**

Kitty was now on stage dressing like Sherrie and looking at Ryder, who followed her to the pool table

**_Kitty: In my life there's been heartache and pain_**  
**_I don't know if I can face it again_**

Ryder held her hands as he looked at her in the eyes and carressed her face

**_Ryder: Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_**  
**_To change this lonely life_**

Jake grabbed Marley around his arms tightly as he held her hips  
**_Jake and Marley: I wanna know what love is_**  
**_I want you to show me_**

Ryder carried Kitty and sat her onn the pool table  
**_ Ryder and Kitty: I wanna feel what love is_**  
**_I know you can show me_**

**_Suddenly he went away from her a little insecure_**

**_Ryder: I'm gonna take a little time_**  
**_A little time to look around me_**  
Kitty stopped him  
**_Kitty: I've got nowhere left to hide_**  
**_It looks like love has finally found me_**

Marley was now with her shirt open and Jacket had taken of his jacket leaving his upper body shirtless

**_Marley: In my life there's been heartache and pain_**  
**_I don't know if I can face it again_**

**_Jake: I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_**

**_BOTH: To change this lonely life_**

Marley jumped for Jake to catch her. Both stared at each other with eyes full of desire; smiling at each other. He spinned her aroudn taking her to a soda

**_Jake: Let's talk about love_**

**_Ryder was holding Kitty in his arms, both were laying down in the pool table keeping a kissing distance_**

**_ALL: I wanna know what love is_**

**_Kitty: The love that you feel inside_**

**_Marley and Jake were at the couch foreplaying with each other. Ryder got down of the table as he looked up to Kitty helping her get down as well_**

**_Jake Marley and Ryder: I want you to show me_**

**_Kitty: And I'm feeling so much love_**

**__****_Jake Marley and Ryder: _**I wanna feel what love is

**_Kitty: No, you just cannot hide_**

**__****__****_Jake Marley and Ryder: _**I know you can show me

Ryder, Kitty Jake and Marley were holding hands, carressing each other

**_Ryder: Yeah_**

**_Kitty Marley and Jake: I wanna know what love is_**

**_Ryder: Let's talk about love_**

**__****_Kitty Marley and Jake: _**I want you to show me

They all just couldn´t wait to be intimate with each other, the anticipation was killing them

**_Marley: I wanna feel it too_**

**_Jake Ryder and Kitty: I wanna feel what love is_**

**_Marley: I want to feel it too_**

**_Marley and Kitty: And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know_**

Both couples kissed as they layed down proceeding to what was next. Both girls awoke from their fantasies, Marley realized the auditorium was cheering loudly, she had done well. Jake looked at her from backstage smiling. His girlfriend had done such a good job.

* * *

The play was going out so well, now it was Artie´s and Finn´s second favorite number. Emma, Will and Shannon were very proud of Finn, he was the best director the Glee Cub had ever had (after Mr. Schue of course)

"Hey" Kitty said as Ryder passed by. He stopped and greeted her with a smile.

"Hi" He answered. Kitty remained silent for a couple seconds Ryder was about to leave thinking that she had nothing else to say

"You´ve done great" she said rushing. Ryder smiled "Thanks" he said giving her a big grin.

"Artie reserved a table at Breadstixx tonight after the show... Wanna come?" She asked him. Ryder looked shyly at her feeling happy inside because of Kitty´s proposition

"Sure" he said as he nodded, the girl smiled and he went quickly back on stage.

Marley left a note and a key on Jake´s dresser. When he saw it he felt weird. Jake grabbed the little note and read it "_Room 1764, 8:00 o´clock. Love you, Marley" _He smiled excitedly. He knew what this meant, somehow he felt very nervous but at the same time he felt this was going to be the best night of his life.

Now the stage was divided between church ladies with members of the high society and the rockers who were leaded by Karen and Patrick, leaded on one side by Cameron and Jake

They were making a riot between the two groups, shouting out both their interests.

**_Cameron: We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_**

**_ROCKERS: Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_**

**_Someone's always playing corporation games_**  
**_Who cares they're always changing corporation names_**  
**_We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage_**  
**_They call us irresponsible, write us off the page_**

**_Karen and Patrick: But we're not gonna take it_**  
**_No, we ain't gonna take it_**  
**_We're not gonna take it anymore_**

**_Jake and the rockers: Who counts the money, underneath the bar_**  
**_Who rides the wrecking ball in two rock guitars_**  
**_Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're the ship of fools_**  
**_Looking for America coming through your schools_**

**_High societyWe're not gonna take it_**  
**_rockers: (We built this city)_**  
**_High society: No, we ain't gonna take it_**  
**_Rockers: (We built this city)_**  
**_High societyWe're not gonna take it anymore_**  
**_Rockers: (We built this city on rock and roll)_**  
**_[x2]_**

**_rockers: (We built this city on rock and roll) [x2]_**

The entire crowd stood up to the sound of their voices in unison. Finn hugged Artie, once again they did it. Carole went to see the show, she had loved it, evrey single song. It was as she had relived her teenage years again.

Everything had turned out to be splendid. The cast that went to Breadstixx had had an excellent time. Ryder and Kitty just kept on looking at each other and they didn´t stop holding hands the entire dinner.

Jake and Marley didn´t go with the New Directions; they spent the most magical night together...

The next morning (as Finn expected) Fletcher Mantini, the school´s critique, had posted his review on the schools blog. Finn read it aloud infront of his students: "Again the New Directions surprised me with the most amazing music of all time. Perfect cast filled with new amazing talents, great characterization and interpretation from the leading roles. It was clear that rock and roll was still alive after all this time and Mr. Hudson and The New Directions have resurrected it. Mckinley was rebuilt in Rock and Roll "


	19. Chapter 18 What do you want from me?

**_Hi guys, hope you liked the last chapter, actually I have some bad news, I´m about to finish this story, there are only a couple chapters left :/ but, I´ve got a new story if you wanna check it out. It´s a rated T crossover about Santana and Emily Fields (from PLL), Thanks to all of you who have been following the story and I hope you´ve liked it so far. _**

Chapter 18.- What do you want from me?

After a successful musical week, it was time for the New Directions to get a little bit relaxed from all the stress, but still they were all going to be even more stressed about it because Valentine´s Day was around the corner.

Finn had no plans for Valentine´s Day and his friends were all away, except for Puck; since he loathed Valentine´s Day he would take Finn to a bar and they´d spent the night talking and drinking beer.

"_Valentine´s Day, surely my favorite holiday" _Karen thought "_People kissing everywhere, demonstrating your friends and your significant others your love, little cupids and heart´s posted on the walls, it´s just wonderful. Besides, I look FABULOUS in red, and it´s also going to be awesome because Thomas has been doing some effort for us to get back together"_ Karen opened her locker and saw a picture of both hugging as he kissed her on the cheek. "_This is surely going to be the best Valentine´s day ever!"_

Finn wrote on the white blackboard as always and then read out loud "Serenade" The kids kept quiet. "A long time ago, this was a very common way to demonstrate affection to your significant other by singing wherever you were or wherever your loved one was, and since it´s Valentine's Day, for this week's assignment you will serenade YOUR significant other no matter what they´re doing or where they are. The minute you see them, you serenade them alright?" As usual their students were talking to each other, there were a few eye exchanges between the "future couples" some were nice and some were awkward, but it was surely going to be an interesting Valentine´s day.

* * *

Karen was in her chemistry class when suddenly Thomas entered wearing goggles and a white chemistry lab robe playing the guitar. The teacher got surprised and so was Karen. Thomas approached to her table and began singing

**_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4  
Give me more lovin' than I've ever had Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad _**

**_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_**

**_Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you _**

**_I love bein' around you_**

**_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4  
There's only one thing to do Three words for you I love you_**

**_There's only one way to say Those three words and that's what I'll do, _**

**_I love you  
Give me more lovin' from the very start _**

**_Piece me back together when I fall apart Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad _**

**_Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you_**

**_I love bein' around you _**

**_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4  
There's only one thing to do Three words for you _**

**_I love you _**

**_There's only one way to say Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you I love you  
You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4  
There's only one thing to do Three words for you_**

**_ I love you There's only one way to say Those three words and that's what I'll do, _**

**_I love you _**

**_I love you  
1, 2, 3, 4 I love ..._**

**_He kneeled down in front of her looked her in the eye and sang the last line to the song._**

**_I love you_**

Back in Gymn Class Marley was playing Basketball until a disco beat began playing and Jake entered dancing with the cheerios helping him out for the choruses, wearing a kind of Michael Jackson suit.

**_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby _**

**_I got to tell you a little something about yourself _**

**_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady_**

**_Marley laughed and blushed a little, Jake moved around her as he spinned her around, the rest of the girls were acting like a bunch of groupies admiring Jake and commenting about Marley being the luckiest girl in school._**

**_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else  
Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine _**

**_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh  
Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine  
Treasure, that is what you are _**

**_Honey you're my golden star I know you could make my wish come true If you let me treasure you _**

**_If you let me treasure you  
Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling _**

**_A girl like you should never look so blue You're everything I see in my dreams I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true  
Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine  
Treasure, that is what you are Honey you're my golden star _**

**_I know you could make my wish come true _**

**_If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure _**

**_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are _**

**_You are my treasure, you are my treasure _**

**_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are  
Treasure, that is what you are_**

**_Honey you're my golden star I know you can make my wish come true _**

**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_If you let me treasure you_**

Jake made one of his ballet pirouettes and finshed kissing Marley´s hand.

* * *

Later, Ruby was in the courtyard having lunch with some friends until Cameron appeared from the big stair case playing a guitar.

"THIS ONE´S FOR YOU RUBY!" he shouted from across the distance. The girl was a little confused and she blushed. The jazz band was helping him out with the rest of the instruments

**_Let it never be said, the romance is dead 'Cos there's so little else occupying my head _**

**_There is nothing I need except the function to breathe_**

**_ But I'm not really fussed, doesn't matter to me_**

**_He slided on the railing until he reached the second part of the staircase _**

**_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby _**

**_She smiled widely and blushed a little. Cameron was smiling_**

**_And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya _**

**_Know what ya doing, doing to me? _**

**_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_**

**_Due to lack of interest tomorrow is canceled _**

**_Let the clocks be reset and the pendulums held _**

**_ 'Cos there's nothing at all except the space in between_**

**_ Finding out what you're called and repeating your name_**

**_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby _**

**_And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya _**

**_Know what ya doing, doing to me?_**

**_ Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_**

**_He was now on top of her table, looking at her still playing the guitar. He asked her for her hand in order for her to get up in the table_**

**_Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me _**

**_And you don't really see you with me _**

**_Ruby was now facing him face to face as he played, still amazed about his performance._**

**_Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me _**

**_And you don't really see you with me_**

**_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_**

**_ And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya_**

**_ Know what ya doing, doing to me?  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby _**

**_And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya_**

**_ Know what ya doing, doing to me?_**

"Happy Valentine´s day" Cameron said breathing heavily; pleased with Ruby´s smile. She shook her head giving him an "I love you, silly" look. She kissed as the rest of the people around them shouted and whistled to enhance the kiss.

Patrick and Danielle were in geometry class. Things had been a little awkward for them since Christmas. Patrick wanted her to know that he still was into her. She was mad at him, because she thought that he just was playing hard to get with Sebastian and that their whole thing was just a scam.

There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Everybody looked at the door. Both Patrick and Danielle were surprised to see Sebastian outside entering with the warblers. He was wearing a white shirt opened that showed his perfect clavicle, it was tucked it showing a black sexy belt; He wore gray suit pants and black shoes.

The warblers began singing the songs background.

**_This is more than the typical kinda thing _**

**_Felt the jolts in my bones when you were touching me Oh, oh_**

**_Didn't want to take it slow In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep_**

**_Oh, oh Waiting for my phone to blow_**

**_Now I'm here in a sticky situation Got a little trouble yep and now I'm pacing_**

**_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_**

**_I don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour Oh, oh _**

**_I can't seem to let you goooh_**

**_See I've been waiting all day For you to call me, baby _**

**_So let's get up, let's get on it_**

**_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_**

**_Honest, baby, I'll do Anything you want to_**

**_So can we finish what we started Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_**

**_Come on, that's right, cheerio_**

**_What's the time, such a crime, not a single word _**

**_Sipping on a Patron just to calm my nerves Oh, oh Poppin' bottles by the phone, oh yeah Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out That's enough, call me up, baby, I'm in doubt_**

**_Oh, oh And I don't even think you know, no, no, no_**

**_See I've been waiting all day For you to call me, baby _**

**_So let's get up, let's get on it Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight Come on, that's right_**

**_Honest, baby, I'll do Anything you want to _**

**_So can we finish what we started_**

**_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_**

**_Come on, that's right Cheerio, uh _**

**_Horace Smythe: Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too Everything you said is, like, go with the view Business in the front, party in the back _**

**_Maybe I was wrong - was that outfit really whack? This kinda thing doesn't happen usually I'm on the opposite side of it truthfully _**

**_I know you want it, so come and get it _**

**_Sebastian: See I've been waiting all day For you to call me, baby_**

**_So let's get up, let's get on it Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight _**

**_Come on, that's right_**

**_Honest, baby, I'll do Anything you want to_**

**_So can we finish what we started Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_**

**_Come on, that's , cheerio, uh _**

**_When you gonna call_**

**_Don't leave me brokenhearted _**

**_I've been waiting up Let's finish what we started, oh, oh_**

**_I can't seem to let you go _**

**_Come on, that's right_**

Sebastian was standing right in front of Patrick giving him a flirty smile and waiting for him to answer. He was speechless. Patrick looked beside him, but Danielle was already gone. He had really blown it.

"See you ´round" Sebastian said winking as he left along with the warblers. Patrick was very embarrassed, but what was worse he hated himself because he had lost the one person he cared about.

* * *

"_I JUST CAN´T BELIEVE HIM! I MEAN WHY DID HE JUST DO THAT TO ME?!" _Patrick thought_ "He just, came to my classroom and embarrassed me! I thought I had made it very clear last time I told him I just didn´t like him. I think I´ll press charges. But what matters most is that Danielle saw EVERYTHING! I gotta tell her how I feel. YEAH! And I know EXACTLY what song to sing to her"_

Later he texted her to come to the choir room. He thought she´d be reluctant to come, but inside he was hoping she´d give him a chance.

"Ok let´s finish this quickly Patty cakes, I´ve gotta go and …" She entered the choir room and found it full with dominoes. Patrick began singing

**_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_**

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

**_He kneeled down and knocked down the first domino row. It said "Sorry"  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_**

**_He knocked down the second row that read "I am"  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_**

**_The third one said : a Jerk  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_**

**_The next one said "Would"  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_**

**_"U"  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_**

**_"be"  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_**

**_"My"  
Ooh, baby, baby_**

**_"Domino?" Danielle placed her hand in her mouth amazed. Patrick jumped and kept on singing_**

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_**

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Danielle hugged him tightly; Patrick was smiling, feeling his heart beat fast. Danielle was crying. "Yes" she whispered. They separated from each other only to reunite once more in a kiss.

* * *

Finn was in his apartment about to leave to meet Puck. He was speaking to Kurt on the phone.

"So when are you going to come again Kurt, mom says she misses you. By the way; Have you talked to Burt yet?" Finn asked opening the fridge to save his dinner.

"Yeah, I actually called him an hour ago. He´s fine he said he´s returning this weekend so they can go to a dinner for their anniversary" Kurt said merrily. Finn smiled

"Great, that´s awesome I´ll tell my mom. So… what are you and Blaine doing for Valentine´s?" he asked

"Well, he´s actually taking me out to dinner, that´s all I know, but maybe he´s got something else planned… We´ll see how it goes. What about you? Are you taking anyone out?"

"Nah, not really" *sigh* "Just going out with Puck tonight…"

"Finn" Kurt sighed "You need to start looking for someone… I mean it´s not good for you to still be like this for Rachel. I KNOW- you love her, but you´re hurting yourself Finn. You should move on."

There was a knock on the door. "I know Kurt and I´m trying to… Hey I´ll call you later, I think Puck´s already here.

"Sure" Kurt said. Finn hung up and went to the open the door. He left it open and turned around

"Sorry man, let me get my jacket and we´ll go" Finn said. He heard some heels entering his apartment.

"Well, I´m up to go wherever you want to go" A voice he thought was a joke said from behind. He turned around and saw Rachel standing there behind a sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Finn said both bewildered and impressed to find her there.

"I went to your old house, and your mom gave me your address…" She said shyly. "You´ve got a nice place Finn, seems cozy" Rachel said barely smiling. He didn´t know what to say, she had completely taken him with his guard down. He tried to remain calmed.

"Well, I bet your house back in New York must be quite cozy too, at least that´s what Kurt says" Rachel smiled

"Well, it´s lovely. But it´s a little bit chilly, especially now that winter …"

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Finn interrupted her abruptly. Her face changed, it had turned serious, just like his.

"I missed Lima, and my parents. It´s been a long time since I´ve been away" Finn shook his head.

"And the first place you come to turns out to be my place" He said disappointed. She remained silent.

"I missed you" she said almost whispering. Finn felt insulted, used. Just like he felt when Rachel left him at the hotel last Valentine´s day they spent together.

"Will you tell your fiancé the same thing?" Finn had teary eyes, he was having trouble to breath. Rachel hugged him. She was also trying to be strong, but there were so many things on her mind. Memories and flashbacks of everything she went through with him.

The same thing was going on inside his head. He just couldn´t take it anymore and he gently pushed her away from him

**_ Finn: Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_**

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Rachel: Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
Finn: It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

**_Both: Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_**

Finn: Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
Rachel: It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly

There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life

Both: Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Finn: Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

**_They were looking into each other´s eyes. Both about to cry, their hearts beated fast. Rachel just couldn´t hold the situation any more, she walked away from him, making her way to the closed his door and began crying._**

Rachel: So  
BOTH: Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down

**_Finn was sliding with his back facing the door, sitting down slowly in desperation. His chest hurt a lot._**

**_Finn: It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me_**

Both: Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Rachel: (Whataya want from me)  
Finn: Whataya want from me  
Both: Whataya want from me


	20. Chapter 19- Prom Night!

Chapter 19.- Prom Night!

The Prom committee was hanging the prom posters all over the school. It was the senior's prom, and they all were excited about it. They thought the best theme was for it to be a Neon Prom.

As it had become traditional, the New Directions would be the ones in charge of the music and entertainment. But was more exciting for the glee club was that Nationals would take place the week after prom.

The senior members felt both happy and sad for the fact that they would have an amazing prom, but still it´d be their last.

The girls were really excited to get their dresses, and their hair do´s , to get the perfect date, the perfect night and most of all : the prom king and queen awards.

The ones that had been nominated were: Kitty, the cheerio who always wore the collar in the neck and for everyone´s surprise: Marley.

Prom king nominees were: Ryder, Jake Puckerman and some guy on the debate club.

Finally the night had come. Marley was wearing a long light sleeveless blue dress with mermaid tail with a white wrist corsage. Kitty was wearing a turquoise long dress without sleeves and with a cleavage in her back, straight hair and high silver heels. Both girls looked absolutely gorgeous.

Once they arrived prom on their limos they entered the gym. It looked absolutely amazing in neon lights, people were dancing to the beat of the New Directions; the first ones to perform was Unique with a Jeffree Star song accompanied by Karen and Ruby for the choruses

**_Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We will have fun like it's our first time  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: I just wanna sweat it out  
all: On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah_**

Unique: Dress me up, paint the town  
Spike the punch  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: Got me gone, I'm blown, I'm out to lunch  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: Taser in my pocket  
Got the flask, got the pipe  
I know, I know what you like  
all: I know, I know what you like

Unique: I'll come pick you up  
Karen and Ruby: (I know you wanna)  
Unique: Disappear with us  
Karen and Ruby: (we're going under)  
Unique: Underneath your love  
Karen and Ruby: (make a dirty mess)  
Unique: I'll make you remember this

Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We will have fun like it's our first time  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: I just wanna sweat it out  
all: On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah

Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We will have fun like it's our first time  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
ALL: I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah

Unique: I'll come pick you up  
Karen and Ruby: (i know you wanna)  
Unique: Disappear with us  
Karen and Ruby: (we're going under)  
Unique: Underneath your love  
Karen and Ruby: (make a dirty mess)  
ALL: I'll make you remember this

Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We will have fun like it's our first time  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
ALL: I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah

Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We will have fun like it's our first time  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
All: I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah

Unique: I can't wait around  
I'm gonna steal the crown  
Everything I want I get  
C'mon gimmie gimmie kiss  
Karen and Ruby: (muah)

Unique: We don't waste our time  
I'm too hot  
You're way too fine  
You take everything I give  
C'mon put this on your lips  
(ha, ha ha ha)

Karen and Ruby: Oh my god you look so beautiful  
Unique: Wow, thank you

Unique:We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We will have fun like it's our first time  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
Unique: We're gonna party like it's prom night  
Karen and Ruby: (oh woah)  
ALL: I just wanna sweat it out  
On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah  


The seniors applauded them and as soon as they finished singing Lisa and Robert went on stage to sing the next song. Robert would play the keyboard. Robert wore a gray suit and Lisa was wearing a yellow puffy dress.

**_Robert: I never thought that I could be so satisfied  
Every time that I look in your angel eyes  
A shock inside me that words just can't describe  
both: And there's no explaining_**

Lisa: Something in the way you move I can't deny  
Every word from your lips is a lullaby  
A twist of fate makes life worthwhile  
Both: You are gold and silver

Both: I said I wasn't gonna lose my head  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
I wasn't gonna fall in love again  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
And I just can't let you go  
I can't lose this feeling

Robert: These precious moments we have so few  
Let's go far away where there's nothing to do but wait  
You show to me that my destiny's with you  
both: And there's no explaining

Both: I said I wasn't gonna lose my head  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
I wasn't gonna fall in love again  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
And I just can't let you go  
I can't lose this feeling

Robert: A twist of fate makes life worthwhile  
Lisa: You are gold and silver

Both: I said I wasn't gonna lose my head  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
I wasn't gonna fall in love again  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)

I said I wasn't gonna lose my head  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
I wasn't gonna fall in love again  
But then pop! Goes my heart  
(Pop! Goes my heart)  
And I just can't let you go

Thomas was now on stage with Jake and Ryder, their girls were standing on the front line watching them perform.

**_Jake: Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey_**

[Verse 1:Thomas ]  
If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind  
[Jake:] Everybody get up

[Pre-chorus:Thomas ]  
OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker

[Chorus:all ]  
And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
[Jake:] Everybody get up

[Verse 2:Jake ]  
What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey

[Pre-chorus:Thomas ]  
OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey

[Chorus: all]  
And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
[Thomas:] Everybody get up  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Not many women can refuse this pimpin'  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me

[Pre-chorus:Ryder ]  
Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh  
No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here's our beginning

[Chorus:all]  
I always wanted a good girl  
(Jake: Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
(Jake: Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

[Outro:ALL]  
Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

Principal Schuester and Emma went on stage. She was carrying a wooden big box.

"I think it´s time" Unique said rushing looking for Marley for her to come near the stage. The other contestants did the same.

"Alright, alright" He said "It´s time to announce McKinley High´s new prom royalty" Miss Pillsbury opened the box and took out both crowns in pillows.

"Now for your prom king…" Everybody kept quiet. Will took out the result from an envelope then he read "Ryder Lynn!" Jake shook his friend's hands and then he went to get his crown. Kitty held Marley´s hand. They had become good close friends after all. "The moment you´ve been waiting for… Your William McKinley High prom queen is…." He opened the envelope again and took out the paper "KITTY WILDE!" Kitty freaked out. She thought it was going to be one of the famous prom pranks people used to do, she hugged Marley tightly. "Congratulations!" Marley said. Ryder was smiling widely; she actually deserved it.

Patrick was on stage with Danielle singing the slow dance song for the prom royalty dance.

**_Patrick: All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
Danielle: I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_**

**_Ryder and Kitty were illuminated by the spotlight. She was resting her head on his chest as she grabbed her waist and the slow danced._**

**__**

Patrick: Round and around and around and around we go  
Danielle: Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Patrick: Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Both: Something in the way you move  
Danielle: Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
Both: I want you to stay

Danielle: It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given

Patrick: Round and around and around and around we go  
Both: Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

**_"I can´t believe we´ve been through so much and now… it´s all about to be over" Kitty said whispering._**

**_"It´s not over yet, we still have to win Nationals, and I promise you we´ll win" Ryder said looking at his girl´s eyes. She smiled and both kissed._**

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.

Danielle: Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
Patrick: Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Both: Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Danielle: 'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.

Both: Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh.

The dance was almost about to end when Cameron took over the stage to bring the beat back this time Marley and Kitty were his backup. He was wearing a black tux with an electric blue bow tie.

**_My name is Cameron nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_**

**_He leaned forward to grab Ruby´s chin quickly._**

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let your hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah

I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

Break it down now,  
Kitty and Marley: (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Shake it like that,  
Kitty and Marley: (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
Kitty and Marley: (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Do your thing,  
Kitty and Marley: (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Everybody sing  
Kitty and Marley: (I just want you to dance with me tonight)

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

Suddenly all the seniors went up stage to make their last prom performance.

**_Ryder: It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_**

ALL: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Marley: We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

**_Jake: I don't know if I'll make it _**

**_Kitty: but watch how good I'll fake it  
ALL: It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_**

Kitty: I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

ALL: La la la, 

**_Ryder: whatever, la la la, _**

**_Unique: it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_**

ALL: We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Jake: You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, 

**_Marley: it doesn't matter, _**

**_ALL: woah, _**

**_Jake: everybody now, _**

**_ALL: ohh_**

Jake and Marley: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Marley and Ryder: It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go 

**_ALL: cause this is our show_**

Unique: Everybody!  
Woah, 

**_Kitty: come on, ohh, _**

**_Jake: all you animals  
Woah, _**

**_Ryder: let me hear you now, ohh_**

ALL: Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's

Balloons were falling from above, prom was officially over and now they were all off to nationals to get their big champions trophy.


	21. Chapter 20- Medley

_**Hi guys, well . I have nothing to say, but to thank you for all your support. I want to give special thanks to Full-time Klainer and Alex B. Goode for all their support. This is one of the last chapters for the story: Nationals. I hope you like it.**_

Chapter 20.- Medley

Finn woke up the next morning. He put on his best tie and suit then he went to McKinley to get his students. The competition would take place on Saturday. Last night hadn´t been pleasant. He received Rachel´s wedding invitation, which felt like a knife was cutting his extremities slowly. He asked Miss Pillsbury and Puck to come with him.

L.A was surely going to be great for the kids. They were wearing olive green (black pants for the boys) and black ribbons and shoes for the girls.

Puck was trying to console Finn, who was trying to stay altogether for his glee club. They didn´t need to have a distraction from all their focus and energy. Mike and Mercedes would also be there for the competition.

Once they checked in the hotel, they began practicing again their routine. Everybody was tense and giving their all for the final practices.

Finally the day came. They had no idea who the judges would be. The competition would take place on the Kodak theatre.

On the lobby the glee clubs from all over the country were warming up and relaxing a little before the competition.

Finn spotted the Hooshierdaddies. They were wearing navy blue clothes. The girls had their hair fixed up like ballerinas. They were on the New Directions round and they would be the first of their group.

They were the almost the last ones to perform, before them came the Singaz with Attitude who had won the New Directions at the New York Nationals.

* * *

Finally at the auditorium the famous judge panel would be revealed. The announcer began talking "And now for your judges from the famous T.V show Teen Wolf: Dylan O´brien!" some girls began screaming as he waved at the audience. "From the reality T. V Show Top Gear: Richard Hammond!" The man waved at the audience as well "And Brodway rising star Rachel Berry!" Finn felt his heart sink. He never imagined Rachel would be judging the contest. The New Directions were totally speechless. Rachel waved at the audience and the judges sat down. The competition began.

Finn couldn´t believe that Rachel was there, he was totally in shock. Puck and Emma were trying to calm him down. He needed to be okay for his kids. The first groups were not that good, but still entertaining. Their medleys were boring and something ordinary.

Finally came the second round were the Hooshierdaddies began

Brandon Romero began singing his medley. Which was more of a mash-up

**_Brandon: I´m at a pay phone trying to call home_**

**_Frida: (Hello, hello baby you called I can´t hear a thing)_**

**_Brandon: All of my change I spent on you _**

**_Frida: (´cause I ain´t got no service in the club you see see)_**

**_Brandon: Where have the times gone, Baby it´s all wrong_**

**_Frida (wha-wha-what did you say are you breaking up on me?)_**

**_Brandon : Where are the plans we made for two?_**

**_Frida: (sorry I cannot hear you I´m kinda busy)_**

**_Brandon: I know it´s hard to remember the people we used to be. I know it´s harder to picture that you´re not here next to me_**

**_Frida: you say it´s too late to make it, but is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted_**

**_Both: all of our bridges burned down_**

**_Brandon: I wasted my nights, you turned out the lights_**

**_Frida: (stop telephonin´me)_**

**_Brandon: Now I´m paralyzed still stuck in the time when we called it love _**

**_Frida: (stop telephonin´me)_**

**_Brandon: But even the sun sets in paradise_**

**_Brandon: I´m at a pay phone _**

**_Frida: (stop calling stop calling)_**

**_Brandon: trying to call home_**

**_Frida: (I don´t wanna talk anymore)_**

**_Brandon: All of my change I spent on you_**

**_Frida ( I left my head and my heart on the dance floor)_**

**_Brandon: Were have the times gone _**

**_Frida: (stop calling stop calling)_**

**_Brandon: Baby it´s all wrong_**

**_Frida: (I don´t wanna talk anymore)_**

**_Brandon: Where are the plans we made for two_**

**_Frida ( I left my head and my heart on the dance floor)_**

**_Brandon: If happy ever after did exist_**

**_Frida: (call all you want but there´s no one home and you´re not gonna reach my telephone)_**

**_Brandon: I would still be holding you like this_**

**_Frida: (out in the club and I´m sipping that bubb and you´re not gonna reach my telephone)_**

**_Brandon: But all those fairy tales are full of it another stupid love song I´ll be sick_**

**_Frida: You turned your back on tomorrow cause you forgot yesterday, I gave you my love to borrow and you just gave it away. You can´t expect me to be fine I don´t expect you to care. I know I´ve said it before _**

**_Both: but all of our bridges burned down_**

**_Brandon: I wasted my nights, you turned out the lights_**

**_Frida: (stop telephonin´me)_**

**_Brandon: Now I´m paralyzed still stuck in the time when we called it love _**

**_Frida: (stop telephonin´me)_**

**_Brandon: But even the sun sets in paradise_**

**_Brandon: I´m at a pay phone _**

**_Frida: (stop calling stop calling)_**

**_Brandon: trying to call home_**

**_Frida: (I don´t wanna talk anymore)_**

**_Brandon: All of my change I spent on you_**

**_Frida ( I left my head and my heart on the dance floor)_**

**_Brandon: Were have the times gone _**

**_Frida: (stop calling stop calling)_**

**_Brandon: Baby it´s all wrong_**

**_Frida: (I don´t wanna talk anymore)_**

**_Brandon: Where are the plans we made for two_**

**_Frida ( I left my head and my heart on the dance floor)_**

**_Brandon: If happy ever after did exist_**

**_Frida: (call all you want but there´s no one home and you´re not gonna reach my telephone)_**

**_Brandon: I would still be holding you like this_**

**_Frida: (out in the club and I´m sipping that bubb and you´re not gonna reach my telephone)_**

**_Brandon: But all those fairy tales are full of it another stupid love song I´ll be sick_**

**_Frida: It´s not that I don´t like you I´m just at a party and I am sick and tired of my phone ri- ringing_**

**_Both: Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station, tonight I´m not taking no calls cause I´ll be dancing dancing_**

**_Brandon: Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here´s my number. So call me maybe, it´s hard to look right at you baby but here´s my number and i´m at a PAYPHONE!_**

**_Frida: (stop calling stop calling)_**

**_Brandon: trying to call home_**

**_Frida: (I don´t wanna talk anymore)_**

**_Brandon: All of my change I spent on you_**

**_Frida ( I left my head and my heart on the dance floor)_**

**_Brandon: Were have the times gone _**

**_Frida: (stop calling stop calling)_**

**_Brandon: it´s hard to look right _**

**_Frida: (I don´t wanna talk anymore)_**

**_Brandon: at you baby_**

**_Frida ( I left my head and my heart on the dance floor)_**

**_Brandon: but here´s my number_**

**_Frida: (call all you want but there´s no one home and you´re not gonna reach my telephone)_**

**_Brandon: I would still be holding you like this_**

**_Frida: (out in the club and I´m sipping that bubb and you´re not gonna reach my telephone)_**

**_Brandon: But all those fairy tales are full of it another stupid love song I´ll be sick_**

**_Brandon: If happy ever after did exist_**

**_Frida: (before you came into my life I missed you so bad)_**

**_Brandon: I would still be holding you like this_**

**_Frida: (before you came into my life I missed you so so bad)_**

**_Brandon: But all those fairy tales are full of it another stupid love song I´ll be sick_**

**_Brandon: I´m at a pay phone _**

**_Frida: (stop calling stop calling)_**

**_Brandon: trying to call home_**

**_Frida: (I don´t wanna talk anymore)_**

**_Brandon: All of my change I spent on you_**

**_Frida ( I left my head and my heart on the dance floor)_**

**_Brandon: Were have the times gone _**

**_Frida: (stop calling stop calling)_**

**_Brandon: Baby it´s all wrong_**

**_Frida: (I don´t wanna talk anymore)_**

**_Brandon: Where are the plans we made for two_**

**_Both: ( I left my head and my heart on the dance floor)_**

People were getting excited. A piano introduction for heart attack began playing

**_Brandon: You Never put your love out on the line  
You Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what you want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_**

Frida: When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

Frida: But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Brandon: Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

Both: You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

Frida: Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

Brandon: It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

Frida: But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume

**_Brandon: For you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand_**

Both: You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

Brandon: The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
BOTH: And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
Frida: I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

Brandon: You make me glow, but you cover up  
Won't let it show, 

**_Frida: so I'm_**

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
Both: I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]

The crowd was wild, that had been an amazing duet, but what Finn was waiting was for Frida´s solo (that was their secret weapon)

**_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_**

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

**_The girl that made the dance solo had brought a partner with her. It was Brandon both were making an amazing dance solo._**

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

**_Now they were all dancing incredibly in sync and looking as fierce as Vocal Adrenaline used to be_**

**_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_**

Their performance had been impeccable; everyone was standing on their feet for them. Finn was now even more scared for his group.

Singaz with attitude performed a very entertaining version of Thrift shop and a medley of Blurred lines/Lucky from Daft Punk and Can´t hold us by Macklemore (Which, like the Hooshierdaddies, wasn´t really a medley).

Finally it was the New Directions turn.

**_ALL: We are young  
We are strong  
We're not looking for where we belong  
We're not cool  
Marley: We are free  
ALL: And we're running with blood on our knees_**

Marley: We could rule the world  
On a silver platter  
From the wrong to the right light  
To the open stream  
With a crash and burn  
We can make it better  
Turn it upside down  
Just you and me

UNIQUE AND MARLEY: We are the dream  
No other way to be

all: We are young  
We are strong  
We're not looking for where we belong  
We're not cool  
We are free  
And we're running with blood on our knees

Cameron: I could change the world  
I can make it better  
Kick it up and down  
Thomas: Take a chance on me  
When you fake a smile  
Cameron and Thomas: And you think you're better  
Robert: Gonna put it down  
Whip it at your feet

Lisa: No bridge to burn  
Lisa and Karen: Nowhere to turn for me

ALL: We are young  
We are strong  
We're not looking for where we belong  
We're not cool  
We are free  
And we're running with blood on our knees

Jake and Kitty: We are young  
We are strong  
Marley and Jake: We're not looking for where we belong  
We're not cool  
all: We are free  
And we're running with blood on our knees

Jake What do they know about us?  
Ryder: Are they thinking of somebody else?  
Unique: Are they wondering what we might be?

**_Danielle and Unique: Are they thinking of you or of me?_**

ALL: We are young  
We are strong  
We're not looking for where we belong  
We're not cool  
We are free  
And we're running with blood on our knees

We are young  
We are strong  
We're not looking for where we belong  
We're not cool  
We are free  
And we're running with blood on our knees

Marley and all: We are young (I could rule the world)  
We are strong (On a silver platter)  
We're not looking for where we belong  
We're not cool  
We are free  
And we're running with blood on our knees (Just you and me)

We are young  
We are strong  
We're not looking for where we belong (Just you and me)  
We're not cool  
We are free  
And we're running with blood on our knees

Quickly they made another formation preparing themselves to perform their Black Eyed Peas Medley.

All: **_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night _**

**_Jake: Tonight's the night  
all: Let's live it up  
Jake: I got my money  
ALL: Let's spend it up _**

**_Jake: Go out and smash it  
ALL: Like Oh My God  
Jake: Jump off that sofa  
ALL: Let's get get OFF _**

**_Unique: I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all_**

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control

ALL: Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off

Jake and Ryder: Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof 

**_ALL: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night _**

**_Thomas and Jake: Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) [x4]_**

Boom boom boom (now) [x2]  
Boom boom boom [x2]

[Cameron]  
Yo  
I got the hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual sh*t  
I got that (Boom boom boom)  
How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)

[Karen]  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try to copy my swagger  
I'm on that next sh*t now  
I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

ALL: Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) [x4]

Boom boom boom (now) [x2]  
Boom boom boom [x2]

[Robert]  
I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the space ship zoom  
When when I step inside the room them girls go , uh  
Y'all stuck on super A-sh*t  
They're no fast stupid a bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom pow

[Patrick]  
I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexin' ladies extra longer, 'cause  
We got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pow  
We got the beat that 808  
That boom boom in your town

[Marley]  
People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Puckerman drop the beat now

[ALL]  
Yep yep  
I be rockin' every beats (Yep, yep)  
I be rockin' every beats (Yep yep yep, yep)

**_ALL: Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
ALL AND Thomas: And pump it (louder) [4x]_**

Ryder and Kitty: Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right

Thomas and all: Niggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Niggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause that's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the sh*t

F-R-E-S-H We (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we reppin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) [3x]  
C'mon baby, just

Pump it (louder) [6x]

Unique and all: And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo

Kitty and Danielle: Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
Jake and Karen: This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

**_Boys: Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
ALL: Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah._**

**_Jake and Ryder: C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here)  
Lets get woohoo!  
Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow_**

**_ALL: People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practise what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_**

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questioni

**_Cameron: What's wrong with the world, mama  
Cameron and Ruby: People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma_**

Lisa: Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
Lisa and Unique: In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK

**_ALL: People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practise what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_**

Marley: Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questioning

**_ALL: Where is the love (Love)_**

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love, the love, the love (X6)

**_Cameron: (This is international)  
(Big mega radio smasher)_**

[Boys:]  
I had the time of my life  
And I never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you

[Girls:]  
Oh I had the time of my life  
And I never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you-y-y-y-y-yy-y-y-y

... dirty bit  
... dirty bit

**_ALL: Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock)_**

Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top (top,top,top,top)

Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop)

Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock)

Unique and Thomas: Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

ALL: Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day  
Pa pa pa Party every day

And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night 

**_Marley: Ooooooo hooooo_**

****The ENTIRE AUDITORIUM was making a standing ovation for them. The New Directions had danced incredibly with Mike´s amazing moves, their vocals had been strong and beautiful. They had given all their heart into it.

* * *

In the green room the judges were deliberating who deserved to win. Rachel had been really impressed with the Hooshierdaddies and their amazing vocals, but she still felt that they lacked emotion on the first duets.

"I speak for all of us when I say that those guys were really good" Dylan O´brian said putting his feet on the table chilling.

"Well, I liked the lead vocalists for the Idaho show choir" Richard Hammond said also sitting down. Rachel was the only one standing up.

"Well, I was a show choir soloist and let me tell you that those Romero brothers DID have amazing voices, yet they didn´t put all their heart into it, they were like a … machine to me" Rachel said finally sitting down

"Well, a god damned excellent piece of well-oiled machinery" Richard added "I´m quite an expert on machines, and let me tell you if the Hooshierdaddies were a car... I´d definitely buy it" He said. Rachel was frowning.

"Well, if it was for me the Singaz with Attitude would win, they were fresh, entertaining and their Macklemore songs got me really into them" Dylan said with a horny voice.

"Show choir is not about sex-appeal or cars!" Rachel shouted "Show choir is far more than looks or performance, it´s about the way you touch the audience and make them connect with you. For me… the New Directions were the best, and the other teams didn´t do medleys, they did mash-ups; the Hooshierdaddies included" Both men kept quiet. "I think we should just vote" Rachel said and the other judges wrote their choices on the pieces of paper.

They agreed that Rachel was the one who had to give them the award since she was the one that had more experience in the show choir business.

* * *

"Good afternoon everybody" Richard said. "I hope you´ve all had a nice evening with all these wonderful groups performing for us.

"Now, it was a very tough choice for us to make but finally we got our heads together and came to a result" Dylan added.

"But first we have to give the MVP award, for the most valuable and outstanding team member. This year´s MVP award goes to…" she opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper "Brandon and Frida Romero" Both brothers went to get their trophies. "And now, the moment we´ve all been waiting for, the winners of this year´s Nationals are:" She handed the results to Dylan and Richard.

Dylan opened the first one "Third place: SINGAZ WITH ATTITUDE!" The team went towards the judges and received their trophy.

Richard read the second result. This was it. The moment both groups had been working on so hard. He handed it to Rachel and he nodded like telling her "go ahead" She opened the envelope and took out the result.

"Second place goes to: The New Directions first place: Hooshierdaddies!" Finn felt his heart sinking, and so did his kids, they didn´t erase their smiles though. They went to congratulate the Hooshierdaddies who were extremely happy about their victory.

Finn kept on looking at Rachel; he knew that it was not her choice for his kids to have lost, if it was her choice she would´ve made them champions.

Rachel was about to leave when Finn ran after her.

"Rachel wait!" He shouted. She was standing at the theater´s door.

"Look Finn, if you´re here to complain about the results, you need to know that I"

"No, no, no. I didn´t come to complain. I came to stop you from leaving." He said coming closer towards her. He grabbed her hand. Rachel was speechless.

"Finn… I" she tried to speak, but nothing was coming out of her mouth.

"Don´t marry him. Please, I beg you…" He said. Rachel felt totally moved.

"Finn, I love you… and I will ALWAYS will, but I´m getting married" she let go of his hand and walked away. Before she could get into her limo Finn began to sing.

**_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me_**

**_Rachel turned around and looked at him. He was walking towards her  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_**

**_Finn held her hand and took it to the place where his heart was._**

**_So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand_**

**_Rachel didn´t move, she was about to cry._**

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For God´s sake, dear  
For God´s sake, dear  
For God´s sake, dear  
For God´s sake, dear  
For God´s sake, dear

**_Finn kneeled down and pulled out from his pocket a little black box. Rachel was speechless and now she was crying._**

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love  


**_Just say yes, coz I´m aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in_**

I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
It´s all I want  
It´s all I want

**_Its all I want  
Its all I want_**

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love

Just say yes, coz Im aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in

Finn was about to open the box when Rachel stopped him with a kiss. He carried her and they kept on kissing for little more.

Rachel reacted then and stopped kissing Finn back. He was astonished, Rachel quickly entered to the limousine that was waiting for her. Leaving him standing outside, she kept on crying all the way to the airport. She just couldn´t keep on hurting Finn anymore.


	22. Chapter 21- Goodbye?

_**Here´s the last chapter. I hope you liked the last one (even with the drama), but like all things everything has an end. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did and thanks t you all for a wonderful experience. **_

Chapter 21.- Goodbye?

Finn was lying on Puck´s couch. He was destroyed, Rachel had left him, again. He just didn´t want to do anything. He had even called Will to tell him he was unable to give classes due to what had happened with her.

He wanted to be alone, but Puck insisted he would watch over him so he didn´t do anything stupid.

"Puck, I think I should go home. I really don´t want to be with anyone right now"

"Finn, come on man… you need…" Finn looked at Puck with a serious "I mean it" expression.

" Thanks for everything man, I´ll call you when I get home" Puck remained silent as Finn grabbed his luggage and left Puck´s place. He just went walking home singing.

**_I cannot hold this anymore_**  
**_My hands are tired of only waiting to let go_**  
**_And I am waiting... still_**

**_I used to know which way to turn_**  
**_You were a light inside a tunnel in my head_**  
**_I try to follow... still_**  
**_I try to follow... still_**

**_It's hard to see you, we are older now_**  
**_And when I find you, you just turn around_**  
**_This is a black and white of you I've found_**  
**_I hang you up and then I pull you down_**  
**_I hang you up and then I pull you down_**

**_No more apologies from me_**  
**_My arms are tired of picking up what I put down_**  
**_You're all I think of... still_**

**_I'm gonna miss you every day_**  
**_I turn my back on anyone who won't believe_**  
**_And it gets lonely... still_**  
**_It gets lonely... still_**

**_It's hard to see you, we are older now_**  
**_And when I find you, you just turn around_**  
**_This is a black and white of you I've found_**  
**_I hang you up and then I pull you down_**  
**_I hang you up and then I pull you down_**

**_I get lost sometimes_**  
**_Another year flies by_**  
**_But I know if I try_**  
**_Memories of the light in your eyes_**  
**_Can take me back in time_**

**_It's hard to see you, we are older now_**  
**_And when I find you, you just turn around_**  
**_This is a black and white of you I found_**  
**_I hang you up and then I pull you down_**  
**_It's hard to see you we are older now (We are older now)_**  
**_And when I find you, you just turn around (You turn around)_**  
**_This is a black and white of you I found (You I found)_**  
**_I hang you up and then I pull you down_**  
**_(Pull you down)_**  
**_I hang you up and then I pull you down_**  
**_(Pull you down)_**  
**_I hang you up and then I pull you down_**  
**_(Pull you down)_**

**_I don't hear music anymore_**  
**_My ears are tired of all the pictures in the words_**  
**_Cause you are in them... still_**

Finn entered his house and took another view to Rachel´s pictures. He stared at them for a while, afterwards he turned off the laptop.

* * *

Finn entered his house and took another view to Rachel´s pictures. He stared at them for a while, afterwards he turned off the laptop

Finn returned to school the next week. His kids were worried about him; they knew what had happened between Rachel and him. They wished they could help him get through; somehow they were also sad because the seniors were leaving in a couple weeks.

Finn entered the choir room, again his eyes were filled with sadness. Rachel was getting married this week to Alexander Cornwall; she had moved on, and he had to do it as well.

"We´re sorry about what happened with Rachel Mr. Hudson" Marley said.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. It hurts though, but I´ll get better, eventually" Finn said. "That is why I decided to make this week´s lesson " He wrote a word on the white board without too much enthusiasm "Closure; closure is not only about love relationships, it´s about closure for saying goodbye. So choose some songs that express closure ok?"

"Mr. Hudson?" Ruby asked raising her hand

"Yes Ruby?" he answered.

"I actually have a song I´d like to sing. It´s about closure too, but well I think I want to dedicate this to our senior friends, because as time went by this year I learned to love each and every one of you, so this song is for you too guys" She sat on the piano and began playing

**_How can I forget your love?  
How can I never see you again?  
There's a time and place  
For one more sweet embrace  
And is time, ooh  
when it all, ooh  
Went wrong  
I guess you know by now  
That we will meet again somehow_**

Oh baby  
How can I begin again?  
How can I try to love someone new?  
Someone who isn't you  
How can our love be true?  
When I'm not, ooh  
I'm not over you

I guess you know by now  
That we will meet again somehow

Time can come and take away the pain  
But I just want my memories to remain  
To hear your voice  
To see your face  
There's not one moment I'd erase  
You are a guest here now

So baby  
How can I forget your love?  
How can I never see you again?  
How can I ever know why some stay and others go?  
When I don't, ooh  
I don't want you to go

I guess I know by now  
That we will meet again somehow

Time can come and wash away the pain  
But I just want my mind to stay the same  
To hear your voice  
To see your face  
There's not one moment I'd erase  
You are a guest here now

So baby  
How can I forget your love?  
How can I never see you again?

"That was lovely Ruby" Finn said containing his tears. He was just very sensible, especially because he pictured Rachel singing that song.

* * *

At New York Rachel was in the church adding the final touch to her wedding dress. She looked beautiful. Her bride´s maids were all her glee club friends and Kurt was his maid of honor. Rachel had told him everything about what happened at Nationals in L.A. He was mad at her, obviously Finn wasn´t attending the wedding.

He couldn´t understand why she had left him standing there with a ring in his hand. He had never stopped loving her, and here she was. Getting married to someone who would never love her as much as that Lima boy would.

"Ladies, would you mind leaving the maid of honor alone with Rachel" Kurt said. Rachel looked at him bewildered, still the other bride´s maids obeyed.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked. She was looking at her reflection and fixing her veil.

"What is it Kurt?" She said

"Do you… really love Alexander?" Rachel felt offended She knew where Kurt was going with his question

"I do Kurt, I know… kissing Finn was not right, but…" Kurt faced Rachel face to face.

"Rachel, you kissed him because you followed your heart. Finn has never given up on you… but you did give up on him. He defended you from Brody, without him you wouldn´t have come to New York in first place…" Rachel was silent.

"I love Finn, and that´s true Kurt. He hasn´t stopped loving me after all this years…" she stepped down from the mirror and took off her veil. "Kurt, tell everyone I´m sorry, but this wedding is just not happening tonight" Kurt smiled, and Rachel left the church running.

She didn´t return home or even changed, she just took a cab .

**_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_**

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

**_She entered Grand Central Station and bought a ticket to Ohio._**

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

**_Her train had arrived. She went to her parents' house and afterwards to Finn´s old house. She explained everything and Carole helped her make some calls. She was planning something very special for Finn._**

**_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_**

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

**_Kurt had told all of their friends about Rachel escaping and they all went to Grand Central heading to Lima._**

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

**_Rachel was now at McKinley, she asked Mr. Schue, Emma, Shannon and even for Coach Sylvester´s help. She explained them her plan and told him how everyone was going to help her fulfill it. The teachers gladly accepted._**

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Will talked in secret with the Glee Club, and told them to distract Finn, he also told them to prepare two songs.

* * *

Finn was again in the choir room. They were all listening to Thomas singing his closure song.

**_My life is brilliant._**

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high.

And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

"That was very beautiful Thomas" Finn said with few interest.

"Thanks Mr. Hudson" He said.

"Mr. Hudson" Wade said entering to the choir room. Finn turned around to see him

"What is it Wade?" He asked him.

"Principal Schuester wanted to see you in the auditorium. He says he wants to discuss something urgent with you" Finn stood up.

"Thanks Wade, well guys I think we´ll have to finish early today, so class dismissed" The kids all went out as natural as the could look so Finn wouldn´t suspect anything. He went to the auditorium after he went to his office for some papers. He thought that he wanted to review the graduation program.

When he entered the auditorium he heard violins and cellos.

He saw Will on stage he began singing.

**_Will: There's nothing you can do that can't be done_**

**_Emma appeared then beside him  
Emma: Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_**

**_Sue: Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game  
Sue and Shannon: It's easy_**

**_He turned around and saw Kurt and Blaine accompanied by his old friends_**

**_Kurt and Blaine: There's nothing you can make that can't be made  
Quinn and Santana: No one you can save that can't be saved  
Puck Sam Mercedes and Mike: Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be in time  
Old new directions: It's easy_**

Marley: All you need is love  
Jake: All you need is love  
Cameron and Ruby: All you need is love, love  
New New Directions: Love is all you need

**_They were accompanying Rachel carrying her dress tail. Finn couldn´t believe it._**

Rachel: There's nothing you can know that can't be known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
No where you can be, that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy

Finn was approaching to the stage smiling widely. Suddenly Rachel´s parents, Shelby, Burt and Carole were there too.  
**_Finn and Rachel: All you need is love  
LeRoy, Hiram Berry and Shelby: All you need is love  
Burt and Carole: All you need is love, love  
Finn and Rachel: Love is all you need  
(x4)_**

**_Finn and Rachel were holding hands, facing each other. Everybody was around them. Finn kneeled down again. He took out the ring from his pocket and placed it on Rachel´s finger._**

**_ALL: Love is all you need (repeated)  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need_**

All their loved ones were there. Rachel and Finn kissed. Finn´s sadness had gone away. Rachel had planned all that just to get Finn back. She had returned home to meet the love of her life and to spend the rest of her days with him. Burt had called a civil judge to officiate the ceremony, and after 20 minutes had passed he finally spoke the words everybody wanted to hear.

"For the power invested in my by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" Finn and Rachel looked at each other. "You may kiss the bride" Both kissed again. Immediately the New Direction´s began singing their chosen song

**_Cameron: I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me_**

**_Ruby: Love was out to get to me  
That's the way it seems  
Both: Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams_**

Puck: And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Puck and Quinn: Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind

**_Cameron and Puck: I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_**

Sam: I thought love was  
More or less a given thing  
Santana: But the more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah

**_Kurt and Blaine: What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain_**

Burt and Carole: And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind

**_Sue and Shannon: I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_**

Sam Puck Santana and Blaine: What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain

**_Finn and Rachel: And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried_**

ALL: Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer  
I'm a believer

Things had turned around for everybody, Finn had achieved all his dreams, and that was the best closure anybody could get. Now Rachel and him would go to New York and fulfill their dream of being together. All was well.


End file.
